


Только нелюбимые ненавидят

by Blondunishka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: Описание: XXI век, демон, гнивший в двухсотлетней тюрьме и ребенок, загибающийся в приюте. Остальное все то же: контракт, враги и чувства.Бета: KrredisПосвящение: Алоису и его психозу. Спасибо, детка, что так вдохновляешь меня!





	

* * *

 Глава I - Знакомство

 

_Если весь мир станет красивым, то никто не увидит его красоты. Лишь на фоне мерзости и грязи, сравнивая одно с другим, пробираясь сквозь серую массу неизвестно какой дряни, я смогу увидеть, какой он, этот мир, красивый.  
Саша Ро_

POV Алоис

      В моей жизни не было ничего хорошего. Или было? Нет, не было. Остальное я придумал, чтобы не забыть кто я, чтобы меня не нашли мертвым в туалете, как Малькольма, который просто не выдержал всех издевательств. Но я крепкий орешек, справлюсь. Мой приют — это самое мерзкое место на планете, исчадие ада во плоти. Начиная от завтрака, заканчивая вечерними молитвами. В приют я попал в возрасте четырех лет, с тех пор прошло еще восемь, и я с трудом вспоминаю ту свою жизнь, когда был еще обыкновенным среднестатистическим ребенком; да, было что-то. Наверное, но с тех пор я научился одному — ничего не бывает просто так. Есть что-то, и есть плата; пока платил всем я, но когда-нибудь заплатят все они, с процентами, иначе какой толк в моем существовании? Такой же ничтожный, как всех червей на этой планете — никакого. Все пустое, кроме расплаты.

       — Транси, отвали с дороги, встанешь вечно, — меня пихают в бок; опять задумался. Поднимаю свой взор и вижу всю ту же мерзкую рожу нашей кухарки. На завтрак все та же каша-размазня, ненавижу её, но есть нужно, пока дают. А то вон Джима в карцер посадили на три дня, так еле откачали потом. Вместо чая подают еле розовый компот, это плохо. У меня есть примета: если утром дают компот вместо остывшего чая, то быть мне сегодня битым. За столом занимаю место с краю: себе дороже в центре, там сидит Пирс Браун с дружками. Они старше меня кто на два, а кто на три года. Не стоит лишний раз испытывать судьбу. Конечно, мои потуги относительно места весьма забавны, потому что осторожность спасает лишь в пяти процентах случаев; остальные весьма плачевны, и дело не в отнятой еде и, поверьте, не в одном фингале. К сожалению, моя внешность всегда располагает ко мне немного другим способом, и не важно, какого возраста этот кто-то и статуса, лишь бы член был при нем. Хорошеньким всегда достается роль шлюхи.  
       Утверждаюсь в своей примете, когда иду на занятия — у входа поджидает Пирс. Не успеваю зайти, как он меня хватает за грудки и прижимает к стенке.

       — Ну что, Транси, как себя чувствует наша принцесса?

      — Отвали, — стараюсь не выглядеть испуганным. Толку от этого, но пусть лучше так, может, сойду за психа?

      — Что такое? Зубки показываешь? Давно по морде не получал? Или в рот?

      — А ты все также угрозами сыплешь? Отыгрываешь на мне свой комплекс: не встает? — усмехаюсь. Это я зря, очень зря, но бесит он меня неимоверно. В реакции Пирсу не откажешь: быстрый удар в живот заставляет свернуться в комок. На мое счастье, идет наш преподаватель математики — мистер Уильямс. Уильямс подозрительно смотрит на нас с Пирсом.

      — Мистер Браун, отпустите Транси.

       — Да я и не держу его, ему плохо вдруг стало, вот я и хотел помочь в класс зайти, — вот сука, такой поможет — костей не соберешь. Отпихиваю его с дороги и прохожу в класс.

      На уроке Пирс зло на меня смотрит и кидает угрожающие взгляды. Почти впечатлило.

      После математики идет ещё вереница скучных предметов, потом все тянутся обедать. На обеде я получаю свою порцию странной желтоватой субстанции, призванной изображать картофельное пюре, а также кусок чего-то твердого и серого, не то прожаренного, не то я даже не берусь предположить, чем оно должно являться. Да, собственно, раздумывать не приходится: всегда за спиной кто-то стоит, смотрит и ждёт, когда ты снова расслабишься, когда отвернутся воспитатели. И я потерял бдительность, выходя из столовой, я забыл о своей привычке обходить главную лестницу, ведущую к длинным коридорам с комнатами; обычно я пользуюсь двумя служебными тёмными ходами, это намного длиннее, но безопаснее. Сейчас же я почему-то решил пройти по главной лестнице, хотя пользуюсь ей только во время перемен, когда коридоры заполнены народом. Меня хватают сзади, зажимают рот и волокут вверх. В комнате меня бросают на постель, сверху придавливает Пирс, его рожа перекошена почти детской радостью, будто он получил свою очередную игрушку и собирается с ней хорошенько позабавиться. В принципе, сие не далеко от истины, с одной лишь разницей: я не игрушка, я живой. Пока ещё…

      — Транси, ты, я смотрю, совсем осмелел, неужели прошлый раз стерся у тебя из головки? Или мы тебя так сильно приложили, что ты вдруг заработал себе амнезию? — он обманчиво ласково гладит мои волосы, пока не хватает их и с силой тянет назад, сука… — А может ты, тупая блондинка, специально на грубость нарываешься?

      — Что-то ты говоришь много, Браун, даешь время своему дружку? — киваю на ширинку. — Ничего, со всеми бывает… — не успеваю закончить, в лицо летит кулак. Я зажмуриваюсь и чувствую, как костяшки ударяют в районе щеки; резкая боль немного отрезвляет, и я наконец осознаю, где я и с кем я. Молчал бы лучше… Но куда там.

      — Пирс, разве хорошо дам избивать? Ох, прости, я забыл, ты же гребаный педик и трахаешь мальчиков, а с ними по-другому никак?

      — Кто педик, так это ты, Транси…

      — Не по своей воле, — последнее, что я говорю перед тем, как окунуться в ад. Хотя, сколько раз уже это было, ничего не меняется: коленопреклонная поза, резкая боль, стыд. А потом холодная вода и боязнь, что-то кто-то тебя обнаружит, пока ты подмываешься в туалете холодной водой, а потом еще два дня ты не можешь нормально сидеть. Это было бы не так ужасно, если бы не довольная мерзкая рожа Брауна.  
      В этот раз кончается всё быстро, у них было мало времени. После того, как всё закончилось, меня одели и вышвырнули за дверь. Что тут скажешь, легко отделался. Я плетусь в сторону своей комнаты, которую делю с такими же несчастными. Но внутри меня ждал сюрприз. Нет, не неприятный, как обычно — этот мальчик стал потом для меня всем. На моей постели сидел рыжий мальчонка лет семи, было похоже, что он чувствует себя неуютно и потеряно, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не заплакать; домашний, сразу видно. Я так же сидел в свое время. Увидев меня, он застыл.

      — Привет, — прохрипел я. Он не ответил, наверно, его смутил мой вид. Ничего, скоро привыкнет к такому. Я уселся рядом с ним, больше, собственно, и некуда было: кровать моя, а с соседями я особо не был дружен. Наконец, он тихо прошептал приветствие и уставился в пол; его взгляд скользнул по мне, и он покраснел.

      — Алоис Транси.

      — Лука Маккен.

      — Домашний? — он странно съежился, и я увидел, как по его лицу текут слёзы. Подобное в приюте сплошь и рядом, но раньше меня злили те, кто плакал, они казались слабыми, жалкими существами. Но, Лука, почему ты вызывал совсем иные чувства? Впервые за восемь лет моего здесь нахождения я проявил сочувствие, на которое, был уверен, уже не способен.

      С Лукой я чувствовал свою нужность и важность. Эта странная сила и уверенность в том, что мы выберемся, делала мою жизнь не такой невыносимой. Всё было по-старому, я по-прежнему подвергался избиениям и насилию. По-прежнему у меня не было надежды на то, что меня усыновят: я слишком взрослый для усыновления, меня ждало ничто; но с Лукой я был всем.

      Его поселили вместе со мной. В приюте не хватало мест, и поэтому поставили дополнительную кровать в нашу и без того переполненную комнату. Хотя она не была нужна. Лука ночью пробирался ко мне. Днём мы отправлялись на занятия, а вечером уже были неразлучны. Счастье было очень близко, или, может быть, я уже был счастлив, но ничто не вечно.

      — Братик, — Лука плюхнулся на мою кровать и довольно улыбнулся.

      — Что-то случилось? — таким радостным я его ещё не видел.

      — Сегодня приходила семья, хотели меня усыновить! — моё сердце пропустило один удар. Неужели его заберут у меня?

      — Ты их уже видел?

      — Да, — он кивнул, потом на его лице отразилась вина, — прости.

      — Ты уверен, что хочешь?

      — Да, конечно! Они очень хорошие.

      — Лука, зачем тебе это? Разве плохо со мной? — наверно, мы говорили слишком громко, потому что те двое, что сидели у окна, обернулись и заинтересованно уставились на нас.

      — Нет, что ты! Просто, Алоис, ты же знаешь, как мне тут не нравится, — прошептал он. — Я… я попрошу, может, они и тебя возьмут, Алоис.

      Я не слышал, что он щебетал, мне было всё равно, я лишь надеялся, что Лука не понравился этим ужасным людям, этим, без сомнения, отвратительным ворам, которые смеют вот так приходить и отбирать чужое счастье. Лука был моим!

      Через неделю, которую я провел словно во сне, пришли те, кто отняли у меня названного брата. Это был ожиревший обрюзгший мужчина и странного вида женщина, она была крупной и мужеподобной, будто трансвестит какой-то. И что только Лука нашел в них? Они были отвратительны.

      В полдень он собрал свои немногочисленные вещи, потом виновато подошел ко мне и обнял.

      — Я тебя люблю, — прошептал Лука. Моё сердце сжалось, я не мог сердиться на него; конечно, он не заслуживает оставаться здесь: ещё пара лет, и он будет так же не нужен и потерян, как все дети приюта, достигшие возраста, когда уже не усыновляют. Я обнял его хрупкое тело, и впервые на моих глазах появились слезы.

      — Алоис, я буду писать, ты тоже пиши, обязательно. Мы встретимся ведь, как только ты уйдешь отсюда, встретимся, — я молча слушал его и старался поверить в то, что он говорит, но почему-то у меня было чувство, что я вижу моего Луку в последний раз.

      — Возьми, — он принял из моих рук тонкую серебряную цепочку с крестиком — единственное, что у меня осталось от матери.

      — Нет, я не могу.

      — Не спорь, пожалуйста.

      Потом он ушёл, вместе с ними. Ночью я не спал, все последующие ночи я пытался найти в постели его и, не находя, просыпался, только потом вспоминая, что Луку усыновили. Я получил от него всего два письма. Первое было наполнено восторгом и бесконечной радостью. Он делился впечатлениями о доме и о том, куда его водили приемные родители. Второе было странным: из его неумело построенных предложений с кучей ошибок я понял, что Луку настораживает приемный отец — он касается его и гладит. Когда я прочел это, у меня закружилась голова: своими руками я отправил его к чертову педофилу. Хотел лучшей жизни и получил. Письмо было отдано коменданту, а потом руководству. Как ни странно, к нему отнеслись серьезно. Через неделю меня к себе вызвал директор и сказал, что ему очень жаль сообщать это мне, но Лука мертв. Его нашли задушенным в постели приемного родителя.

       Я был зол, неимоверно, окончательно, на мир, на Бога, на проклятую землю, на чертовых воспитателей и директоров, которые сквозь пальцы смотрели на усыновителей, которым было плевать, куда они сплавляют его. Весь мир для меня погряз в насилии и крови. В тот вечер я бежал, как бешеный, подальше от этого мерзкого места. Наверное, я как-то ушел с территории приюта, потому что очнулся глубокой ночью на земле. Вокруг были лишь очертания деревьев. Во мне не было страха, только боль и отчаяние. Внезапно налетел ветер, я услышал странный звук. Он был похож на звериный. Но я не мог представить, какое из животных может издавать подобное. В темноте что-то мелькнуло, потом я почувствовал, как сковывает мою грудь и горло, будто их обтянули веревками. Передо мной появился свет, в его центре находился скорчившийся тёмный силуэт. Существо дико завыло, будто испытывало сильнейшую боль. Потом оно посмотрело на меня и нехорошо оскалилось. Из меня вырвался крик, и я попытался встать, чтобы сбежать из этого проклятого места, но руки и ноги оказались скованы. Животное же сорвалось с места и направилось прямо ко мне; я только зажмурился, ожидая расправы. Но ничего не произошло. Когда я открыл глаза, на меня в упор смотрел красивый мужчина, в его алых глазах плескалось безумие, на лицо падали длинные волосы. Его оскал мне совсем не понравился. Он уткнулся мне в шею и вдохнул. Я боялся пошевелиться. Потом я почувствовал боль и что-то влажное на своем плече, его жадные глотки заглушили всё вокруг. Потом всё потемнело, и я провалился в небытие.

* * *

POV Клод

      Когда этот мальчишка вытащил меня из ловушки, я, признаться, был удивлен. Два столетия был я на самом дне ада, я был уверен, что всё для меня потеряно, когда меня закинули туда за испорченную душу пророка. Не стоит посягать на дружков парней с крылышками. Я так голоден, что готов поглощать всё и всюду, мне нужно набраться сил. Тот мальчишка был недурен, но его душа требует приготовления. А пока мне нужно много грешных душ, я неимоверно голоден.

      После трёх месяцев блужданий понимаю, насколько разочарован этим проклятым миром, он стал абсолютно невозможно греховен. Ангелочки хреново справляются со своей работой, точнее, вообще не справляются. Люди, вы все такие же самоуверенные жестокие обезьяны, кичащиеся своим прогрессом, но вы слабы перед своими страстями: любовью к еде, алкоголем, сексом. Стоит вам принять определенную дозу чего-то, и вы готовы любить этот мир до конца, выворачивать свою душу, кричать о ней и о том, какой вы весь из себя, какой добрый и бескорыстный и какой особенный. Но что стоит за этими пьяными бравыми словами? Лишь неуверенность и одиночество, страх стать неинтересным, потерять свою сцену. Вы до сих пор не продвинулись ни на шаг от животных. Все те же стадные, мерзкие, тщеславные ублюдки, готовые загрызть друг друга при первой же возможности. Я разочарован, бесконечно, полностью и без остатка. И не на что свой взор обратить мне, всюду сгнившие, дурно пахнущие души. Я устал от них, мой голод грозит мне смертью, если я не найду хоть что-либо приемлемое.  
Ещё месяц, и меня тошнит от однодневных скучных контрактов и пресных душ. Наверное, стоит вернуться к мальчишке, он, возможно, ещё жив. Я ведь ещё не поблагодарил его за спасение. Будь уверен, я воздам тебе за твой подвиг.

POV Алоис

      Когда я пришел в себя, то увидел белый потолок. Это был медпункт приюта. Попытка встать не увенчалась успехом. На плече возле шеи что-то сильно болело; я хотел потрогать это, но мои пальцы наткнулись на марлевый компресс. Потом потолок поплыл, и я зажмурился. Слева доносились голоса. Из разговора я понял, что меня нашли рано утром, и я потерял много крови. Тут же в памяти всплыл образ зверя, и внутри всё затряслось. Что это было? Как я остался жив?

       Я раздумывал над случившимся ещё долгие недели, но постепенно из памяти стерлось всё, что произошло ночью, осталась лишь тупая боль о моем Луке. Она невыносима, я задыхаюсь, в голове так много мыслей, что она раскалывается надвое; не могу сосредоточиться. Я разрушаю себя каждый день, каждую минуту своей жизни. Не чувствую ничего, кроме себя; весь мир погрузился в серую масляную массу, он тщетно бьётся сквозь толщу меня, пытаясь добраться до сознания. Мне скучно и плохо от потока всего. Занять себя чем-то — это было бы великим счастьем, но, увы, я не знаю, чего хочу. Моя жизнь впервые не подчинена ничему, но я в страхе мечусь и пытаюсь занять себя хоть чем-то, найти смысл в этом беспорядке. Хоть бы меня задели слова Пирса, пожалуйста. Но всё более я понимаю, что не прав, несправедлив. Мир такой, какой есть, всегда одинаков, это я изменился. У меня не было ничего, кроме Луки. Вернее было бы сказать, что моим всем был Лука, и его отняли. Зачем жить, когда всё, чего ты желал, исчезло? Когда тебе ведома серость и грязь, в которую ты превращен, нет ни гордости, ни стыда, ни злости, ни сожаления? Я пуст, я ничто. Во мне даже нет желания убить себя. Дни похожи на вереницу бессмысленности, вокруг одни куклы, они не дети уже совсем и не взрослые ещё, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь повзрослеют. Не одаренные щедрой любовью, они втайне ночью под одеялом надеются, что найдется на земле хоть кто-то, будь то человек или дьявол, кто полюбит их, кто скажет им, что всё будет хорошо, что их всегда будут защищать от всего на свете, от реальных угроз и от призрачных ночных кошмаров. Какой обделённый не мечтает об этом?

POV Клод

       Мальчишка скучен и пуст, словно его душа далеко отсюда. Моё восстановление высосало все его соки. В подобном заведении удивительно, что нашлось хоть что-либо стоящее. Эти маленькие кукольные попрошайки, с надеждой уставившиеся на меня, раздражают. Я не желаю связываться с безнадежными идиотами, думающими только о собственном комфорте. Даже разбалованные аристократы не столь эгоистичны, как маленькие сиротки. Обычно они просят какие-то глупости, вроде конфет или любви, в общем, абсолютно не ценную ерунду. Но меня заинтересовал этот белобрысый мальчишка. Признаться, я был удивлен, что он вообще выжил. Может, этот Алоис Транси стоит того, чтобы потратить на него свое бесконечно долгое время? Я успел заскучать за бесконечными трапезами прекрасных душ юных девушек.

      — Алоис Транси, — передо мной сидит совершенно мерзкое существо с маленькими пухлыми розовыми руками. На его лысой голове выступил пот; волнуется. Чем они здесь занимаются с маленькими мальчиками, и так ясно. Алоису уже двенадцать, в таком возрасте не усыновляют, а значит, мальчишке просто некому будет пожаловаться, что с ним здесь вытворяют. Но не теперь. — Не самый лучший выбор, месье Фаустус, он не слишком воспитан, сейчас же вообще ведет себя неадекватно, после того, как его друга Луку усыновили…

      — Скучает по другу? — удивленно смотрю на это подобие человека. Тот мнет в руках бумагу с делом Алоиса Транси.

      — Завидует, скорее, — врёт, его поросячьи глазки не смотрят на меня. Хочет отговорить. Ну уж нет, раз он хочет, чтобы я не брал мальчишку, значит, стоит взять его.

      — Покажите мне хотя бы одного ребенка, который не завидовал бы этому Луке.

      — Но есть дети более воспитанные и благочестивые, они молятся каждый день и…

      — Мне не нужен монах, мистер Ролл, мне нужен ребёнок, его зовут Алоис Транси. У Вас на руках всё, что нужно: документы о моём материальном состоянии, справка о месте работы, рекомендации. Нет ничего, что бы могло Вас заставить передумать.

      — О, что Вы, дело не в Вас! — поспешил меня уверить этот червь. — Просто, как бы Вам сказать, берут детей младше, оно и понятно: их ещё возможно воспитать и выдрессировать под свои нужды.

      — О каких НУЖДАХ Вы говорите? Мне нужен ребёнок, ребёнок не является сам по себе способом достижения чего-либо, скорее потребителем всего, что есть. Мне всё равно, каким он будет, потому что у меня есть всё, что нужно, включая способы воспитания. Поверьте, мистер Ролл, я справлюсь. Алоис Транси — это то, что мне нужно.

      — Раз Вы так говорите… Но предупреждаю Вас, он неуправляем, к тому же ужасный врун.

      — Не волнуйтесь об этом, я справлюсь, — я улыбнулся, Ролла передернуло от моей «улыбки». Он поспешил дать мне анкеты, которые я должен был заполнить. Все было достаточно просто и быстро. Уже через полчаса я стоял в странного вида помещении, напоминающем тюремный карцер. Мальчишка спал, подтянув свои тощие колени к груди; в позе эмбриона, проще говоря. За мной подошли двое. Они были более похожи на санитарок из психбольницы, нежели на нянечек. Мальчишку растолкали, он взглянул на них безучастным, чуть недовольным взглядом.

      — Транси, вставай, тебя усыновили.

      Его взгляд сделался чуть удивленным. Когда же он увидел меня, на лице его отразился страх, он задрожал и забился в угол. Скучно, неужели я потратил свое время на ЭТО?

      — Алоис, — я присел около кровати и протянул руку. Он не откинул её. В его взгляде читалась обречённость; когда я коснулся его головы, он обмяк и снова сделался безучастным. Так будет лучше для меня. Лучше поскорее убраться из этого поганого места. Я поднял его и понес к выходу. По дороге на меня смотрят дети. Сейчас в их глазах столько ненависти и зависти, они похожи на маленьких бесов ада, жалких, жестоких, примитивных.

 

* * *

 

POV Алоис

      Когда я увидел его… не могу описать. Это прозрение, озарение, что угодно, только не то, что было до этого. Сон сошёл. Пелена спала с моих глаз, и я увидел виновника своего состояния. Это животное, которое глотало мою кровь, отравило меня своим ядом. Он не человек, он что-то тёмное, древнее, словно сама вселенная. Мне сказали, что меня усыновили. Был ли это он, или это галлюцинации? Его рука, коснувшаяся лица, стерла все мои страхи, боль и ту звенящую пустоту. Я пребывал в небытии, мне было хорошо. Когда тебя нет, нечему страдать; меня не было.  
      Ничто не вечно. Я просыпаюсь от того, что мне невыносимо хорошо, тепло и мягко. В голове лёгкий туман, и только желудок сводит тупой болью. Когда я решаю всё-таки открыть глаза, то первое, что вижу — это два жёлтых зрачка. Они впиваются будто бы в нутро моего тела; мотаю головой, чтобы стереть наваждение, но получается плохо.  
      Приподнимаюсь на локтях и смотрю в глаза мужчине.

      — Доброе утро, — говорит он, а я не могу вымолвить и слова. Не то я удивлен, не то за время моего лежания в карцере совсем отупел.

 

POV Клод

       Он так и сидел, как идиот какой-то. Мнение о нём, как о чём-то стоящем, улетучилось, когда он задал самый из банальнейших вопросов, эгоистичный, ответ на который не даст ему никакой информации.

      — Где я? — вот она, вершина человеческого себялюбия. Перед страхом смерти люди опять-таки думают о том, как они выглядят и куда попали, и почему именно они. Будто не допускают возможности, что другой такой же, которого они считают только лишь элементом серой массы, так же спросит: почему я?

      — В помещении, извольте заметить.

      — Но, — мальчишка запнулся. Он посмотрел на свои руки и слегка подёргал край одеяла, собираясь с мыслями. — Вы… вы вампир? — близко к истине, но всё-таки он совершенно далёк от понимания того, что такое демон и вампир, он вообще далёк от таких вещей. Весь его круг интересов складывается из желаний: не быть избитым, изнасилованным и вдоволь набить свое брюхо.

      — Вряд ли такой, о каком Вы думаете.

      — Я о них не думаю, — нахал маленький, мелочь, а туда же, нос задирает. Было бы чему, а то ведь обыкновенный сын отрепья, личико только больно хорошенькое. И как таким уродился?

      — Я демон, — коротко говорю и наслаждаюсь произведенным эффектом. Он хмурится, кусает губу и потом изрекает то, над чем я готов биться в истерике смеха.

      — Их не бывает.

      — То есть вампиры бывают, а демоны нет? — насмешливо спрашиваю.

      — Тогда Вы укусили меня, вот я и… — мальчик замолкает и неосознанно потирает то место, куда я буквально вгрызался; там до сих пор припухшая рана. Такие отметины просто так не заживают.

      — Твоя кровь помогла мне напитать моё тело, мою ослабшую сущность. Впрочем, это к делу не относится. Я предлагаю тебе сделку.

      Неосознанно я перешёл на ты. Алоис, кажется, не заметил — он во все глаза смотрел на меня и раздумывал, скорее всего, куда меня определить: в друзья или враги. Конечно, выгода этому мальчику была знакома, но всё-таки он не был еще искушён в сделках, а потому с трудом мог себе представить, что существуют чисто деловые отношения, и что он может заключить самую выгодную сделку в своей жизни.

      — Какую?

      — Алоис, пусть демоны лишь сказка, но даже в сказках есть свои правила. Что нужно демонам? — он снова пожевал нижнюю губу. Что за манеры?

      — Душа. Но за душу они могут дать всё? — неуверенно спросил он и уставился на меня своими невозможно голубыми глазами.

      — Чего же ты пожелаешь за свою душу, Алоис?

      — Я не согласился ещё.

      — Хорошо. Будь ты просто человечишкой, решившим вызвать демона, а потом отказывающий в контракте, я бы тебя убил, но твоя кровь спасла меня, поэтому ты можешь подумать, — он зло на меня уставился, пытаясь прожечь во мне дырку. Не получится, Алоис, молоко ещё не обсохло на губах, чтобы вот так, да ещё и с демоном.

      — Это угроза? — насмешливо спрашивает он, явно храбрится.

      — Это стимул для раздумий.

      — Тогда — нет.

      — Что? — он что, серьёзно?

      — Нет. Доволен?

      — Ты что, хочешь и дальше влачить свое жалкое состояние? Хочешь служить подстилкой жирных уродов и малолетних хулиганов? — он вздрогнул, на его лице промелькнуло нечто, похожее на тень боли, но, возможно, мне показалось.

      — Не твоё дело, демон, — сквозь зубы выговаривает он и демонстративно натягивает на себя одеяло.

      — Отлично, тогда я верну тебя обратно в приют.

      — Ну и верни! Я тебя не просил меня забирать! — такой наглости я не ожидал. Ещё никогда в жизни мне не отказывали: контракт всегда был большой радостью для моих клиентов. Я могу дать всё и сейчас, ну, а потом когда-нибудь, как они думают, придет мифическое поглощение души или ад. Они толком и не интересуются что, потому что не верят, что это вообще когда-либо произойдёт. Люди обманываются своей непобедимостью, а после общения со мной вообще впадают в какое-то непонятное состояние эйфории и уверенности, что она не кончится никогда. Но этот мальчишка, почему он отказался?

      — Тогда собирайся. Я, видимо, с ума сошел, когда подумал, что в тебе есть что-то, сила и желание отомстить обидчикам. А ты, как оказалось, слабая и безвольная кукла для определенных сексуальных манипуляций.

      Он побледнел, губы скривились, и он с маской отвращения выдавил из себя:

      — Странно слышать это от самой большой шлюхи во всей вселенной. Уверен, у тебя были клиенты, желавшие получить твое тело. Будь это даже не столь грязная работа, как обслуживание, ты продажная тварь.

      — О, так вот что интересует тебя?

      — Ты меня не интересуешь ни в каком виде, верни меня назад.

      — Отлично, — я не выдержал. Эта маленькая грязная дрянь смеет мне тут морали читать, в моём же доме! Я схватил мальчишку за запястье и вытащил из постели. В длинной ночнушке, в которую я же его сам и одел, он смотрелся совсем как девчонка. Эти его блондинистые локоны и голубые глазища… Он был абсолютным ангелочком, только бы рот держал закрытым. Но куда уж там. Он заорал и начал выдергивать свою лапку из моей руки; я с удивлением разжал ладонь и увидел припухлость на запястье. Вроде бы не сильно сжимал. Наверное, рука пострадала в очередной схватке в приюте. Мальчишка прижал к себе руку и обиженно уставился на меня. Как возможно вообще сочетание такого откровенного очарования на личике с его грязным языком? Эта вульгарная показушная смелость меня раздражала.

      — Дай сюда, вправлю кисть.

      — Нет, мне от тебя ничего не нужно.

      — Ладно, тогда одевайся, не пойдёшь же ты в этом.

      — Где моя одежда? — я махнул рукой на шкаф. То, что он гордо именует одеждой, стыдно использовать даже на тряпки для мытья полов. Он распахивает шкаф левой рукой и удивленно глядит на содержимое. Я гордо смотрю ему в спину. Ещё бы, всё выбирал я, и, конечно, все вещи будут ему впору.

      — Но, — он неуверенно оборачивается, — Тут чьё-то, моего нет.

      — Надевай, что хочешь, те тряпки я уже выбросил.

      Мальчишка неуверенно берет с полки свитер и джинсы, я внимательно смотрю. Рука у него болит, и шевелить он ей не может. Алоис, придерживая джинсы левой рукой, надевает их на себя, потом застегивает; а вот со свитером сложнее. Я смотрю на его жалкие попытки, он сдается и смотрит на меня. Я даже не знаю, что передаёт его взгляд: не то просьбу, не то укор. Подхожу к нему и протягиваю руку. Он неуверенно вкладывает свою правую кисть и зажмуривается. Дело двух секунд — резко дергаю кисть, мальчишка с приглушенным всхлипом дергается в мою строну. Его голова непроизвольно уткнулась мне в грудь, он дрожит.

      — Надо зафиксировать, — он кивает. Я недолго роюсь в соседней комнате с аптечкой, пока не нахожу эластичный бинт. Когда я бинтую руку, он не смотрит на меня, а я всё это время удивляюсь его тонкой ручке, такой хрупкой и красивой. Потом помогаю ему натянуть свитер. Он с благодарностью смотрит на меня, но ничего не говорит. Далее, всё также в молчании, мы выходим из дома. Транси робко оглядывается по сторонам; в машине он буквально приклеился к стеклу, разглядывая улицу. Когда мы подъезжаем к приюту, я вижу, как он ёжится и бледнеет. А увидев ухмыляющуюся рожу местного авторитета, вообще сжимается и обхватывает себя руками.

      — Выходи, я пока улажу дела с бумагами, — он неверяще смотрит на меня, потом на этого громилу.

      — Я передумал, — шепчет Алоис. Наверное, если бы он сейчас не был в такой стрессовой ситуации, то ужаснулся бы моей ухмылке. Ах, значит, его высочество передумало?

      — Перспектива стать моим ужином тебе кажется удачнее, чем быть боксерской грушей для него? — киваю на крупного парня, стоящего возле выхода приюта.

      — Можем заключить твою дурацкую сделку, доволен? — раздраженно заявляет Транси. Ну нет, так быстро ты не отвертишься.

      — А я передумал, Транси, — холодно заявляю я. — Ты — не то, что мне нужно.

      — Что? — чуть не задохнулся он от возмущения.

      — А ты думал, особенный? Таких, как ты, полно, в одних приютах только сколько; да и, знаешь ли, домашние мальчики получше будут, воспитанней.

      — Какая тебе разница! Воспитание еды, абсурд какой!

      — Уж извини, у каждого свои замашки, так что выметайся из машины.

      — Нет.

      — Транси.

      — Я сказал нет! — он скрестил руки на груди и уставился перед собой.

      — Отлично, значит, я тебя просто вынесу.

      — НЕТ.

      — Хочешь заключить сделку? — с улыбкой спросил я. Он посмотрел на меня.

      — Да.

      — Отлично, и чего же ты желаешь?

      — Я хочу отомстить!

      — Кому?

      — Убийцам Луки… и…

      — И?

      — Им, — он кивнул на приют. — Но перед этим я хочу узнать о своих родителях.

      — Что именно?

      — Кто они, почему бросили или умерли… В общем, всё.

      — Ясно.

      — Так как?

      — Ладно, можем заключить сделку.

 

 

 

 

Глава II - Ты зануда! - А ты невыносимый ребенок!

 

 

POV Алоис

       — Вас необходимо определить в учебное заведение, — заявляет он мне после недельного игнорирования моей персоны. Когда мы заключили контракт, я приходил в себя два дня. Оказалось, что необходим обряд. Ничего серьезного и помпезного, просто клятвы, однако устанавливалась связь действительно болезненно и даже как-то неприятно, словно в мою голову кто-то залез и как следует встряхнул там все. Я думаю, мне не с чем сравнить то, что я ощущал при этом. Дальше больше, я окончательно убедился, что демоны — извращенцы! А как еще можно назвать то, что я вынужден был испытывать: как увижу Клода, так слезы сами собой текут, а если не вижу, то хочу увидеть и опять рыдаю. Короче, внешне это было, словно я влюблен, а он как бы взаимностью не отвечает. Такого унижения меня никто не заставлял чувствовать. Словно оторвали руку и положили в футляр перед тобой, а ты смотри, как она там, и не трогай. И здесь то же, только Клод — не рука, и оторвали не кусок тела, а кусок души или сердца, не знаю. Как сказал чертов демон:

      — В контракт входит обязательное эмоциональное чувство привязанности, оно нужно для того, чтобы контракт был обязательно выполнен. Я говорю о том, Алоис, что ты не сможешь просто так сбежать от меня и забыть о моем существовании; даже блокировав печать, ты всегда будешь желать увидеть меня.

      Вот такое вот извращение. А говорят, мир прогнил. Нет, это хуже. Слава Дьяволу — ну или кто придумал этот сомнительный контракт? — короче, слава этому рогатому, что связь себя так проявляет только на стадии установления, ломает тебе потихоньку психику первые два дня, а потом, вроде как, ничего и нет. Ну вот, собственно, там еще несколько дней прошли, неделя. И тут он решает, что мне нужно блеснуть собой в обществе. По-другому назвать я это не могу, ведь не за знаниями же он меня туда отправляет? Я и до совершеннолетия вряд ли доживу, неужели так надоел сильно?

        — Не хочу, — заявляю я, поедая очередную плитку шоколада.

        — Я не могу допустить, чтобы Вы были неграмотны, — тоже мне, гурман нашелся, чистоплюй адский, не хочет питаться необразованными мальчиками, подавай ему гения на тарелочке. Я, можно сказать, только жить начал, а он меня снова пихает невесть куда.

      — А если я прикажу, чтобы ты отказался от этой идеи? — ухмыляюсь ему в лицо. Клод невозмутим. Я вот не понимаю, все демоны такие шкафы, или это мне так повезло? Ни злости, ни ярости, вообще ничего. Это скучно.

      — Алоис, если Вы боитесь стать объектом насмешек и издевательств, я могу нанять учителей. И с детьми Вам контактировать не придется, — сволочь! Знает, на что надавить. Ненавижу детей, они настолько лживы, хуже взрослых, за личиной ангелочка прячут эгоистичную морду себялюбия.

        — Черт с тобой, надеюсь, это будет что-то престижное, — лениво допиваю чай.

        — Я уже подготовил список, могу рассказать о каждом из пансионов. После завтрака, если Вы пожелаете, мы можем съездить и посмотреть каждое учреждение.

      Зануда, на все готовый ответ. Опять придется ходить куда-то, учиться. В принципе, я не такой уж и балбес, но так не хочется уходить из этого покоя. Особняк — словно моя крепость. Да и Клода там не будет, доставать некого. И что я вообще там буду делать, а как же моя месть?

        — Мне прочесть список?

        — Будь так любезен, прочти, — вытаскиваю из вазы ромашку и начинаю поочередно отрывать ей лепестки, пока этот мистер Шкаф читает мне о моей будущей каторге.

        — Дулвич — международный пансион для мальчиков, расположенный на обширной парковой территории. Историческое происхождение Дулвича…

      Снова этот пафосный пласт ненужной информации. Пока Клод вдохновенно рассказывает про парковые аллеи и особое формирование культурных традиций, беззастенчиво рассматриваю его наружность. Безусловно, его облик приятен и, наверное, даже красив. Чего только стоит эта внешняя самоуверенность, элегантные движения. Не будь он чертовым демоном, я бы восхитился, но он, блин, почти гребаный фокусник, которых я ненавижу за уже существующий обман, являющийся опорой всех чудес. И здесь тоже обман. Вот она, красивая наружность — результат его сущности и способностей, подтверждающая его желание получить душу, иначе стал бы он стараться так выглядеть?

       Наверное, я пропустил слишком много. Клод молчит и смотрит на меня, я на него. Ну не слушал, и что теперь? Да и кому эти пафосные речи по душе, лично мне после приюта тошно. От вопроса «что бы Вы хотели съесть на завтрак» у меня начинается нервный смех. Какие невидящие, зажравшиеся люди живут в мире: стадионы у них крытые, форма от Версаче и трусы, пардон, с начесом. Другие с хлеба на воду перебиваются, а они вон истерику из-за цвета пироженки устраивают. Это вы не думайте, что придумал, все так и было. Вчера мы с Клодом пошли в свет. Мне было скучно, а он решил, что пора мне уже привыкать правильно вести себя в обществе. Ну и потащил он меня на обед в какой-то ресторан, название у него такое странное, что-то с призраками связанное, «Фантом», кажется. Клод в роли доброго моего дядюшки сидел напротив и сжигал взглядом, когда я не той вилкой не то мясо ковырял. Но мой позор мы опустим. Тем более, и не позор это, все эти вилки бесчисленные — чистое позерство. Так вот, сидел там мальчишка, гордости в нем и важности поболее, чем у Клода. И с таким видом он смотрел на свой десерт, что коли бы тот мог самоуничтожиться, то сделал бы это вместе со скатертью и столом. Потом этот мелкий рявкнул на стоящего рядом дворецкого и высказал ему целую поэму неписаных культурных выражений. Вот вам и аристократы, а я, признаться, думал, все это в прошлом. Так вот, я сидел и размышлял: как настолько разные жизни могут существовать рядом? Одни последнее доедают, а другие с жиру не знают, чем заняться.

 

POV Клод

       Я готов рвать на себе волосы. Этот мальчишка невыносим, за неделю он успел меня достать так, что я готов снова вернуться в клетку, чтобы отоспаться от его постоянных вопросов и мельтешения у меня перед носом. Он не соблюдает малейшие правила, постоянно пытается вывести меня из себя, более того, он не слушает того, что я ему говорю, делает либо наперекор мне, либо как ему угодно. У меня складывается впечатление, что он собирается просто хорошо пожить у меня на шее. Ни о какой мести он и не думает. Но если так, то этим займусь я. Так и быть, Алоис Транси, я сделаю все за тебя, если ты такой ленивый, глупый и надоедливый!

       Вот сейчас смотрит на меня, и по лицу ясно, что не слушал ни черта. Чувствую, мне с ним возиться долго. Надеялся на элегантное и быстрое решение проблемы, а получил разбалованного мальчишку с замашками принца. Не понимаю, откуда в нем это? Ведь вырос в приюте, я думал, будет забитый и тихий, вытягивать придется из него, но ничего подобного. Наверное, провалился я в этот раз. Он не затыкается ни на минуту, а слышать эти бредни я уже не могу. Поедешь в пансион как миленький, а я пока займусь поиском твоих родственников.

        — Отличный список, — ухмыляется белобрысая зараза, — хочу увидеть все эти школы, — что? Да он же и не слушал!

      — Хорошо, тогда мы съездим во все пансионы. Сегодня мы успеем посетить Дулвич, Катерхам, Элиссмеер.

        — Почему только три?

        — Все заведения сильно отдалены друг от друга, более того, нужно заказывать время на посещение, ведь нам нужно провести экскурсию.

        — О, а я думал, для демона нет ничего невозможного, — он довольно тянется и смотрит на меня с лукавой улыбкой. Не понимаю, он что, проверяет на прочность наш контракт? Думает, смогу ли я придушить его вопреки соглашению?

        — Если вы пожелаете, мы можем сегодня же увидеть все десять пансионов.

        — Ну вот, совсем другое дело, Клод. Я закончил, пойду в комнату, а ты пока займись… Ну, чем там занимаются дворецкие? О, и не забудь, я хочу увидеть все десять пансионов сегодня же. Или наш контракт ограничивает меня в чем-то? — Транси округляет глаза и невинно смотрит на меня.

        — Конечно, я займусь этим, а вы отдохните.

 

POV Алоис

       Избавиться решил. Ну я тебе устрою райскую жизнь, ты у меня сам в пансион благородных девиц сбежишь! Иду в свою комнату и закрываю дверь на замок; сразу делается как-то грустно и тоскливо. И он такой же, как они — лишь бы сбагрить. Конечно, он не обещал мне ничего такого, да и я не просил. Как-то не подумал о том, как будет одиноко; в приюте было так же, я только сменил обстановку. Конечно, можно приказать Клоду, и он будет таким, как я хочу, но правильно ли это: доверять ему? Нет, нельзя, и не только потому, что он демон. Просто если я сделаю это, то забуду правду. А я должен помнить: помнить, что не любим, помнить, что одинок, помнить свое место, помнить, что я всего лишь оборванец в дорогой одежде. Клод, я тебе никогда не скажу, что ты сделал для меня больше, чем кто-либо на свете. Я буду так же доставать тебя, чтобы ты ответил мне, как другие отвечали. Я хочу этого, чтобы я почувствовал, что все еще жив, что все еще дышу. Хотя нет, не стоит. В ответ я получал от них лишь боль, разве я хочу боли, разве я мазохист? А что, если ничего другого нет, и это единственное, что я вообще могу чувствовать? Нет, было, было точно, Лука был, и он мне дарил совсем другое, а я не мог, я ничего не мог дать ему! Лишь смерть. Нет, нет, не любите меня, не жалейте, мне не чем отплатить вам взамен. Я мертвец, таким и должен оставаться — с примитивными импульсами в голове, которых хватает только на третьесортные остроты. Клод, я не признаюсь, я буду издеваться, как они делали это со мной, как все это делают, как высмеивают все и вся. Ты просто кукла в моих руках, какой когда-то был я. За твое щедрое предложение я отплачу тебе так, как мне отплатила жизнь.

        — Ты не хочешь, ты не должен.

        — Я буду, иначе, что еще мне остается?

        — Месть, ты сам сказал.

        — И она тоже, но разве смогут они понять, как мне было плохо? Разве смерть научит их этому, разве они будут страдать? А если нет, то почему я должен упускать шанс отыграться хотя бы на нем?

        — Он помогает.

        — За мою душу. Он хочет лишь сожрать меня.

        — Почему ты хочешь причинить боль?

        — Ничего другого я не умею…

      Я чувствую, как правого плеча что-то касается, я будто выныриваю изо сна. Это Клод, неужели уже все выполнил? Вид у него довольно равнодушный. У моего дворецкого их всего два: один тот, что назвал, а второй тот, который он использует, когда я пытаюсь вывести его на разговор. Не знаю, как назвать его, наверное, пренебрежительно-укоризненный.

        — Алоис, я переговорил с директорами всех пансионов, нас ждут во всех, можем собираться и ехать.

        — Я должен надеть что-то особенное?

        — Не обязательно, Вы ведь всего лишь едете смотреть пансионы. Если хотите, то можете надеть более официальную одежду.

        — О, отлично, — у меня появилась идея, выталкиваю Клода из спальни. — Тогда я сейчас переоденусь, а ты подожди меня.

        — Я должен Вам помочь?

        — Ну что ты, я уже большой мальчик, справлюсь сам.

       Клод не без сомнений выходит, я защелкиваю дверь. И как он прошел, пока я спал, закрывал же дверь! Чертов демон! Я довольно долго роюсь в шкафу, пока не нахожу абсолютно коротенькие фиолетовые шорты, такого же цвета и материала плащ и кружевную блузку. Клод бы ни за что такое не купил, он же должен блюсти честь моего поддельного рода, а вот я вчера в магазине одежды развлекся, смотря на его реакцию, когда покупал все это. Но что он мне может сказать, я же босс. Когда я надел сие на себя, понял, что плачет по мне самый модный бордель Франции. Но осмотрев еще раз критично свой образ, довершил его строгой темно-зеленой жилеткой, которую мне купил Клод. Осталась проблема с голыми ногами, никаких гольф у меня почему-то не обнаружилось. Но я смекалистый мальчик, за неделю я обшарил все поместье и обнаружил три комнаты прислуги, одна из них принадлежала девушке служанке. Я даже пару раз видел ее, но до сих пор даже не знал имени. Зато покопавшись позавчера в ее комнате, обнаружил два прекраснейших черных чулочка. Ну да, страдаю я клептоманией, то есть не страдаю, а наслаждаюсь. Натянул я чулки, сверху сапоги со шнуровкой и, наконец, вышел. Клода за дверью не оказалось, спустившись вниз, я увидел, что Клод ждет меня внизу. Когда он меня увидел, я понял, что передо мной самое терпеливое существо на планете, ибо все, что я мог наблюдать на его лице — дергание левого глаза.

        — Что-то не так? — улыбаясь, спрашиваю я.

        — Ваш наряд несколько вульгарен, — говорит он, осматривая меня вновь и вновь. Я надеялся, признаться, на что-то более эмоциональное.

        — Переодеваться не пойду.

        — Алоис, в учебном учреждении не принято так ходить.

        — Ну так я же не учусь еще там, верно, Клод?

 

POV Клод

      Мало того, что этот засранец разоделся как чучело, так он еще и устроил цирк в Дулвиче. Зачем я только повел его туда, ну зачем? Ведь можно было нанять учителей, пусть себе в другой части поместья занимается. Нет, решил в приличное общество его вывести. Ну что ж, расхлебывай, Клод. Когда он накинулся на директора Коллинза и принялся его крепко сжимать в объятиях, я выдержал. Когда он уселся в кресло и принялся облизывать предложенные Коллинзом пирожные, я сдержался. Когда он выразил желание вечером после учебы уезжать в поместье, потому что ему одиноко без меня спать, я только крепко сжимал зубы и зло бросал взгляды в его сторону. Но когда этот мелкий пакостник опрокинул на директора чай и, извиняясь, полез вытирать его брюки своим кружевным платочком, я просто схватил его за шкирку и вышел из кабинета. Это было выше моих сил! Он хоть понимает, в какое заведение попал? Другие молятся, чтобы хотя бы семестр здесь отучиться! Засунув его в машину, я сел рядом с ним и сказал шоферу ехать в направлении дома.

        — Клод, ты видел его лицо? Он буквально покраснел весь, — а эта бестолочь смеялась, кажется, не замечая моей реакции.

        — Алоис, Ваше поведение неприемлемо. Если Вы хотите войти в общество, а Вы хотите это сделать…

        — Ничего я не хочу, — насупился он.

        — Послушайте, Вы зря думаете, что Ваше желание осуществится само собой, для мести Вам нужно занять определенное положение в обществе.

        — Я не понял, причем тут общество?

        — Если бы Вы слушали меня хотя бы иногда… Приемные родители Луки, я нашел их.

        — Что? — он побледнел и уставился на меня. Ну наконец, а то я думал, он так и будет строить из себя идиота.

        — Господин и госпожа Сайрос — уважаемые люди не только Лондона, Британии. Если Вы хотите насладиться местью, а не просто убить их, то Вам нужно расположение публики высшего света. Для этого нужны знакомства. Самое верное для Вас — это завязать отношения со сверстниками в подобном учреждении. Я ясно выражаюсь?

        — И они уважаемые? — я удивленно смотрю на него. Что это? Его трясет? Что я такого сказал?

        — А что в этом странного?

       — Но как, они же издевались над ним, как это возможно? Почему? — как он наивен все-таки.

       — А Вы думали, для чего таким людям усыновлять ребенка в затхлом приюте? Не для воспитания же. Для богатых свои приюты, там дети породистые, а в таком, как оказались Вы, детей берут для иных целей. Так почему же Вы думаете, что они могли купить ребенка и не могли заплатить за молчание о том, что с ним стало?

       — Я… Неужели все, кого усыновляли? — он невидяще смотрит в кресло водителя, в его глазах стоят слезы.

      — Ну, возможно, какая-нибудь пара и могла усыновить, потому что хотела детей. Но, Алоис, они просто торговцы, это не приют, это ферма по выращиванию кукол для утех.

       — Тогда странно, почему я… как же меня…- он не мог сказать, что именно, но было понятно.

       — Я думаю, ты приглянулся директору, разве нет? И он просто не показывал тебя, — мальчишка как-то странно смотрит, его глаза наполняются ужасом. Неужели он забыл об этом?

 

POV Алоис

      Как я мог забыть? Почему? Конечно, было, меня никогда не показывали приемным родителям, а он всегда звал меня к себе. Даже тогда, после смерти Луки, как я мог забыть такое? Почему я помнил то, что делал со мной Пирс и не помнил его?

       — Почему я забыл об этом? — смотрю на Клода, он лишь вздыхает и отворачивается от меня. Ему противно? Или он не знает, что сказать? — Ответь, как так?

       — Я думаю, он каждый раз после… стирал Вам память.

       — Так не бывает, — шепчу я.

       — Не бывает, только если он не человек.

       — Что? Ты себя слышишь? А кто он?

      — Пока я не знаю этого.

       — Ты демон или кто? Как не знаешь, у вас, у тварей, разве нет нюха друг на друга?! — Клод зло смотрит на меня и вновь отворачивается.

       — Есть, но не на всех. Например, низшие демоны — их можно спутать с людьми, их сила слишком мала, чтобы я мог заметить их.

       — Так это демон?

       — Мы выясним это.

       — Я не хочу в пансион, — он снова смотрит на меня, и в его глазах что-то проскакивает, не то жалость, не то что-то такое, чего там не может быть вовсе.

       — Хорошо, но как насчет учителей? — спрашивает он, внимательно меня разглядывая. Неужели послабление?

       — Идет.

      Скоро мы приезжаем домой, а именно так я теперь ощущаю то место, где живу с Клодом. Он провожает меня до спальни, где я устраиваюсь в центре кровати, глядя в потолок. Потом включаю телевизор и погружаюсь в атмосферу пустоты и безразличия. По ТВ идет какое-то странное шоу, но меня оно почти не волнует. Почему-то мне кажется, что сегодня что-то произошло между мной и Клодом, но я никак не могу понять, что. За всеми этими мыслями меня застает мой дворецкий и ведет ужинать. Он как-то странно смотрит, и я не могу расценить этот взгляд. Позже, когда Клод помогает мне лечь в постель, перед тем как он уходит, я хватаю его за руку.

       — Ты можешь посидеть чуть-чуть? — он странно ухмыляется.

       — Вы доказываете мне сегодняшние Ваши слова Коллинзу о том, что Вам одиноко спать без меня?

       — И это тоже, — зеваю и тяну его на кровать. — Не думай о себе слишком много, Клод.

      Последнее, что я вижу перед сном — его мягкую улыбку. Может, мне приснилось? Клод ведь совсем не умеет улыбаться.

 

* * *

 

POV Алоис

       Итак, вот начались мои трудовые будни. На следующий же день ко мне пришла куча образованного народа. Я о преподавателях. К моему стандартному набору из обязательных предметов добавилась еще всякая ненужная чертовщина, типа этикета, танцев, уроков верховой езды, экономики и прочего. Представляю, как Клод радовался — теперь он меня видел только во время еды и утренних и вечерних переодеваний. Я же был уставшим и несчастным ребенком, над которым, как только могло, измывалось исчадие ада и еще группа высокооплачиваемых профессоров. Времени у меня не оставалось, я не то, что про Клода позабыл, не было времени даже на раздумья. Вечером я просто падал на кровать и засыпал в той же позе. Так бы, наверное, и продолжалось, пока…

       — Сегодня после обеда мы съездим кое-куда, — говорит Клод, осторожно втирая шампунь в волосы.

       — И куда же? — я никого не знаю. Или это что-то типа визита, знакомства?

       — Надо же Вас познакомить с друзьями и партнерами отца.

       — Чего? Какого еще отца? — я аж поперхнулся.

       — Совсем забыл рассказать, Ваш мнимый отец — владелец фабрики по изготовлению мебели Транси.

       — Если он мнимый, то почему фамилия моя? — не понял я.

       — А вот фамилия как раз не Ваша. Вставайте, я Вас ополосну.

       — Как так?

       — Видите ли, Вы попали в приют не по своему настоящему имени, по бумагам: вы мальчик, отданный фондом Транси на попечение приюта. И, как следствие, Вас записали под такой фамилией, насчет имени я не знаю.

       — Фондом? — он бредит?

       — Именно. Фонд Транси создан в восемьдесят шестом в помощь сиротам. Как Вы попали в распоряжение фонда, пока не ясно.

       — Так выясни! — Клод усмехнулся.

       — Приятно думать, что Вы, наконец, взялись за ум, я боялся, что буду делать все в одиночку.

       — Будто я должен. Ты получил указания, когда заключил со мной контракт. Так что, узнай все о моем усыновлении и настоящих родителях.

       — Я все сделаю, как прикажете.

       — Так что насчет этой странной встречи?

       — Это Ваш шанс войти в общество. Транси старший умер всего несколько лет назад, наследник пропал давно. Возраст ваш с ним совпадает, по бумагам Вы Транси, никого другого с такой фамилией нет. Пока фабрикой управляет дочь его кузины, но вскоре мы можем оформить наследство.

       — И что я должен буду там делать?

       — Ничего особенного, подобные приемы устраивают для общения и приятного времяпрепровождения. На таких вечерах заключаются сделки и даже браки. Так что, познакомитесь с парой человек, перекинетесь словами и все. Это пробный вечер, я надеюсь на Вас.

       Значит, придется пойти, посмотреть на толстосумов. А что, это как в зоопарк сходить, только веселее. Мне даже не терпится посмотреть на это высшее общество. Чем оно так блистает, что у простых людей слюни текут при его упоминании? Хотя, если быть честным, хочется отстрелять их всех там, этих графов недоделанных. Ну и черт с ними.

      После обеда Клод контролирует процесс моего одевания в дурацкий костюм с неудобным пиджаком и душащей меня бабочкой. А я так надеялся пойти в чем-то красивом, но нет, выгляди, как часть серой элитной массы в дорогой ткани. Вот какой толк тогда в этих покроях? Все равно все одинаково выглядят. Ладно, Клоду виднее, наверное. В восемь мы выезжаем. Каково же было мое удивление, когда в хозяине дома я узнал того самого мальчишку из ресторана? И никакой он не мальчишка вовсе, а Сиэль Фантомхайв — глава дома, владелец этого пафосного съестного заведения, а также владелец самой крупной фабрики по производству игрушек в Британии.

       — Приятно Вас видеть здесь, Алоис Транси, — пожал мне руку этот напыщенный индюк. Я весь скривился, изображая доброжелательность; он заметил.

       — Взаимно, — выдавил я из себя, за что получил тычок от Клода. Ой, да, «взаимно» — это в другой ситуации надо было говорить, когда я с другим гостем говорю, точно, а здесь надо было другое.

       — Спасибо за приглаше… — черт, отвернулся. Ну пошел на фиг этот индюк.

       — Будьте внимательней, господин, — вот блин, а я думал, будет весело.

      Но как оказалось потом, приятное времяпрепровождение мы с Клодом понимаем совершенно по-разному. Я думал, что весело — это пить шампанское, кидаться в Сиэля свернутыми из салфеток шариками и приставать к дворецкому Фантомхайва. Надо признать, он более любезен, чем мой. Ну, а в понятии Клода веселье — это молча стоять в компании стариков, обсуждающих мировую политику, всем улыбаться и говорить «взаимно», ну или какие еще мы там фразы изучили. Короче, будь я таким же послушным мямлей, как Фантомхайв, я бы потратил зря время. Но я ведь знаю, как надо веселиться. Оказалось, не я один: на приеме был еще один нормальный парень — принц Сома, знай я заранее, подошел бы. А так — увидел странное нечто в расписной индийской одежде. Вот почему ему можно выглядеть, как он хочет, а мне нет?

       — Потому, что принц Сома одет согласно традиции Индии, его одежда такой же дресс-код, как ваш костюм и бла, бла, бла, — дальше я не слушал.  
В общем, хорошо было, уехали от Фантомхайва мы далеко за полночь. Утром меня ждала головомойка, что-то на тему неуместного поведения и неумения пить. О, и еще — как же я забыл — лекция о том, что таким детям, как я, алкоголь вообще запрещен, и чтобы в следующий раз я тактично промолчал. Нет, он такой интересный! Значит, на совещаниях сидеть я взрослый, а пить нет? Несправедливо!

 

* * *

 

POV Алоис

       Сегодня я видел их, этих ублюдочных родителей Луки; они сидели и улыбались мне, как ни в чем не бывало. Они даже не вспомнили моего лица, когда я смотрел на них в приюте. Они не вспомнили! Я еле выдержал их пошлые лица. К сожалению, сбежать — значило бы провалить все, а я не могу этого допустить. Уже как месяц я руковожу, а вернее, еле-еле справляюсь с громадной фабрикой Транси. Не будь Клода, к чертям бы она полетела, но он свое дело знает. Фабрика не просто процветает, мы купили новое здание в два раза больше прежнего и там запускаем основное производство, а старое здание будет переоборудовано, и теперь там будет производиться мебель из дорогого дерева, то есть товары-роскошь для элиты Лондона. Сайросы как раз занимаются поставкой дерева, так что мне никак нельзя показать им, как я их ненавижу. Нет, я буду улыбаться им, хотя, видит Бог — если этот эгоист существует — я бы вырвал им кишки и повесил на обозрение Лондона.

       — Господин, сегодня в три у Вас встреча с мистером Ариве.

       — Фу, опять этот старикан будет лезть обниматься, — сползаю в кресле так, что часть спины оказывается на сиденье. Клод хмурится.

       — А Вы пожмите его руку, а не ждите, пока он начнет здороваться, да пожмите так, чтобы у него кости захрустели.

       — Да не могу я себя заставить, он такой противный.

       — Ну, тогда терпите.

       — Вот, пользы от тебя, — фыркаю, — лучше бы принес пожрать чего, а?

       — Как вы выражаетесь? И вообще, знаете же, обед подам в столовую, никакого кусочничества.

       — Ой, какой ты противный и занудный, аж в кишках зудит. Ты вообще-то должен меня слушаться, а не возникать.

       — Хорошо, — вздыхает он, — что бы вы хотели съесть?

       — А выбор большой? — слезаю с кресла и близко подхожу к Клоду, он невозмутимо смотрит на меня.

       — Гастрономический, главным образом, — заявляет он мне, пока я приближаюсь совсем уж близко и томно заглядываю ему в глаза. Этот способ достать его я изобрел совсем недавно, жаль, он так сейчас не реагирует, как сначала.

       — Жаль, — вздыхаю я, — а я подумал, не побаловать ли себя демоном на обед.

       — А не подавитесь, господин? — вот, это выражение обожаю — бровь приподнял и смотрит на меня, будто отчитает в миллионный раз. Я это выражение называю «ехидный демон».

       — Мой желудок в былые времена в приюте и не такое переваривал, — картинно всхлипываю, не помогает. Ну конечно, это тебе не Сома, который сразу полезет извиняться, этому по барабану.

       — Это верно, хотя меня по остроте вряд ли можно сравнить с чужими органическими жидкостями, — улыбка с моего лица спадает мгновенно. Это он вообще к чему сказал? Хотя бы думал! Ах нет, он же не человек, совсем забыл, ему чуждо сострадание. Он смотрит на меня с некоторой издевкой и превосходством, но это грязный трюк, не выигрыш. Неужели он не видит разницы между одним и другим? Или видит, но ему все равно?

       — Простите, это было неуместно, — говорит он, но я вижу, что ему все равно, это лишь его гребаный этикет!

       — Да уж, ты, пожалуй, преснее будешь, Клод, чужие органические жидкости были куда более пикантны на вкус, — получил? Вот теперь и стой дальше, как шкаф. Сволочь бесчувственная. Но он не стоит, разворачивается и уходит. Вот и поговорили.

       Вечером я игнорирую все его вежливые вопросы насчет ужина, помощи в переодевании и вообще его. Нечего ему расслабляться, он мне, как-никак, служит. В эту ночь я долго лежу без сна; часы тихо тикают, из окна раздается шелест деревьев, но меня это никак не успокаивает, как бывает по обыкновению. Я думаю о нем, о Клоде. Почему он такой? В нем нет жизни, или это демоническая сущность такая? Нет, такого не может быть, я помню, каким он был тогда, в ту ночь, когда пил мою кровь. Он был абсолютным животным, чувственным и страстным. Как же он стал таким отстраненным и холодным, словно статуя изо льда? Хотя какое мне дело до него? Будто у меня других мыслей нет, кроме как о нем, словно я забылся. Нет, это не так, я не забыл ничего. Мне кажется, я готов к самой мелкой мести, самой незначительной, готов увидеть, как полыхает мой приют. Я хочу стать свободным от него, хочу знать, что не вернусь туда никогда. Вот только я боюсь, я не могу представить тот ужас, который испытаю, увидев это место. А как уничтожить то, чего боишься до чертиков? Да, все будет делать Клод, но как он будет смотреть на меня? Я не хочу, чтобы он видел это, ведь это еще один повод для насмешек. Саркастичная сволочь не упустит в будущем использовать это против меня.

      В семь утра я тихо встаю и одеваюсь, в восемь Клод придет меня будить, а мне нужно незаметно уйти. Конечно, он узнает, еще до того как я уйду, но, по крайней мере, мне не нужно будет смотреть ему в глаза. Пройти главные ворота мне не удается, потому что они автоматически закрываются, а кнопка только у охранника. Будить его мне не хочется, он меня в глаза-то видел пару раз, поэтому перелезаю через витиеватый забор и с чистым сердцем иду по дороге в направлении Лондона. Особняк находится на окраине, не слишком далеко, но пешком это где-то час ходьбы. На окраине хорошо, здесь тихо и просторно. Дорога совсем пустая, солнце только показывает первые лучи, и мне кажется, будто я совсем один в этом мире. Но это не такое одиночество, не то отчаянное и молчаливое, нет. Это скорее гармония, или что-то вроде того. Мне просто хорошо. Только неприятно скребет в груди перед предстоящей встречей, но я знаю, что должен. Я обязан посмотреть своим страхам в лицо и понять, что я могу и должен сделать то, что хотел, о чем попросил Клода.

       Я долго плутал в Лондоне и никак не мог отыскать приют, ведь в то время я вообще никуда не выходил за пределы персонального ада. Но все-таки, не без помощи прохожих, я нашел приют. Он стоял особняком на улице Линн Хилл, в небольшой усадьбе, или что-то типа того. Недалеко был парк; как я предполагаю, там я и встретил Клода, когда сбежал ночью. Приют был обветшалым; прошло не более двух месяцев, но события в моей голове как-то сильно смешались. Наверное, жизнь в этом месте была настолько однообразной и мерзкой, что она слилась воедино и просто потерялась за бесконечными событиями, которые происходят теперь. Но вдруг на улицу выталкивают пару человек, в груди все холодеет. Это Пирс с дружками и какой-то мальчишка, совсем маленький; он жмется к зданию приюта, кажется, пытаясь стать меньше. Новенький, что ли? Не видел его раньше. В горле все пересыхает, и меня буквально тянет к дому, я подхожу ближе и вижу воочию, как мальчишку окружают и начинают пихать в разные стороны, словно перекидывая мячик. И со мной так делали, и это было не самым ужасным, но в горле застревает рыдание, я чувствую, как по лицу текут слезы. Я иду еще ближе и понимаю, что не могу остановиться, но зачем? Зачем я это делаю? Я не хочу этого видеть, зачем? Вот я уже на тропинке, и еще и меня замечают. Паника, которую я испытал от того, что меня заметили, не сравнима ни с чем.

       — Глядите, какая птичка прилетела, — ржет Пирс.

       — Да ладно, Транси! — на лицах изумление вкупе со злорадством.

       — Что, не пришелся по вкусу своему опекуну?

       — Или, может, ты ночами в его постели скучаешь по нашим теплым объятиям? — не замолкает Пирс.

       Я настолько поражен, что не могу ничего ответить. Тем временем они бросают мальчишку и идут ко мне. Я понимаю, что надо отступить, бежать, что угодно, только не стоять вот так, как истукан. Почему я стою? Зачем? Чего я жду? Я жду, что они меня схватят и отлупят? Или еще что похуже?

       — Чего же ты молчишь, принцесса? Или язык проглотил? Ба, вы посмотрите на его шмотки, парень научился отрабатывать свое содержание.

       — А ты неблагодарный, это ведь мы тебя научили всему, — когда Пирс хватает меня за руку, я будто оттаиваю, ступор сменяется сопротивлением. Но куда уж там, с четырьмя гориллами разве справишься. Тем более что они все меня старше на два-три года.

       — Хорошенький стал. Ну коли пришел, то идем, расскажешь нам, как живешь.

       У меня появляется надежда на то, что взрослые из приюта отобьют меня у них, но потом я вспоминаю, что они даже не помнят толком имен подопечных, и мои рассказы о том, что я уже не здешний, скорее насмешат.  
       Дальше все происходит как в страшном сне: меня тащат по коридорам, я слушаю их пошлые шуточки, вижу недоуменные лица других детей, пытаюсь вновь и вновь вырваться, но безуспешно. А потом вдруг что-то щелкает, и я ору имя Клода; я кричу так, что срываю голос, только бы он услышал меня, только бы он пришел и не нарушил контракт, только бы было правдой то, что он у меня есть! Последнее особенно меня волнует. А вдруг я сошел с ума здесь, и мне это все только кажется? Вдруг я придумал его: саркастичного, идеального, по-своему заботливого личного демона? Вдруг я просто шизофреник, вдруг…

       — Господин, зачем же Вы пошли сюда один? — слышу я над ухом. От этого голоса я расслабляюсь; пусть даже шизофреник, главное, спасен. Я приоткрываю глаза и вижу лицо Клода. Он смотрит ровно и спокойно, словно ничего и не случилось. А я чувствую, как из глаз текут слезы. Потом я громко шмыгаю носом, Клод поднимает меня и прижимает к себе.

       — Вы так и не научились себя прилично вести, что я говорил насчет шмыганья носом?

       — В такой момент о платке можешь думать только ты, — обиженно заявляю я. Голос хриплый и совсем не похож на мой. — Меня тут чуть не изнасиловали, а ты!

       — Простите, господин, этого больше не повторится, — я смотрю ему в глаза и демонстративно снова шмыгаю носом, а потом прижимаюсь еще сильнее, закрывая глаза. Это такой редкий момент, когда он вот так меня держит, да и вообще редкий в моей жизни. — Что прикажете?

       — Убей, — тихо произношу я ему на ухо.

       — Убить?

       — Да, убей их всех, а приют сожги, — я открываю глаза и смотрю за спину Клода. Эту картину я, наверное, никогда не забуду — ошарашенные моим появлением и заявлением маленькие сиротки. Я не буду оправдывать себя. Да, я хотел, чтобы умерли все, потому что я хотел, чтобы это место было уничтожено, но разве стало бы он таковым, если бы они остались живы? Нет, пришли бы новые монстры, и снова приют будет работать, и снова страдания и боль. Да и не ждет этих детей ничего, они были пустыми и озлобленными, как я, зачем нужны такие, как я? Нет, не нужны, дети должны быть счастливыми, любимыми, маленькими. Именно маленькими, они не должны знать, что такое нужда, что такое боль, что такое наказание и холод. Нет, это слишком рано.

       — Как прикажете, господин. Закройте глаза, прошу Вас.

       — Да, конечно, я не хочу этого видеть.

       После того как он закончил, мы стояли на пепелище приюта.

       — Как Вы хотели, все мертвы.

       — А директор?

       — Его не было, он уволился почти сразу после того, как я Вас забрал.

       — Странно.

       — Пожалуй.

       — Мы можем идти.

       — Да, — Клод посмотрел на меня и наклонился. Я, не ожидая такого подвоха, отшатнулся, дворецкий схватил меня за руку и вытер платком что-то на моем лбу. — Вы ранены.

       — Так мы идем? — раздраженно спрашиваю я. Он улыбается, и теперь это мне не кажется странным — видеть его улыбку.

       — Да, идем.

 

 

 Глава III - Чудовище рядом со мной

 

 

_Что, если бы сон Бога вдруг стал реальностью? Что, если бы наши сны о нем создавали его раз за разом? Настало бы время, когда мир был бы бесконечно длинным и долгим, он создавался бы раз за разом, и никакая потеря не смогла бы уничтожить нашу жизнь. Но и жизни бы не было. Что есть жизнь без страданий, коли понимаем мы счастье через них?  
Саша Ро_

 

POV Клод

      Мальчишка — идиот, зачем он сунулся в этот приют? Когда увидел, как его лапают бывшие дружки, готов был порвать на части этих осквернителей, а он не особо и вырывался! Стоял, как истукан, только горло сорвал от крика. И чего он хотел добиться своим поведением? Зачем снова отдаваться в лапы своих мучителей? Может, он обыкновенный мазохист, и ему не хватает острых ощущений? А по виду не скажешь, потому что уже день Алоис лежит и тупо пялится в потолок, ни в какую не хочет вставать. Только я все наладил, думал, что он за ум взялся, так нет, опять у него эта депрессия, или как ее. Больной на голову он.

       — Господин, — стучу к нему в дверь, он не отвечает. Отворяю дверь и вижу в центре кровати свернутый кулек из одеял. Сажусь на кровать, мальчишка не шевелится, — даже если бы Вы спали, давно бы уже проснулись. Я знаю, как Вы чутко спите.

      Ворох одеял шевелится, и миру является белобрысая макушка. Он смотрит на меня, недовольно поджимая губы. А бледный-то какой! Так не пойдет, я не хочу поедать бледную немощь.

       — Вы знаете, что лежание в постели нецелесообразно для Вас.

       — Ага, неэффективно, время — деньги и прочее. Ты это уже все мне говорил.

       — Значит, мало говорил, — он улыбается и садится в кровати.

       — Более чем. Как так получается, что я твой хозяин, а происходит все так, как ты хочешь?

       — Не как я хочу, а как выгоднее для Вашей цели.

       — Это не меняет сути, всегда все происходит, как ты задумал, почему?

       — На то я и демон. А слушал бы я Вас, извините, но мы не добились бы никакого результата.

       — Много ты понимаешь.

      — В ненависти — достаточно.

       — Просто я не ожидал, что так будет, я думал, посмотрю, и ничего не произойдет. В смысле, с чего бы мне быть шокированным?

       — Это Вам лучше знать, в любом случае, как оказалось, мстить не так легко, говорить и делать — это разные вещи. Вы должны быть готовы к тому, чего еще не знаете. А если Вы так реагируете на вещи, к которым привыкли за долгое время, то тогда не стоит и браться.

       — Я слабак, по-твоему? — глупый вопрос. Как вообще демон может что-то сказать по этому поводу? Для меня все люди слабы. Но, с другой стороны, кто, как не демон, знает все о людях?

       — Вам важно мое мнение?

       — Может быть. А ты приготовишь что-нибудь вкусное?

       — Десерт?

       — Мг, пирожное или пирог.

       — Да, но Вам нужно съесть что-то еще. Есть одно сладкое вредно, более того, Вы до сих пор не набрали нужного веса.

      — Что, боишься, кости в зубах застрянут? — от него буквально исходят волны злости, меня поражает эта особенность — мгновенная перемена настроения. Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от него.

       — Я не поедаю тела, Алоис, тебе это известно, — холодно отвечаю. — Имела место быть моя неосторожность выпить Вашей крови, — я наклоняюсь так близко, что мне слышен стук его сердца; он резко вдыхает, и ритм ускоряется. Нет, это не от страха. Такой не будет меня бояться, тогда что же это за чувства? Неужели ты разрешил себе увлечься своим слугой?

      — Судя по твоей физиономии, еще захотелось? — он странно улыбается, как-то фальшиво.

      — Нет, хотел извиниться за свое поведение. Надеюсь, десерт Вам придется по вкусу, — разворачиваюсь и ухожу. Он же весь день валяется в кровати. Приготовив десерт, отдаю его Анне — служанке. Не хочу видеть сейчас это наглое создание, потому что еще чуть-чуть, и я буду готов придушить его собственными руками. Вечером все же нахожу в себе силы зайти в его спальню, в конце концов, вечерний туалет никто не отменял, да и негоже мне бегать от мальчишки.

 

* * *

POV Алоис

       — Мистер Транси, я думал, мы сошлись в цене? — толстые губы Сайроса неприятно улыбаются мне. Такое ощущение, что перед встречей он съел что-то жирное и масляное, потому что его губы странно блестят. Меня передергивает от этих мыслей, но сам я улыбаюсь. Нет, не так, как обычно, словно дебил, скорее, по-деловому, с нотой пренебрежительности.

       — Мистер Сайрос, не поймите неправильно, мне не жаль денег, но понимаете, мой дворецкий, — киваю на стоящего позади Клода, — он жуткий скряга, — мило улыбаюсь, Сайрос удивленно смотрит на меня, потом на Клода, я вижу, как демон сжимает губы в одну линию.

       — Я не очень Вас понимаю, причем здесь Ваш дворецкий, и, более того, не слишком могу понять, зачем он здесь?

      — Ой, да вы не подумайте ничего такого, просто я считаю, что уже достаточно разбираюсь в делах своего любимого отца, которого потерял так давно, — кусаю нижнюю губу и печально смотрю на эту обрюзгшую морду, — но Клод говорит, что я легковерный болван, за которым нужно постоянно следить.

      Их реакция была моей наградой: Клод на глазах белеет, Сайрос все чаще переводит взгляд с дворецкого на меня.

       — Еще раз, Вы мне отказываете, потому что Ваш слуга решил, что закупать лес у нас не выгодно?

       — Клод, выйди, пожалуйста, — демон зло смотрит на меня, но все-таки выходит. — Ну, откровенно говоря, так, — доверительно сообщаю я Сайросу.

      — Он ведь не просто дворецкий, он, фактически, мой опекун и имеет право наложить вето на любые мои действия.

       — Я бы такого слугу уничтожил, — зло отвечает Сайрос. — Да что там, он бы не попал ко мне на работу!

       — Вот-вот, представляете, каково мне? Я ничего не могу сделать без его разрешения! А ведь я совсем один, некому за меня заступиться, — всхлипываю.

      — Ну, может, возможно снизить цену, хотя бы на сорок процентов?

      — Алоис, что Вы, — этот мерзкий тип касается моей руки и хлопает по ней, — я не могу так сильно снизить цену.

       — Как же мне быть? — почти рыдаю, слезы прямо текут сами собой. Спасибо магазину приколов, запасся каплями до конца жизни. — Может, хотя бы на тридцать? — громко сморкаюсь в кружевной платок, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией этой сволочи.

       — Это очень большая скидка, — я еще больше расстраиваюсь, задыхаясь.

       — Вы поймите, Клод… он по документам может решать за меня, и он мне сказал, что заключит сделку с русскими, у них цены вполовину меньше, чем ваши. Вы представляете, я буду вынужден работать с иностранцами, а мне ведь так не хочется терять вас, вы же для меня почти родной!

       — Да-да, но как насчет редких пород деревьев, которые мы везем из Гвинеи? В России таких нет.

       — Он говорит, что мы можем купить там плантацию, а я ему, если честно, совсем не доверяю. Кто знает, что он там купит и на какие деньги и как оно все там будет. Теперь вы понимаете, мне правда нужна скидка. Очень.

       — Плантацию деревьев? — хрипло спрашивает Сайрос.

       — Ну да, на наследство мое, — туплю глазки в пол, а сам вижу, как загораются глаза Сайроса.

       — О, Вас можно только пожалеть. Но раз так, я могу Вам дать скидку в двадцать пять процентов.

       — Но может…

       — И возможность отсрочить платеж при каждой закупке на месяц, Вы согласны?

      — О, мистер Сайрос, это чудесно, я так рад, я счастлив! Спасибо!

 

      Мы долго прощаемся, и он, наконец, уходит. Я с довольной миной выхожу из гостиной, служащей переговорной и, обходя Клода, иду в ванную, где тщательно мою запачканную Сайросом руку. Клод стоит в дверях и прожигает мою спину.

       — И что это было?

       — Мой способ торговаться, разве ты не доволен?

       — Все отлично, кроме того, что теперь в глазах Вашего окружения я буду выглядеть монстром.

       — Почему же только выглядеть? Ты и так, — усмехаюсь и прямо смотрю ему в глаза. Он зло смотрит и, отворачиваясь, уходит. Ха, обыграл я тебя с твоими правилами ведения переговоров.

       — На обед я хочу увидеть чизкейк с маскарпоне, а шарлотку свою будешь сам есть! — кричу ему вдогонку. Ничего, пусть займется своим прямым делом, а то только поучать и может. Неделю сволочь меня игнорировала. Не думал, что демона так легко обидеть. Да и чем, будто все, что я сказал, не правда! Но конечно, он же мистер совершенство, все должно быть, как он решил! Черта с два! Но есть кое-что, что я не могу понять. Что это за тепло внутри, будто он стал мне родным? И что это за желание приручить его? Он словно дикий зверь, одинокий и отвыкший от нормального общения, совсем как я, с одной лишь разницей — он демон. И сколько бы не прошло времени, и чтобы не случилось, он демон и никогда не забудет об этом, как хищник, смотря на добычу, не забудет своего инстинкта. А вот жертва, пригревшись подле хищника… О, как страшно быть ей…

 

* * *

      Я снова потерял себя, запутался и завертелся. Как так происходит, что люди становятся тем, что презирают, когда эта черта пересекается? Ненавижу себя за это, почему я снова отступил, почему позволил себе на секунду расслабиться? А потом еще и еще, и это уже превратилось в привычку, от которой есть одно лишь избавление болью. Люди становятся людьми в момент потери, до они просто легковерные болваны, думающие, что их не постигнет, объясняя себе эту уверенность тем, что не привязаны ни к кому, или тем, что бесконечно удачливы. После они становятся просто жертвами, никем, пустыми и жестокими и к другим, и, главным образом, к себе. Но в момент они преображаются, становится вдруг все не важно, забываются обиды и сомнения. Вот она, сущность истинная. Но что же так портит их? Как меня испортило. Я не могу разобраться ни в себе, ни в них, я просто вдруг понял, что не хочу жить, совсем. И будь у меня возможность избежать участи жертвы демона, я бы не сделал этого. Я не похож на самоубийцу в том общем смысле, я не думаю, что жизнь бессмысленна или глупа, не думаю, что она жестока, я просто не могу ее узреть и понять, не вижу себя в ней, просто не нахожу. И мне не делается ни больно, ни обидно, потому что жизнь не является целью существования Алоиса Транси; моя цель — это месть, а дальше я хочу исчезнуть. Навсегда. И вот что страшно: я забываю иногда об этом, почему-то строю планы на будущее, хотя этого будущего никогда не будет. Да и не нужно оно мне. Одно лишь удерживает меня от этих иллюзорных мечтаний — страх. Страх перед большим миром, страх происходящего. Настоящее, словно снежный ком, катится и наматывает круги событий. И я не в силах его остановить, ибо правит всем Клод. А я не могу до конца представить, что отомщу, что стану чертовым Монте Кристо. Я буду вынужден стать им, ибо меня предали те, кто должны были заботиться обо мне и любить. Или нет? Но в нормальном обществе именно так и происходит, ведь родители не рожают детей для того, чтобы поиздеваться над ними? Или я не прав? Вдруг очевидные вещи стали для меня совсем непонятными и сложными. Иначе, верь я в простую истину о том, что рождение ребенка — величайшее счастье, я не смог бы объяснить его поступок. Никогда, и эта головоломка сломает меня, сделает куклой, а Клоду того и нужно. Он информирует меня, словно избивает, каждый клочок информации — как сильный пинок. Его равнодушные фразы о моем детстве… как мог он так говорить, как мог он так спокойно говорить о том, что мой собственный отец проиграл меня в карты? Как возможно это? Почему в его словах лишь факты и нет ни тени сочувствия, никаких намеков на то, что я ему дорог. Только лишь раздражение и какое-то разочарование в его глазах. А я сам, чего я сам жду от него? Жалости? Защиты? Любви? Я думал, что нашел лекарство от мучителей, но вместо этого приобрел еще одного, только хуже всех тех, кто были. А ему и не надо стараться, чтобы достать меня. Его отчеты сухи, скупы на слова, лишь информация. Он говорит о том, что мой отец проиграл меня в карты с таким выражением, будто сообщает мне погоду на завтра или спрашивает, какой десерт я предпочту сегодня вечером. Он говорит мне, что тот, другой, тот, что выиграл меня, был нормальным человеком, поэтому и отдал меня в фонд сирот своего близкого друга Транси. Он решил, что не место ребенку с таким отцом и что лучше уж отдаст меня туда, где меня усыновят. Я, верно, слушал не слишком внимательно, потому что ничего не могу вспомнить о том, что говорил Клод о моей матери. Была ли она соучастницей или жертвой?

      Весь день я сижу в кабинете и тупо пялюсь на отчет по фабрике, не прочел ни строчки. К вечеру заходит Клод и предлагает пойти ужинать. Я тупо пялюсь на него и встаю из-за стола.

       — Что на ужин? — рассеянно спрашиваю.

       — Форель, запеченная в чесночном соусе. На десерт я испек грушевый пирог с карамелью.

       — Хорошо, Клод. Ты ведь нашел, где они живут? — смотрю на него прямо.

       — Он. Жив только Ваш отец, — я замираю. Жаль будет, если она виновна, а я не отомстил.

       — Так ты знаешь адрес?

       — Да, конечно.

       — Тогда завтра едем.

       — Завтра Вы собирались съездить к принцу Соме.

       — Позвони и скажи, чтобы сам приезжал, часов в шесть, мы же…управимся за это время? — смотрю прямо, он хмурится, но все-таки отвечает.

       — Вы уверены, что сможете принимать гостей после встречи с отцом?

       — Конечно, с чего бы мне волноваться, — деланно усмехаюсь. Я не могу даже представить, как мне будет плохо, но лучше пусть будет Сома с его вечными глупостями, чем я с безразличным убийцей, чем я наедине с собой, таким же безразличным, как Клод, ибо еще чуть-чуть, и он превратит меня в себя.

       — С чего бы Вам было волноваться в приюте? — ехидно смотрит. Я никак не реагирую и прохожу мимо него. Чтобы я еще отвечал на это. Да пошел он.

 

* * *

 

POV Алоис

      Мы едем, кажется, более часа — дом родителей находится на другом конце Лондона. Клод предлагал все сделать быстро, но я не был готов вот так сразу оказаться подле их дома. Хотя поездка стала настоящей пыткой. Я не знаю, чем себя занять, напротив только Клод с его вечным изучающим взглядом. Очки слегка бликуют часть глаз, и от этого выражение его лица приобретает еще более неживой образ.

       — Клод, на черта тебе очки? — лениво спрашиваю. Клод удивленно смотрит на меня, потом стягивает очки и смотрит на них. Они изящные; тонкая металлическая оправа и абсолютно прозрачные, без единого пятнышка, стекла.

       — Вам они не нравятся?

       — Отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо, — Клод ухмыляется.

       — Вы все помните, господин, я рад. Дело в том, что мой образ располагает к доверию. Красивым мужчинам в очках хочется доверять.

       — Бред, — заявил я.

       — Вы знаете меня, поэтому не верите, но это так. Очки предполагают не только плохое зрение. В умах людей сидит мнение, что мужчина в очках начитан, интеллигентен, слегка романтичен. Мне это на руку.

       — Не знал, что демоны — асы психологии.

       — Демоны — асы во всем.

       — Только не в том, что касается Бога, — зло хмыкнул я.

       — Ошибаетесь, не будь мы хороши в этом, то вымерли бы, — я не ответил. Неужели мне хочется задеть его этими глупостями? Это же выглядит по-идиотски, зачем я вообще с ним говорю?

       — Бог. Ты видел его? — Клод вдруг серьезно смотрит на меня и отворачивается к окну машины.

      — Это Вас не касается, — резко отвечает он. У него есть что-то настолько личное?

       — Ты мне служишь.

       — Слуги не обязаны выворачивать себя всего наизнанку.

       — Ты обещал мне не врать!

       — Вот я и говорю правду, это не Ваше дело, — тебя правда так волнует Бог?

       — Значит, видел, — заявляю я, — и не просто видел. Что может связывать демона и Его?

       — Господин, — устало говорит он. Увиливает, сволочь!

       — Что? Я приказываю тебе отвечать на все мои вопросы!

       — Я ответил.

       — Ты не ответил!

       — Содержание ответа Вы контролировать не в состоянии.

      Я долго на него дулся, потом прошло еще минут двадцать, и мы, наконец, приехали. Дом был двухэтажный, совсем уже старый и даже какой-то обветшалый. Хотя в районе, где стояли разве что хибары, он выглядел более чем прилично. Я нерешительно посмотрел на Клода, тот гадко ухмыльнулся.

       — Вы готовы? — как к такому можно приготовиться?

       — Да, — слишком бодро ответил я и вышел из машины, хотя обыкновенно Клод выходил первым и подавал мне руку. Сейчас мне было не до этикета, да и он бы заметил мои дрожащие руки. Клод пропускает меня вперед, нервно поднимаюсь по лестнице в пять ступеней и замираю перед белой облупленной дверью. Клод, поднявшись на крыльцо, позвонил в звонок. Внутри все оборвалось, во рту стало сухо и горько. Вот сейчас я все и узнаю. Узнаю, почему я здесь на крыльце стою с нечистью, вместо того, чтобы в выходной день гулять где-то по парку, или, может, помогать отцу чинить какую-нибудь полку, или, вдыхая аромат пирога, идущего с кухни, приставать к матери с расспросами, когда сядем обедать, или делать уроки, проклиная учителей… что угодно. Почему я вместо всего этого стою и трясусь, будто это моя вина, что всего этого не произошло? И почему мне больно и хорошо одновременно? Будто я со злорадством наблюдаю за своей жизнью, смотрю с укором на Создателя и говорю ему: ты создал что-то грязное и неправильное, ты не творец, ты мучитель. Я хотел этого, я хотел посмотреть в глаза этого недочеловека. Вот почему я здесь. Хочу увидеть, какую грязь представляю собой, хочу еще раз увериться, что не прогадал, продавая свою никчемную душу.

      За дверью слышится шорох, потом дверь чуть приоткрывается. Первое, что я вижу — это волосы цвета пшена, совсем как у меня. Сей факт слишком шокирует, почему-то я не был готов к тому, что буду похож на него. Мне хочется спрятаться за Клода, но я сдерживаю себя.

      — Чего Вам? — спрашивает мужчина, наконец, я различаю черты его лица, оно бледное и старое, старше, чем должно было быть; глубокие тени залегли под глазами, само лицо изможденное и худое, но не потерявшее своей привлекательности. А я всегда думал, что внешность мне досталась от матери. Но нет, вот оно передо мной, щурится на Клода и выглядит дебильно. Я сглатываю и все еще молчу.

       — Добрый день, мистер Майер, — здоровается Клод. — Ваш сын, Джим, хотел познакомиться с Вами, — невозмутимо дополняет он и, усмехаясь, смотрит на реакцию мужчины. Тот рассеянно переводит взгляд на меня, я вижу, как на его лице появляется понимание происходящего. Он еще больше бледнеет и отходит от двери; Клод пользуется этим и проходит в дом до того, как этот ублюдок успевает закрыть дверь. Я иду следом и все еще молчу.

      — Сын? Нет, не может, я…

      — Как же не может, мистер Майер, вот он. Только он теперь Транси. Но это не важно, главное, что он нашел вас, — я зло смотрю на Клода. Кому в данный момент он служит? Кому пытается отомстить? Мне? Зачем говорить подобное вообще? Он что, не может просто взять и убить эту гниду?!

       — Здравствуй, папа, — хриплю я. — Ты садись. Клод, принеси ему воды, а то он в обморок грохнется.

      Клод уходит на кухню, а я располагаюсь на старом, почти разваленном диване, небрежно окидываю взглядом комнату и своего отца. Он садится напротив и во все глаза смотрит на меня.

       — Джим? — неверяще спрашивает он. Я морщусь от этого имени. Ничего лучше придумать, что ли, не могли?

       — Я Алоис. Как жилось все эти годы? Как спалось? Не икалось случайно?

       — Я… прости, я… Была тяжелая ситуация, и я…

       — Ой, ну что ты, я понимаю, тяжелая ситуация, конечно, все объясняет, в тяжелой ситуации и сына продать можно, верно? — он дергается, как от удара. Клод возвращается с водой и дает ее Майеру.

       — Вы не подумайте, что мы пришли от Вас чего-то требовать, просто мистеру Транси захотелось узнать своих настоящих родителей и выяснить причины, по которым он был брошен, — Клод по-деловому располагается в кресле и смотрит на моего папашу.

       — Джим, мы тебя очень любили, ты был таким… Твоя мама все время говорила, какой ты у нее хорошенький, правда. Просто так получилось. Она умерла, я не смог, после ее смерти закрутилось все и…

       — И ты не заметил, как проиграл меня в карты? — цинично интересуюсь я.

       — Да напоили они меня и заставили подписать бумагу, я не хотел, правда, Джим! — он кинулся ко мне, я весь сжался на диване, но отец так и не успел коснуться меня. Клод пресек его попытку.

       — Я Алоис. Прошу запомнить.

       — Да, Алоис, прости, я был ужасным отцом, я знаю. Я искал тебя, правда. После того раза я обошел все приюты, я был у чертова Смита, но он меня послал; сказал, что лучше меня изолировать от сына, если я так с тобой обращаюсь. Я искал! Но после его слов понял, что он прав. Он заверил меня, что тебе будет лучше в любящей семье, нежели с алкоголиком отцом! Это ведь так, Джим! — это было отвратительно. Он рыдал как ребенок, смотрел на меня и плакал. Как он мог вообще так унижаться, особенно передо мной? Неужели он такой актер? Или он был серьезен и решил, что я был счастлив? Но почему не удостоверился? Зачем и как можно решить, будто мне будет лучше неизвестно с кем, чем с родным родителем? Я потерялся, смотрел на его слишком похожее на мое лицо, и мне делалось дурно. Неужели я вот так выгляжу, когда плачу? Так же омерзительно и жалко? Или это зависит от того, как относиться к человеку вот с таким лицом? Да и к черту какое лицо?! Причем здесь его и мое лицо? Или это меня пугает так похожесть? Да, наверное, ведь если не только внешне, если внутренне? Что, если внутри и я такой же ублюдок? Если да, то какой смысл в мести? Мстить такому же? Своему отцу? Зачем? Мне разве не все равно уже? Разве мне было так обидно, что я не любим им, разве мне не все равно, что он отказался от меня? Я хотел мстить убийце Луки, не ему. Мне на себя плевать, пусть я грязь, пусть меня ей сделали, но если я рожден ублюдком от ублюдка, то какая разница, как я рос? Да и вообще, оно разве не к лучшему? Не поставь он меня тогда на кон, я был бы таким же никчемным, тупым уродом, ломающим жизнь других. Разве не стоит сейчас сказать спасибо ему за это?

       — А что же моя мать? Когда ее не стало? — еле слышно спросил я. Майер вдруг помрачнел и выпрямился.

       — Умерла, за год до того как… Ну ты понял.

       — Почему?

       — Это я виноват. Рози была всем для нас с тобой, а как только ее не стало, я не смог найти себе места и махнул на все рукой. Я виноват, я понимаю, — понимает он. Ни черта ты не понимаешь, твой сын-потаскушка пришел с личным демоном, чтобы выпотрошить твои кишки, а ты тут сидишь, как целка, и ревешь мне про свою гребаную тяжелую жизнь, будто у меня она была простой!

       — Господин, это все, что Вы хотели узнать? — я оглядываюсь на Клода.

       — Я хочу увидеть ее фото, — безапелляционно заявил я.

       — Да, конечно, сейчас, — Майер пошел наверх. Клод странно смотрит на меня и вдруг подсаживается передо мной на колени.

       — Вы передумали, — заявляет мне он. Какой проницательный.

       — Не твое дело.

       — Мое, на этот раз, это часть контракта.

       — Мое отмщение сейчас меня не волнует.

       — Что, пара слов «извини» и слезы все исправили? — спрашивает он. Я, наконец, смотрю на него. В его глазах полыхает злость, и эта злость направлена на меня. С чего бы? Какая ему разница, убить одного или двух? Ведь я все равно его. Или это другое что-то?

       — Нет, но я не испытываю к нему ничего, кроме неприязни, — признаюсь я. — Он просто жалок, — Клод вдруг нависает надо мной, и это пугает. Что он собирается сделать?

       — Лжешь.

       — Как ты смеешь!

       — Лжешь, трус, я тебе покажу, как выглядит все на самом деле! — он вдруг касается моего лба, я проваливаюсь в пелену чего-то вязкого и густого, падаю, пока меня не ловят чьи-то крепкие руки. Я вижу приют. Разве он не сгорел? Потом правым плечом чувствую, как чья-то горячая рука крепко хватает меня.

       — Ты забыл обо всем, Алоис, о главном забыл, — а дальше происходит что-то неправильное. Я вижу жуткие кадры моей первой ночи в приюте; вот я сижу в приемной главы, а вот слушаю речи о правилах поведения. Дальше происходит что-то ужасное, пожалуй, самое ужасное в моей жизни. Тот Джим — пока еще Джим — пытается бороться, кричит и вырывается, он все еще верит, что отец придет за ним, он зовет его, но в ответ лишь получает тяжелое пыхтение и свой первый секс в жизни. Я вдруг вспомнил это все; не помнил этого всю мою жизнь, но сейчас я видел, чувствовал, насколько это мерзко.

_— Давай же, подмахивай, что ты сжимаешься, бестолочь, больнее будет, — шипит на ухо грузный мужчина. Джим дрожит, по лицу текут слезы, и он даже не понимает, что происходит, потом он как-то обмякает, и глаза стекленеют. Манипуляции, которые творят с его телом, мальчика не волнуют, он почти потерял сознание._

      Меня скручивает в приступе тошноты, я выблевываю сегодняшний завтрак; смотреть на это выше моих сил. Зажмуриваюсь, Клод касается моей головы, я снова проваливаюсь в темноту.

       — Тебе явно мало, — слышу голос Клода. — Что ж, если тебе плевать, что он тебя бросил, то посмотри еще на кое-что.

       — Нет, я не буду, — упираюсь и пытаюсь вырваться из рук демона.

       — Смотри! — он бьет меня по щеке, я в шоке распахиваю глаза. Чтобы Клод ударил меня? — Тебе придется это увидеть, смотри! — грубо говорит он, прижимая к себе спиной, правой рукой хватает за подбородок, заставляет смотреть вперед.

      От представившейся картины я теряю всякий контроль: на старой маленькой кухне отец с еще юным лицом, совсем как у меня, бьет какую-то женщину, потом хватает за волосы и расстегивает ширинку.

       — Это мама? — тихо спрашиваю я.

       — Да, Алоис. Не правда ли, у Вас схожая судьба? — тихо на ухо шепчет Клод. — А знаешь, что будет дальше, когда он кончит ей в рот? Он оттрахает ее на кухонном столе, через девять месяцев родишься ты. О, прости, не совсем девять, ты же родился недоношенным, — усмехается демон. — Это ночь твоего зачатия.

       — Нет, этого не было, ты не можешь знать…

       — Я могу все, абсолютно все, Алоис, а вот ты нет. Но я могу сделать так, что и ты сможешь. Но в данный момент ты будешь стоять и смотреть, как этот ублюдок, которого ты пожалел, насилует твою мать, чтобы в твоей наивной тупой голове поселилось то, чего тебе не хватает.  
Я отворачиваюсь, но демон хватает меня за шею и поворачивает обратно. Я дрожу всем телом, пытаясь вырваться, меня снова тянет проблеваться, но Клод держит крепко, да так, что я задыхаюсь. Чувствую губами соленые слезы и смотрю на происходящее. Я никогда не думал, что может быть что-то хуже изнасилования. Я ошибся. Это было хуже, я стоял и ничего не мог сделать. Как она могла меня любить после этого, как она могла любить мои волосы и мое лицо после такого? Как? Сволочь кончает в нее, отпустив, пинает пару раз. Когда все заканчивается, руки дворецкого отпускают меня, я снова оказываюсь на диване в старом разваленном доме. Сверху спускается Майер, в его руке фотоальбом. Я смотрю расширенными зрачками на него и на альбом. Смотрю в его лицо и не могу отдышаться.

       — Алоис, я покажу сейчас ее, она была очень красивой, — когда эта мразь приближается ко мне, я ору как чокнутый, отец отшатывается, я хватаюсь за голову.

       — Убей, убей его!

       — Вы уверены, господин?

      — Это приказ! Убей! — все темнеет, я только вижу брызги крови, от которой мне становится плохо. Я теряю сознание.

 

* * *

      Прихожу в себя в машине. Моя голова лежит у Клода на коленях. За окном почему-то темно, неужели мы так долго там пробыли? Внезапно в голову врезаются воспоминания, тело невольно вздрагивает. Клод замечает, что я очнулся, и смотрит на меня миролюбиво. Будто не он хватал меня за глотку, будто не он сделал эти гадкие вещи там.

       — Как Вы себя чувствуете, господин?

       — Тварь двуличная, — зло шиплю я.

       — Рад, что вам лучше.

       — Ты убил его? — глупый вопрос, конечно убил. Он же идеальный слуга.

       — Вам тело предъявить? Боюсь, не могу это сделать, от мистера Майера ничего не осталось. После его смерти я изрезал тело на кусочки и отдал на съедение его двум собакам, — я в ужасе уставился на Клода.

       — Что?

       — Я говорю, не осталось ничего, собаки были довольны.

       — Зачем ты мне говоришь это?

       — Вам не интересно?

       — Ты чокнутый псих! Мне что, должен быть интересен процесс убийства человека? Это отвратительно!

       — Извините, господин, это часть нашего контракта.

       — В наш контракт не входит подробное описание убийства моих врагов!

       — Это чтобы Вы не сомневались, что отмщены, — я долго молчал, переваривая информацию. Почему он так ведет себя?

       — Зачем ты ударил меня?

      — Я думаю, среди прочего, пощечина была наименьшим шоком, а она почему-то Вас интересует больше всего остального.

       — Он изнасиловал ее, зачем ты показал это? — не знаю, почему первым мне вспомнилось, как он ударил меня. Наверное, потому, что это нонсенс. Клод мог говорить гадости, но вот так откровенно агрессивно вести себя…

       — Вы не могли решиться, я помог, — просто ответил он. Нет, не просто, это было сложно, я думал, кишки выблюю там, это было жестоко, даже для него.

       — Во-первых, я уже все решил, а во-вторых, это не твое чертово дело! — он смотрит на меня в упор, потом вздыхает и отворачивается в окну, я наблюдаю Клода со странного ракурса. Мне видна его бледная шея и четкий подбородок. Кожа без единой складочки, абсолютно гладкая. Прежде чем я успеваю подумать, что делаю, касаюсь правой рукой его шеи, ощущая холодную гладкую поверхность. Демон удивленно смотрит на меня, я тут же, будто ошпарившись, отдергиваю руку.

       — Ты красивый, — ляпнул я и, наверное, жутко покраснел. Он даже не ухмыляется, серьезно смотрит.

       — Рад, что мой облик Вам приятен.

       — Даже слишком. Твоя настоящая внешность, она очень странная?

       — Кому как.

       — У тебя есть рога? — Клод смотрит на меня как на идиота. Ну да, странный разговор вышел. С другой стороны, мы всегда только ругаемся, а мне не хватает нормального общения. Вот ведь, это все моя хорошая жизнь — раньше мне не было дела до таких глупостей, лишь бы не били и не насиловали.

       — С чего Вы взяли?

       — Ну не знаю, дьявола часто изображают с рогами, вот я и подумал…

       — Сомнительная мифология не имеет никакого ко мне отношения, более того, я демон.

       — То есть Бог есть, а Люцифера с рогами нет? Или рогов только нет? — не понял я.

       — Я не Люцифер.

       — Ну, кто знает, я же не разбираюсь в этом. Так что насчет Бога?

       — Есть Бог, дался он тебе, — раздраженно отвечает Клод. Все-таки, он иногда забывается и ведет себя со мной как с ребенком, никакой учтивости, и это жутко приятно.

       — А рога? — он еще раз вздыхает, дальше происходит абсолютно странное и несвойственное нашей странной паре. Клод кладет свою руку мне на голову и перебирает волосы. Это вообще мой демон?!

       — У меня нет рогов, — интересно, что же все-таки за вид у демонов? Я даже примерно не могу представить. Клод кладет мне руку на затылок и осторожно гладит, от этого по всему телу бегут мурашки. Никто никогда не делал ничего подобного, поэтому от этой странной ласки мне становится не по себе, становится жалко самого себя. С этими мыслями я постепенно засыпаю и уже на грани сна поворачиваюсь лицом к его торсу, утыкаюсь в рубашку Клода. Странно, он же вроде в пиджаке был? Моя последняя мысль обрывается, и дальше темнота и покой.

 

* * *

_Мне чудятся странные тени и образы. Я иду по особняку; стены измазаны кровью, повсюду лежат трупы неизвестных мне людей, расчлененные, уродливые. Я в ужасе пытаюсь пройти через горы тел, зову Клода, а его нет. Он не отвечает и не приходит; мертвые лица смотрят за мной и улыбаются. Словно сумасшедшие, они усмехались в лицо своему убийце. Я иду все дальше, держа в руке свечу. Из крыла, где находится моя спальня, я слышу вой; мурашки бегут по коже, но я иду. Зову Клода, а он не идет. Неужели бросил, оставил меня здесь умирать? Из-под двери в мою спальню тянется тонкий луч света. Я открываю дверь и вижу Клода. Он разрывает тела людей на части, повсюду кровь; демон смотрит на меня, на его лице абсолютнейшее сумасшествие._

_— Клод, что ты делаешь?_

_— Господин, а вот, наконец, и Вы. А я решил убраться здесь, — говорит он, сжимая еще трепыхающееся тело женщины за горло._

_— Зачем, зачем ты убиваешь этих людей?_

_— Людей? — удивленно спрашивает дворецкий. — Они куклы. Идите, смотрите, у них внутри нет сердец, они пустые._

_— Кровь._

_— Что?_

_— Кровь повсюду, Клод! Зачем ты… это же кровь! Клод…_

 

       — Господин, очнитесь, — меня больно бьют по лицу, я глотаю воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег.

       — Кровь, Клод!

       — Господин, — смотрю на лицо своего дворецкого. Он испуган?

       — Кровь, — говорю я еще раз и замолкаю.

       — Вам приснилось что-то?

       — Нет, просто показалось, все хорошо уже.

      Клод опускает меня на кровать и касается прохладной рукой лба. Так приятно, что я прижимаю его ладонь к себе.

       — Температура, — заявляет демон. — Вы вроде не простужены.

       — Вроде нет.

       — Оставайтесь в постели, — Клод уходит в другую комнату. Я рассматриваю такой уже привычный потолок, пока в мою комнату не вламывается Сома.

       — Ой, Транси, какой же ты все-таки хилый! — заявляет мне принц, нагло укладываясь ко мне на постель.

       — Сома? А ты тут как?

       — Ну конечно, позавчера же твой Клод позвонил нам и сказал, что ты приглашаешь нас вечером на ужин, а ты свалился в обморок и очухался только сегодня. Такой подлости я мог ожидать от Фантомхайва, на него ветерок подует, он уже пневмонию заработал, но от тебя, друг!

      — Да не болен я! — ненавижу, когда меня сравнивают с этим выскочкой!

       — Ага, вижу. Ну чего, собираешься принимать меня пафосно и официально или как всегда — чипсы, пепси и стрелялки? — я довольно зажмурился. Нет лучше таких дней, я себя чувствую абсолютно счастливым человеком — никаких встреч, никакого Клода и его нотаций, никакой учебы и этикета.

       — Как хочешь. Мне плевать, что ты принц, придется тебе обойтись чипсами, максимум можешь рассчитывать на пиццу.  
   
      — Отлично! Тогда давай вставай, а то разлеживаешься тут, — Сома наконец слез с моей кровати и направился к выходу. В коридоре он, видимо, встретил Клода и посвятил его в наши планы, потому что после монотонного гудения дворецкого послышался всплеск негодования.

       — Как нельзя?! Никому еще не мешал отдых в борьбе с температурой! Он же не умирает, да и какое напряжение, жать себе на кнопки! — дальше послышался шорох и громкое хлопанье дверью. Наконец Клод вошел, в руках у него была аптечка.

       — Я позвонил мистеру Милтону, он сказал, что приедет через час и осмотрит Вас.  
   
      — Я буду играть.

       — Господин.  
   
      — Слушай, ты мне выходной уже две недели обещаешь! А сам…  
   
      — Я понимаю.  
   
      — Ни черта ты не понимаешь, тебе-то что, ты же как шкаф, ни эмоций, ни увлечений. А я живой, пойми, я не могу все время заниматься только делами! И Сома здесь.  
   
      — Я не прошу Вас заниматься сегодня этим, Вам нужно отдохнуть.  
   
      — Возможно, для тебя разглядывание потолка и является самым увлекательным занятием, но, извини, это не по мне! — спрыгиваю с кровати, комната кружится, ну и черт с ней, лежать не буду. Клод смотрит на меня безразлично.  
   
      — Вам нехорошо, мы даже не знаем, что это, — это ты не знаешь, а я прекрасно знаю — это реакция на твою жестокость. Я видел, как Клод убивает, не все, но я видел, с какой легкостью он может разорвать тело человека на части, это засело у меня внутри.  
   
      — Я знаю, что это, Клод! И по этому поводу не стоит волноваться! Свободен, — не уходит. Ну что ему еще нужно от меня, почему он все делает мне наперекор? Что, так сложно послушать меня хотя бы раз?!

      — И что же это?  
   
      — Ты! Твое наличие в моей жизни! Ты со своими этими придирками и поучениями, раздражающий вечно своим пустодушием! Хотя о чем я, у тебя ее нет! Ты двуликая сволочь, жестокая и беспринципная! Я не хочу ничего от тебя, никакой твоей этой заботы! Я же знаю, что тебе плевать, какого хрена тогда я вообще должен тебя слушать?! — смотрю на него, его лицо расплывается. Он медленно подходит и присаживается предо мной.  
   
      — Я не обещал Вам ничего.  
   
      — Именно, но ты мне обещал не врать.

       — Я и не вру, — говорит он серьезно. Не верю, не верю…

       — Тогда зачем это все? — чувствую, как по лицу текут слезы, он осторожно их стирает.  
   
      — Вы же хотите, чтобы я так делал.  
   
      — А ты хочешь мне поскорее шею свернуть, — он усмехается и убирает челку с моего лба.

      — Вот за это я тебя и выбрал — я знаю твои желания, ты мои.  
   
      — Ты не чертов джинн, чтобы исполнять мои. За свое главное желание я расплачиваюсь душой, зачем тебе делать что-то такое?  
   
      — Ну, это вроде бонуса VIP-клиентам.  
   
      — Фу, говоришь, как хастлер, лучше не напоминай, что ты пользованный вдоль и поперек.

      — В этом мы похожи. Но, Алоис, тебе не приходило в голову, что я делаю это потому, что хочу?

      — Нет, так не бывает, тебе это ни к чему.

      Он молча встает и подходит к платяному шкафу, из него достает мне теплую майку в полоску и домашние штаны серого цвета.  
   
      — Переодевайтесь, через час приедет доктор и осмотрит Вас. Потом пойдете играть.  
Я так и не понял, почему он отступил. Может, между нами что-то есть? Я даже не знаю что? Может ли быть, что не только я один чувствую эту теплоту внутри? Нет, я не хочу избежать контракта. Я слишком хорошо знаю жизнь, да и не нужно мне это. На кой-черт свобода, если не знаешь, что с ней делать?

 

 

 

 Глава IV - Жестокость — понятие относительное

 

 

_За что ты жесток так ко мне? Не ты ли наделил меня всем тем, за что теперь ненавидишь,_  
не ты ли любил меня более всего на свете, не ты ли создал меня?  
Саша Ро 

POV Алоис

      — И еще. Надеюсь, на встрече вы будете вести себя подобающе Вашему статусу, — Клод монотонно бубнит себе под нос очередную нотацию, я зеваю и безразлично смотрю на бухгалтерский баланс. Выручка возросла, а вместе с ней и прибыль, чего он волнуется? И вообще, у меня ощущение складывается, что Клод из меня бизнесмена хочет сделать. Он что, забыл, зачем мы здесь? Своими нравоучениями мозг, пардон, так засрал, что я сам временами теряюсь.

      — Там же свои будут, чего выделываться? — Клод вздыхает.

      — Эти так называемые «свои» — ваши деловые партнеры, всякое панибратство должно быть пресечено. В вашем случае, по крайней мере половые связи, — я аж чаем подавился.

      — Вообще сбрендил? — кашляя, спрашиваю.

      — Я проверял, слушаете ли вы меня.

      — Так и убить недолго. И вообще, Клод, ты извращенец, там же ни одного приличного мужчины не будет! Хотя дворецкий Сиэля очень даже ничего, как думаешь? — никакой реакции, а я так надеялся.

      — Это к делу не относится. Кстати, не забудьте подписать бумаги, в Antartics уже две недели свой экземпляр договора ждут.

      — Заказал бы ты факсимиле.

      — Она не будет считаться действительной, почти на всех наших документах нужен оригинал подписи.

      — Кстати, я прослушал, а по какому поводу собираемся? — лениво просматриваю документы, подписываю и отдаю Клоду.

      — В четвертый раз повторяю, у мистера Ариве юбилей, — непроизвольно кривлюсь. Неприятный он ужасно.

      — Опять будет лапать меня за задницу. Слушай, ему же еще надо подарить что-то.

      — У вас есть идеи? — невозмутимо спрашивает Клод.

      — Кусок мыла и дезодорант!

      — Это невежливо.

      — Зато правда, — Клод собирает часть подписанных бумаг в стопку.

      — Остальные документы заберу чуть позже, эти сейчас отправлю почтой. Не забудьте, что на три часа назначен урок танцев.

      — Отмени, — безапелляционно заявляю.

      — Почему?

      — Задолбали меня твои танцы! И преподша все время глазки строит.

      — Господин, танцы необходимы.

      — Ага, то-то я смотрю, отплясываю на всех вечерах! Слушай, она мне не нравится, я не могу ее больше терпеть, — эта мадам Аделина, тридцатишестилетняя молодящаяся танцовщица только и делает, что флиртует и лапает меня за филейную часть. Однажды зажала меня в углу и начала лепетать что-то про свою страсть к молодой крови. Еле вырвался.

      — Я могу подыскать вам нового преподавателя.

      — Не надо! С танцами закончили.

      — Но вы должны уметь танцевать.

      — Вот сам и займешься, как ты там сказал, демоны — асы во всем.

      — Хорошо, — сдается Клод, — сегодня, боюсь, не получится, мне нужно будет переделать расписание, чтобы выкроить время для занятий, удобное для нас обоих.

 

 

POV Клод

 

      Ты расклеился, Клод, ведешь себя с ним так, словно он что-то важное. Он просто контракт, чертова мелочная испорченная душонка. Меня не интересует ничего, касающееся его. Я просто делаю свое дело. Придет время, когда я заберу его душу, и больше на свете не будет Алоиса Транси. Он исчезнет. Так было всегда, все мои клиенты одинаковы, они все влюбляются в меня, они все забывают о том, кто они для меня, и он не исключение. Я буквально чувствую волны обиды, исходящие от него, он готов мне предъявить свои претензии и потребовать невесть чего, будто мы дороги друг другу. Нет, Алоис, ты один, сам по себе. Я не буду делать твою жизнь проще, может, я сделаю ее еще хуже. У меня тоже есть свои претензии к этому миру, свой счет я предъявляю Создателю каждый раз, когда поглощаю душу. Он должен знать, что я все также зол на него, он должен знать, что расплачивается за свои деяния людишками, своими обожаемыми никчемными существами, которых он любит более нас. Ты проштрафился, любимый мой, возлюбленный мой. Я никогда не прощу тебе то, что ты создал их, я никогда не прощу тебе, что ты любишь их больше, чем нас, первых детей твоих. Ты смотрел на меня, будто я был неправ, будто все мы, дети твои, виновны пред тобой, будто мы предатели. Нет, ты предал первым, пожинай же плоды деяний своих. Смотри, как продают свой самый ценный дар, твои обожаемые люди, в обмен на власть, деньги, секс, даже на любовь. Они отдают свою душу мне на съедение, они отвергают твой дар. Не это им нужно, ты ошибся, им твоя любовь до одного места. Так тебе и надо, будь проклят ты, как я проклят. Живи вечность с осознанием того, что ты не лучше, чем человек, променял нас всех на него. Каков сам, таковы и дети. Но не волнуйся, отец, я избавлю тебя от них, сотру с лица земли всех. Пусть пройдут столетия, тысячелетия, рано или поздно я сделаю это. И мне не помешает сопляк с манией величия. Алоис, ты такой же, как все; да и я не лучше тебя, я так же связан оковами ненависти, так же беспомощен, как и ты. Мой враг крупнее твоего, он даже несравним с твоим. Я ничтожен пред моим врагом, беспомощен, и как тягаться мне с ним?

      — Клод! — Алоис тянет меня за рукав, я смотрю на его счастливое выражение лица. С чего оно вдруг стало таким? Он рад, что пошел гулять со мной?

      — Хватит мух считать! Идем, я хочу обойти сегодня все магазины, скидки! — довольно заявляет он.

      — Зачем вы покупаете все со скидками, вы можете купить торговый центр.

      — Во-первых, это неинтересно, в скидках есть какое-то свое очарование, во-вторых, не ты ли научил меня не переплачивать? Давай, шевелись! Так, первый магазин белья, то, что надо. Хочу еще чулочки купить.

      — Может, я подожду здесь? — киваю на широкие деревянные скамейки, подле которых стоят цветы. Не хочу это видеть. Он до сих пор питает странную любовь к коротким шортам, меня передергивает от этой показной сексуальности. Хотя, наверное, дело в Алоисе, он почти в любой одежде умудряется выглядеть настолько откровенно, что я физически ощущаю взгляды, направленные в его сторону, главным образом мужчин.

      — Нет, ты пойдешь со мной! — господин упорно тащит меня в сторону Intimissimi. Среди стендов с бюстгальтерами и пеньюарами чувствую себя идиотом. Но ничего не поделаешь, его слово — закон для меня.

      — Клод, смотри! — машет мне Алоис, он уже с продавщицей рассматривает чулки с кружевом. Что меня всегда в нем потрясает, так это абсолютное наплевательское отношение к тому, что о нем подумают. В данном случае, парень, рассматривающий подобную женскую интимную деталь гардероба, выглядит странно, а уж эта его демонстрация того, что он собирается надеть на себя, поражает. Или снова издевается, или он настолько по-детски непосредственен, что обращается ко мне с подобными вещами.

      — Вы уверены, что хотите это купить? — консультант дергается от моего голоса. Наверное, удивлена моим уважительным обращением.

      — А что? Смотри, какие они красивые! Плотные, но с кружевом, я таких еще не видел. У них есть несколько цветов: темно-зеленые, синие, фиолетовые, ну и черные.

      — Боюсь спросить, кто тот счастливец.

      — Не ревнуй, Клод, — Алоис вдруг резко отворачивает от консультанта с чулками ко мне и совершенно невинно сообщает — ты же знаешь, ты моя единственная любовь, — как прикажете реагировать на это?

      — Имейте в виду, на предстоящую встречу я не позволю Вам заявиться в ваших дурацких шортах.

      — Да я и сам себе не позволю, — пока я раздумывал, Алоис уже рассматривал миниатюрные кружевные трусики, — они же уже ни на что не годны. Мне нужны новые!

      — Господин, дресс-код!

      — Вот именно, это дресс-код, мой личный дресс-код. Как тебе эти, Клод? — он мне показывает три черные веревочки с маленьким камушком.

      — Позвольте спросить, куда это надевается? — Алоис ржет на весь магазин. Весь персонал смотрит на нас, как на пару идиотов.

      — Не думал, что ты так старомоден. Это стринги.

      — И?

      — Трусы короче. Тоже мне, демон, невинный, как младенец. Идем, я готов мерить, — он хватает меня за руку и тащит в сторону примерочной, дорогу перегораживает консультант.

      — Мерить чулки нельзя, только белье, — Алоис зло смотрит на девушку, недоверчиво отдает чулки.

      — Я могу постоять здесь, за дверью, — не успеваю закончить, как мальчишка встаскивает меня в примерочную кабину.

      — Так, я буду мерить, а ты стоять и восхищаться! — в примерочной тесно, сажусь в угол на маленькую светло-розовую тумбу. Алоис скидывает на меня все то, что набрал в магазине для примерки.

      — Я могу Вам помочь, — он оценивающе смотрит на меня и усмехается.

      — Я в состоянии надеть белье сам, — не могу на это смотреть, никогда не пасовал перед чем-то подобным. Человеческое тело изучено мной вдоль и поперек, опыт у меня тысячелетний, ведь прожил я много. Однако сейчас я чувствовал некоторое смущение, наверное, это от того, что он так откровенен и искренен, а я, в свою очередь, представляю собой что-то неживое. Алоис обвиняет меня в этом по сто раз на дню. Пока я раздумываю, он стягивает с себя темную майку и рваные джинсы. Что его удержало не надеть сегодня свои шорты, не представляю. Я давно уже не видел, как он переодевается, в былые времена мои клиенты всегда прибегали к моим услугам. Но Алоис всегда отказывается от подобного. Наверное, это подсознательный страх; он и сам не знает, как его неосознанно передергивает от прикосновений. Его тело боится. Однако в редкие минуты господин ведет себя настолько развратно, что я с трудом могу поверить, что это он — тот самый забитый, озлобленный мальчишка, которого я взял из приюта. На нем самом надеты тоненькие синие трусики, никакого кружева, я бы сказал, что они детские. То, что он набрал в магазине, отличается от этих, как небо и земля.

      — Клод, смотри как тебе? — морщусь. Мечта педофила стоит вот здесь, рядом со мной, почти вплотную. На его тощей заднице этот кружевной черный элемент белья почти кричит о том, что его обладатель хочет быть оттраханным.

      — Господин, — выходит как-то слишком хрипло, Алоис замечает. Еще бы, на то и рассчитано, — вы уверены?

      — Разве так плохо? — нет, не плохо, это настолько вульгарно и невинно одновременно, что я не могу подобрать слов.

      — Какой смысловой позыв несет это? — он хмурится.

      — Клод, какой позыв? Я покупаю белье. Какой вообще смысл в белье?

      — Смысл в белье есть, но в вашем случае…

      — Да? — он наклоняется слишком близко. Решил соблазнить меня? Мальчишка так уверен в своей неотразимости, он что, правда думает, что я куплюсь на это? Пока я раздумываю, Алоис подходит ко мне вплотную и, положив мне руки на плечи, пытается обнять — в моем случае он еще более очевиден, чем просто в хлопковом неэстетичном куске тряпки, который именуют трусами.  
Я молчу, он прижимается еще теснее, крепко обнимает меня руками.

      — Алоис, я могу предоставить и такие услуги тоже, нужно только сказать об этом, — он дергается и смотрит на меня обиженными глазами. Мальчишка был готов зареветь, я видел это, в его душе стояла такая ярость вкупе с чем-то жалким. Наверное, это его самооценка. Что еще может сделать его настолько слабым, кроме нее? Он привык считать себя чем-то никчемным; это портит его, не люблю людей с комплексом самоуничижения.

      — Выйди, — я поднимаюсь и выхожу из примерочной.

      Весь оставшийся день Алоис ведет себя отстраненно. Он бездумно рассматривал одежду, совсем со мной не разговаривал и вообще игнорировал весь мир. Домой вернулись рано, часов в пять вечера; обыкновенно после шоппинга, как Алоис это называет, мы возвращались к двенадцати и только к трем ночи он, наконец, ложился спать, когда все купленное было перемерено по несколько раз.

 

POV Алоис

      Сволочной демон, гребаный блюститель своей неприкосновенности. Еще ни один мужчина не отказывался от меня, да что там, с такой миной сообщить мне об услугах интимного характера, будто я какой-то извращенец, снимающий его величество, заставляющий обслуживать все мои потребности, в том числе и сексуальные. Он же сравнил меня с ними, с теми, кто делал это со мной. Хотя нет, он сравнил меня с еще более худшими людьми, с теми, что покупают себе игрушек для утех. Будто я купил его и хочу попользовать! Сволочь! Не дорого ли для шлюхи берет? Стать обедом шлюхи, ха, вот каламбур-то! На встрече, Клод, ты у меня попляшешь!

      С утра у меня завтрак и два урока экономики, после обеда я предоставлен сам себе, вечером едем к Ариве. Давненько у меня не было так много свободного времени. Так что можно было заняться своим внешним видом. Подарок мы с Клодом купили в тот злополучный день, с ним было не так сложно, как казалось сначала. Ариве любитель двух вещей: молоденьких мальчиков и коллекционного вина. Первое, увы, незаконно, да и неэтично дарить, зато второе выполнимо. Мы просто заехали в салон вин и купили неприлично дорогую бутылку вина.  
С внешностью я собирался разобраться кардинальными мерами, решив претворить в жизнь мой план. Клод просто обязан понять, как ему повезло со мной, какой я у него красивый, желанный и обожаемый, а если этот гад посмеет не сделать так, как я задумал, я ему устрою райскую жизнь!  
У меня есть маленькая слабость, о ней не знает даже мой демон. Надеюсь, что не знает, я крайне осторожен. Уже месяц как я пристрастился к прекрасным дивам с глянцевых журналов. Вернее, к этому божественному неестественному образу, совершенным длинным разделенным ресницам, к сочным вишневым губам. От рождения я блондин и поэтому не наделен слишком выразительными глазами, кои получаются в обрамлении темных ресниц, мое лицо скорее миловидное, нежели предрасполагающее к откровенной сексуальности. Что я и собирался исправить. Вообще надоумил меня не журнал, а тощий, с дикобразом на башке парень, известный исполнитель рок-группы. В приюте подобные вещи были запретны, поэтому я мало знаю о шоу-бизнесе и его героях. В любом случае, если сегодняшний трюк удастся, спасибо этому парню. И не только за потрясающий макияж, но и за идею моего нового костюма. Ах, Клод, шортики тебе покажутся самой невинной моей шалостью.

      — Господин, — Клод входит и замирает у порога. До его прихода я успел уже несколько раз сделать то, что тренировал уже неделю. Подводка мне давалась с трудом, но я был усерден, как и во всем, что я делал. Этому меня научил мой демон. Собственно, я стер и накрасился уже по третьему разу, последний был успешен; в первый раз я переборщил с темными тенями, во второй не слишком аккуратно нарисовал стрелки. Мое последнее творение лицезрел Клод.

      — Обед готов?

      — Да, обед, он в столовой, — идиот, без тебя знаю, что в столовой.

      — Я не буду есть.

      — Господин, я приготовил утку, как вы любите, — сразу видно, демон-искуситель. Но я тверд, не буду есть его утку, хоть как он там старался, я обиделся!

      — Мне жаль, что я забыл тебя уведомить, Клод, но я сегодня не намерен обедать. Более того, я занят.

      — Вы собираетесь ехать вот так?

      — Нет, в халате было бы слишком, я собираюсь надеть новый костюм. Это все? — странно, что он все молчит? Я что, так сильно размалевался? Да нет вроде, просто выразительнее стал.

      — Да.

      — Тогда, будь добр, Клод, закрой дверь с той стороны, спасибо, — я отвернулся обратно к трюмо, игнорируя его персону, он постоял еще немного и захлопнул дверь. Почему-то я чувствовал, что поступил неправильно, не стоило так себя вести. Но я решил отогнать всякие подобные мысли, иначе что будет, когда я осуществлю то, что задумал?

 

* * *

      Вечером я закончил с экспериментами, надел то подобие одежды, которое гордо именовал костюмом. Черные бриджи с разрезами по длине стягивали ленты. Конец бридж заканчивался рюшами, также я успел купить ботфорты на каблуке со шнуровкой, они не особо отличались от моих предыдущих, разве что каблук выше, и цвет я выбрал в этот раз черный. Против обыкновения, рубашку я вообще решил не надевать, хотя питаю страсть к блузам викторианской эпохи. Но, в очередной раз вдохновившись странной модой рок-певцов, я отыскал в одном мрачном заведении жилет с металлическими пряжками. Они застегивались так, что в просвет между стыками ткани виднелась полоска кожи. Не знаю, кто автор сего произведения, но вульгарщина страшная, чего я, собственно, и добивался. С укладками я не экспериментировал, поэтому побоялся делать это сейчас, перед выходом, да и без дикобраза на голове смотрелся я ну уж очень не по-деловому. К довершению всего, в одном театральном магазине я нашел замечательную вещь, какую не встретишь в обычном магазине одежды, да и в бутике тоже. Приталенное черное пальто без подкладки, отороченное белым кружевом. Аксессуары вроде кожаных браслетов я также не обошел стороной, на шею надел ошейник.

      — Господин, нам пора, — Клод постучал в дверь и вошел, я обернулся и встал. Демон окинул меня взглядом и, кашлянув, спросил:

      — Думаю, отговаривать бессмысленно?

      — Как видишь, — я гордо прошел мимо Клода, стараясь прислушиваться к его дыханию, но, к моему разочарованию, у него оно не сбилось и не замедлилось. А ведь я так надеялся.

      — Через полчаса будем на месте, — сообщил Клод, придерживая дверь машины. Он сел, как всегда, напротив — любит меня взглядом сверлить. Я невозмутимо уставился на его абсолютно непроницаемое лицо. Он не отвел взгляд и отвечал мне взаимностью. Первым, как всегда, не выдержал я, отвернувшись к окну и получив усмешку с его стороны. Мы ехали в молчании всю дорогу, что меня несказанно бесило. Я не против помолчать, но когда молчание такое… приятное, что ли. Вот как мы с Сомой можем вместе часами сидеть и не о чем не говорить. Но с Клодом такое не возможно. С ним вообще не бывает просто, всегда есть подвох. Это с одной стороны делает его особенным и интересным, но иногда так сильно раздражает, что хочется закричать, заорать ему прямо в лицо; как он меня бесит своим этим безразличием, как я ненавижу его плоское, словно блин, лицо без намека на эмоцию! Если бы это привело хотя бы к какому-то результату, я бы так и сделал, но мои попытки будут бесполезны. Ему все равно.

 

* * *

      У Ариве был эстетический вкус. Его особняк находился также как и мой за Лондоном. Сейчас, вечером, среди бескрайних полей, он выглядел бы наверное, мрачно, но мистер Ариве закупил гирлянды, светящиеся желтоватым светом, от чего его дом приобретал не то рождественское, не то просто какое-то маняще-праздничное настроение. Более того, поляна перед особняком также была освещена и я смог оценить его чуть простоватый колониальный стиль. Мой особняк выглядел пышнее и наряднее, потому что при его постройке Клод стремился подражать викторианской эпохе. Однако данный факт не делал его ценнее любой другой современной постройки. Мой особняк не хранила ни истории, ни тайны. Дом, в котором я жил, был всего лишь муляжом, подделкой, доказывающей, что и я в сущности такая же фальшивка.

      Часть гостей собралась, в окнах виднелись тени людей. Подойдя к двери, я начал чувствовать озноб. Одно дело думать о чем-то, другое осуществлять. Да и мой дворецкий немало способствовал тому, чтобы внушить мне чувство стыда, коим я раньше никогда не страдал. Но я все-таки нашел в себе силы позвонить. На пороге показалась невзрачная прислуга. Когда я вошел, и меня представили, в зале все смолкло. Я увидел глаза толстосумов: удивленные, завистливые, пренебрежительные, вожделеющие. Почти все грехи смешивались в одной толпе; я словно стал жертвенным ягненком, которого сейчас зарежут на алтаре в дань какому-нибудь зловещему богу. Мне казалось, еще минута, и я от испытываемой тошноты свалюсь в обморок. Они все были единым. Массой, гребущей деньги, пожирающей блага цивилизации, монстрами, наживающимися на других. Фраза «богатым быть не стыдно» приобрела для меня совершенно иной, извращенный смысл. Не стыдно, конечно, не стыдно, ведь для такого чувства, как стыд, нужна совесть, а почтенные господа просто лишены ее. Вот им и не стыдно. И мне, мне тоже не стыдно. Я могу прикрываться нуждой, тем, что мне необходимо быть таким, необходимо быть с ними сейчас здесь. Но кого я обманываю, я и забыл уже, зачем здесь. Выдумал эту глупую затею, подвергшись желанию вызвать ревность Клода.

      — Алоис, так приятно тебя видеть, — счастливый Ариве с кудряшками на висках и лысым вспотевшим темечком стиснул меня в объятиях. Я даже не видел, как он подошел. Воняло от него так же, как и всегда.

      — Поздравляю вас, круглая дата, — шепнул я ему на ухо.

      — Я так рад, что ты пришел, — он все еще тискал меня в руках, его ладони плавно спускались к моей заднице. Я с трудом мог дышать. — Твой облик как всегда эпатажен!

      — Старался специально для вас, — наконец он отпустил меня, и я смог выдохнуть. Взяв бутылку у Клода, я вручил ее имениннику.

      — Спасибо, мое любимое. Алоис, идем, я тебя познакомлю с моими друзьями, — с друзьями-извращенцами, смекнул я. Ну, хуже Сайроса нет, так что не важно. Фантомхайва все еще не было, с остальными я знаком только по одноразовым сделкам, так что они разве что знакомые. Позже притащился Сома, хотя говорил, что не пойдет. Предатель, могли бы вместе поехать!

      После пятого коктейля я понял, что вечер не так уж и плох. Уже успели обсудить биржевые сделки, в которых я, признаться, до сих пор с трудом разбирался, кое-кто договорился о встречах, я узнал о сплетнях вокруг Фантомхайва и его дворецкого. Мадам Алисия — жена одного из здешних господ — увлеченно разболтала мне о якобы слишком тесных и нежных отношениях Сиэля и Себастьяна. Я молча слушал и завидовал. Такой противный, холодный и надменный обошел меня! Конечно, это могут быть только слухи, но зависть… она ведь как поселится, так и не вытащишь.  
Короче, когда успели обсудить все жизненно важные вопросы, сели играть в карты. Фантомхайв с колокольни своего величия назвал сие дело плебейством и сообщил, что будет играть только в шахматы, так как только они не задевают его честь графа. Но после того как мы с Сомой усомнились в его умении играть в дурака, разозлился и сказал, что на него тоже раздавать. Тут подвернулся еще один странный субъект, я так и не смог определить, какого оно пола, потому что его красный плащ и каблуки скорее говорили о женственности, но плоская грудь и далеко не женский голос говорили об обратном. Он приставал к мужчинам и постоянно звал себя леди. Все остальные, вернее, один странный тип в черном костюме, с лицом таким же непроницаемым, как у Клода, звал его Греллем Сатклиффом, или диспетчером Сатклиффом, а тот, в свою очередь, вешался на него и называл Уилли. Наверное, семейная пара извращенцев.

      — Сома, раздавай, коли дураком остался! — Сома проиграл уже раза четыре. Оно понятно, он первый раз про дурака у меня узнал пару дней назад, в Индии у них свои игры и увеселения.

      — Да надоело мне, какая разница, пусть другой кто-нибудь тасует! — Сома кинул на стол колоду и обиженно уставился в сторону.

      — Вот поэтому я и не хотел играть, ведете себя, как дети, — Фантомхайв надулся как индюк и тоже принялся таращиться по сторонам.

      — Тогда леди раздаст, — Грелль виртуозно схватил колоду и принялся тасовать. Фантомхайв смотрел на Сатклиффа скучающе.

      — Ну, коли у меня колода, мои правила! — я заинтересованно посмотрел на красноволосого.

      — И что за правила? — Сома тоже оживился.

      — Два козыря — это первое, иначе неинтересно! И второе — проигравшему загадываем задание, — Сиэль фыркнул.

      — Раздавай, это интереснее будет.

      — Нет, так не честно, я опять проиграю!

      — А ты свои карты не показывай, — вздохнул Фантомхайв.

      — Ну, а если я не знаю, с какой ходить? — я улыбнулся. Сома не дурак, просто ему нравится, как Сиэль строит из себя великого знающего гуру.

      — Зачем играть садился, если правил не знаешь!

      — Ой, ну не кричи ты так на милашку! — вклинился Грелль. — Пики — козыри, — Фантомхайв недовольно смотрит на полученные карты, ходит ко мне семеркой треф. Козырями меня кон обделил, зато червей с трефами до фига. Но мне подкидывают еще семерок, так что беру карты и недовольно смотрю, кто что раздает в следующем ходе.

      Дальше мне почему-то совсем не везет, меня то и дело закидывает Фантомхайв; козырей нет, и надежды тоже; я с опаской поглядываю на Грелля — страшно подумать, что Сиэль с Сомой под его руководством придумают.

      — Держи! — кричит Сома, кидая Сиэлю двух вольтов. Я тихо надеюсь, что он его завалит картами, но упорный Фантомхайв отбивает все и ходит ко мне одной единственной картой — тузом пик, последним не вышедшим козырем. Гребаный Сиэль, довольный собой, растянулся в кресле и наблюдает схватку. Еще пара ходов и я, наконец, прощаюсь со всеми червями и трефами, последний туз берегу, как зеницу ока. Как оказалось, зря: перед тем, как Сома ходит ко мне, Грелль берет последний козырь, а под ним новый, это черви. Те, от которых я так страдал всю игру! У меня был весь набор, и я не мог отбиться, и вот сейчас! Ненавижу двойной козырь! Грелль выходит вторым, дальше мы остаемся с Сомой один на один. Но ненадолго: у меня веер карт, и все мелочевка какая-то. Разгромил он меня в пух и прах. Вот так, поверженный случайной игрой, я получил свое задание. Впрочем, я сразу понял, что ничего они придумывать не будут, Сиэлю плевать, а Сому на что угодно уговорить можно.

      — Красавчик, я так и знал, что это будешь ты. Тем лучше, бука-Сиэль для такого не подходит! — заявил мне Грелль. Ничего, что там еще Сома был?

      — Ну, какое задание? — Грелль наклонился ко мне и зашептал.

      — Вон, видишь того мужчину в костюме и очках, с тем, что я пришел? Его зовут Уильям Т. Спирс, подойди к нему и поцелуй.

      — Что? Незнакомого? — красный улыбнулся.

      — Ему не в первой такие потрясения, давай. Проигрыш есть проигрыш!

      Я схватил с карточного стола свой бокал с коктейлем и выпил. И так был хорош, а теперь стало легко и свободно. Да и на руку мне этот поцелуй, я же хотел, чтобы Клод заметил меня! Даже планировал переспать с кем-то, но как-то не решился, увидев все вживую.  
В общем, подошел я к ничего не подозревающему Уильяму; мне его было искренне жаль, потому что внешне он был похож на вполне приличного мужчину, может, даже гетеросексуала.

      — Уильям, — обратился я к нему, странно, разве это в моей привычке — незнакомых людей сразу по имени звать? Да и вообще, зачем мне к нему обращаться?!

      — Да? — Т. Спирс странно на меня посмотрел и слегка покраснел. Ну неужели хоть какая-то реакция, от моего Клода не дождешься и такого! Вспомнив о Клоде, я мельком оглядел зал в его поисках. Он стоял совсем неподалеку, смотря прямо на меня. Улыбнувшись ему, я снова повернулся к мужчине.

      — Я рад, — сообщил я, и, чуть подтянувшись, накрыл его губы своими. Он опешил и, наверное, хотел оттолкнуть меня, но я успел схватить его за плечи. Нет уж, второго отказа я не переживу. Даже от незнакомого мужчины! Удивительно, но он ответил на поцелуй, хотя весь его внешний вид, вся строгость говорили о том, что такой не станет просто так целовать кого-то. И, тем более, он скорее оттолкнет и отчитает наглеца, но, наверное, я выглядел жалко. До меня это дошло не сразу, не то он так целовался, не то, наконец, я представил себя со стороны. Какая сексуальность? Пьяный еще даже не подросток, накрашенный, в вульгарной одежде лезет целоваться к абсолютно незнакомому мужчине. На такое у нормального человека не встанет, разве что у педофила, нормальный пожалеет. Вот Уильям и сделал это — пожалел. От его поцелуя кружилась голова, мне казалось, я касаюсь бездны, и прекращать это мне не хотелось. Он сам отстранил меня. Крепко держал за плечи и смотрел, как родитель на свое неразумное чадо.

      — Доволен? — спросил он.

      — Более чем, спасибо, Уильям.

      — Убью Сатклиффа, — зачем-то сообщил он, потом отпустил и ушел в сторону стола, где сидели Сома, Фантомхайв и Грелль. Последний, правда, уже попытался смыться, но Спирс успел схватить его за руку и потащить к выходу. Сома за столом показывал большими пальцами вверх, как еще пару дней назад я его учил делать. Опомнившись, я посмотрел туда, где стоял Клод. Я буду до конца жизни благодарить Грелля и Уильяма — злость на лице моего демона была настолько явной, что я даже побоялся приближаться к нему. Да неужели, Клод, ты наконец, заметил меня?  
Дальше происходит нечто запредельное: демон подходит вплотную, хватает меня за руку и тащит, как нашкодившего котенка, к выходу, почти как Спирс — Сатклиффа. Я упираюсь, но это, конечно, бесполезно.

      — Я не попрощался!

      — Ничего, все присутствующие осведомлены, как Вы невежливы и невоспитанны. Моя вина, но я надеюсь это исправить, — он грубо закидывает меня на сидение машины и садится сам, рядом, чего никогда не бывало раньше.

      — По какому праву ты себя так ведешь?!

      — Вы сами сказали, я Ваш опекун.

      — Совсем сбрендил, только по бумагам, не забывайся! — Клод еще раз больно хватает меня за руку и притягивает к себе.

      — Это Вы не забывайтесь, господин. Ваш поступок я могу расценивать либо как величайшую глупость, либо как предательство. Выбирайте.

      — С чего бы? Я имею полное право на личную жизнь, это тебя не касается, Клод! Я решил тебя избавить от услуг, которые тебе покажутся в тягость.

      — Значит, все-таки глупость, — он успокаивается и отпускает мою руку. Я не понимаю, с чего вдруг такие перемены. — Вы поцеловали главу Департамента Жнецов «Несущие смерть», проще — жнеца смерти.

      — Что? Я поцеловал смерть? — Клод кивнул и скривил лицо.

      — Да.

      — Вот почему мне так понравилось, — трогаю губы. Жаль, почти не осталось никаких ощущений. Клод вздыхает и смотрит на меня, почему-то как на дурачка. — Ну что еще я не понял?!

      — Вы поцеловали врага всех демонов.

      — Почему? — не понял я. Жаль, мне Уильям понравился.

      — Потому, что они собирают души, и я тоже. Только цели у нас разные.

      — Ну и какая разница, Клод? Я вот не понимаю, это ты так свою ревность прикрываешь?

      — Разница есть. Вы мой контракт, жнецы считают это незаконным.

      — О, так ты вроде мафии, — демон зло смотрит, я улыбаюсь. — Понял я, понял, ты просто так забавно реагируешь. Он, узнав о тебе, может убить тебя и имеет на это полное право, так как ты вроде преступника.

      — Ну, примитивно так.

      — То есть, если ты мне надоешь своими нравоучениями, я могу найти Уильяма и пожаловаться на тебя ему? — улыбаюсь, Клод снисходительно смотрит.

      — Господин, извините, но я вынужден это сказать. Вы идиот.

      — Жаль, что ты разозлился только из-за того, что Спирс — жнец.

      — А вы бы чего хотели?

      — Ты тащишь меня, вот как сегодня, но при этом говоришь: «Мы скреплены узами сильнее брака», и дальше цензура, или ты оттаскиваешь меня от Спирса и даешь ему в морду, ну или…

      — Тебе надо меньше смотреть мыльных опер.

      — Только ты меня совсем не хочешь, почему? — он молчит, спрашивать еще раз — нарываться на грубость. — Холодно.

      — Ваше пальто… — осекается демон. Ну, неужели кто-то чувствует свою вину? А вот не надо было так тащить меня к выходу. — Извините, — Клод снимает пиджак и накидывает мне на плечи. Пока он снова не отвернулся от меня к окну, хватаю его руку и прижимаюсь. Плевать мне на его мнение и на то, что ему неприятно. Ему вообще хоть что-нибудь приятно?

      — Можете лечь.

      — Тут всего минут двадцать.

      — Мы ехали по магистрали, она закрыта ночью. В объезд часа полтора.

      — Это, надеюсь, не будет расцениваться как услуга? — он молча выдергивает свою левую руку из моих пальцев и, обнимая, прижимает к себе.

      — Как хотите, я предлагал.

 

 

 

 

Глава V - Когда-нибудь, он сожрет меня!

 

 

 

_Что делать. Не имея своего, заглядываешься на чужое,  
а имея свое, оглядываешься, как бы кто на твое не замахнулся.  
Саша Ро_

 

POV Клод

      — Клод, посиди со мной немного, пожалуйста, — он все ещё такой ребенок, а сейчас особенно. Укутанный по уши, слишком бледный, даже губы приобрели какой-то фиолетовый оттенок. Алоис пытается согреться и не может, мечется по кровати. Мне его жаль, но я ничего в данный момент не могу сделать. Врача вызвал, чай заварил, настоится — принесу. Самое большое, что я могу — это выполнить все его странные просьбы. Сажусь на край постели, мой подопечный вытаскивает одну холодную руку из-под одеяла и сжимает в ней мою кисть. Потом он кладет мою руку себе на лоб. Лоб сухой и горячий.

      — Давайте градусник. Хотя я и так чувствую, что у Вас температура, — он достает из-под мышки ртутный градусник и передает мне. — Тридцать восемь и шесть, где же Вы умудрились?

      — Это все из-за твоей вредности, — обиженно заявляет и снова кутается в одеяло.

      — Холодно?

      — Не знаю, то холодно, то…

      — То? — Алоис щурится и улыбается.

      — А то мне кажется, что я абсолютно счастлив, — вижу, как счастлив: готов сдохнуть, только бы внимание мое привлечь. Неужели я тебе так важен?

      — Это все жар.

      — Как невежливо принижать чувства человека, называя их температурным бредом.

      — Лежите, принесу чай, — но Алоис не торопится меня отпускать, повис на руке и мотает головой. Глаза совсем больные и слезятся. Я не могу на это смотреть. Он не так беззащитен, не может быть таким. Это же Алоис, он какой угодно, только не беспомощный.

      — Нет, мне и так неплохо, — заявляет мне лжеотпрыск благородной семьи Транси, умоляюще заглядывая мне в глаза.

      — А то я не вижу, Алоис, у тебя температура, чай с малиной — природное жаропонижающее. Тебе станет легче, как только выпьешь, — он вяло смотрит.

      — Я сейчас вернусь, а ты лежи, хорошо? — он кивает и отпускает руку.

      — Ты вернешься?

      — Конечно, — встаю с постели и иду к выходу. Скорым шагом иду на кухню — в таком состоянии Алоис способен на что угодно. Меня давно волнует его психическая невменяемость, но не нанимать же мальчику психолога? Что ему скажешь: вы знаете, душа, которой я собираюсь полакомиться, чокнулась от постоянных издевательств и насильственных действий, а еще он вбил себе в голову, что влюблен в меня, кстати, приятно познакомиться, я демон… Бред. Думаю, как человек. Беру поднос с чаем и быстро возвращаюсь в комнату Алоиса. Он открыл большое окно и сам залез на подоконник, в пижаме, идиот! Ставлю поднос и уже подхожу к нему, чтобы сдернуть его с этого чертова подоконника, но он поворачивается ко мне, и я замираю. По его бледному лицу текут тихие слезы. Он не плакал передо мной, только, кажется, когда были истерики после убийств его мучителей, но это совсем другое. Алоис выглядит хрупким и одиноким, мне кажется, если я коснусь его, то он рассыплется. Что я хотел сказать ему? Не помню уже.

      — Клод, смотри, как красиво, — большие пушистые хлопья лениво падают на землю, создавая ощущение сказки.

      — Почему Вы плачете?

      — Это мой первый снег, мой первый настоящий снег. Раньше я никогда не был рад ему, никогда не видел, как он красив. А он, оказывается, такой белый и чистый, словно создан для того, чтобы укрыть собой всю несправедливость на земле. И это мой первый снег с тобой, — Алоис доверчиво заглядывает мне в глаза. Когда он успел стать таким искренним? Я вдруг понимаю, что он абсолютно серьезен, он отдает себе отчет во всех своих действиях. Он не глупый зарвавшийся ребенок, каким я его считал. Алоис знает, чего хочет, и что будет после, и он не противится этому. Лишь обреченно иногда смотрит на меня.

      — Клод, когда придет время, как это будет? — внезапно спрашивает он. Я впервые не хочу об этом думать. Мне становится так противно от самого себя, что начинает мутить. Как я смогу? Неужели и правда придет тот день? — Расскажи, — я беру его с подоконника и несу в кровать, потом закрываю окно.

      — Зачем Вам знать об этом сейчас?

      — Ну, а почему нет? Это меня ждет, я хочу знать заранее, — он совсем бледный, дышит тяжело, и его еще больше ломает или трясет, не знаю, он мечется по постели.

      — Лучше выпейте, маленькими глотками, — наливаю чай в фамильную чашку и подаю господину. У него так сильно трясутся руки, что он скорее прольет весь чай, нежели донесет чашку до рта. Я осторожно придерживаю чашку. — Пейте, он уже не горячий, заварился давно.

      — Кислое, — морщится.

      — Можно подумать, там малина. Не должно быть кисло.

      — Я не люблю ягоды в чае, там они все кислые. И невкусно, — привереда он у меня, каких поискать еще.

      — Ничего не знаю, — он все-таки осторожно допивает и ложится в постель, я его тщательно кутаю.

      — Клод, поговори со мной, я не знаю, куда себя деть, — он ворочается, будто пытается найти удобное положение. Потом ему на глаза попадаются его руки. Плохо, это мне знакомо. Он начинает играть пальцами, хрустеть ими, выворачивать, пока я не хватаю обе руки.

      — Успокойся, все хорошо, — он недоверчиво смотрит, — пройдет, как только собьем температуру.

      — Скоро же приедет доктор?

      — Да, — киваю я.

      — Не уходи. Я не хочу остаться один, как в приюте, — он дрожит, — а ты не понимаешь.

      — Я понимаю, — глажу его по голове, он вырывается.

      — Нет, не понимаешь! Иначе бы ты так не поступал со мной, — мне жаль, я таков есть. По-другому не умею. — А ты всегда обделяешь меня своим вниманием, я должен вон из кожи лезть, чтобы ты меня заметил!

      — Алоис.

      — Молчи! — кричит он. — Я всегда тебя слушаю, теперь ты слушай меня! Ты не должен меня бросать! Это нечестно! И объясни мне, почему ты такой? Что тебя таким безразличным сделало? Не может быть, чтобы ты был таким. И не говори, что это твоя демоническая сущность, в чертовом жнеце больше жизни, чем в тебе.

      — Это личное, — черт, зачем он все это начал? Он хочет доконать меня? Что я могу ему сказать? Я сам не могу разобраться в себе. Каким я вижу Алоиса? Каким я вижу себя? Вдруг все, что я выдумывал, лишь предлог для того, чтобы не чувствовать? И вся эта месть — только стена труса.

      — Личное? — по его лицу снова текут слезы. — Что может быть личное у тебя от меня? Ты сожрешь меня, не все ли равно? Ты поедаешь чужие души, это интимнее секса! — я шокировано смотрю на него. Интимнее? Да что может быть более личным, чем душа?! Но обязан ли я перед своими жертвами раскрывать себя? Нет, не так: обязан ли я раскрываться перед Алоисом только потому, что мне хочется?

      — Когда-нибудь, я обещаю.

      — Когда?

      — Не сейчас, — он молча смотрит и отворачивается.

      — То есть никогда.

      — Молчать века и вдруг рассказать? Это было бы слишком.

      Дальше приехал Коллинз. Осмотрев Алоиса, сделал ему укол с жаропонижающим. Сообщил, что у мальчика белая лихорадка, вызванная вирусом. Прописал таблетки, полоскание, так как горло было красным, и покой. Сказал сообщить, если не станет лучше. Когда он ушел, я вернулся в комнату Алоиса.

      — Вам легче?

      — Мне никак, — слабым голосом отвечает он. — Клод.

      — Да?

      — Полежи со мной.

      — Вам холодно?

      — А мне должно быть холодно, чтобы я захотел с тобой полежать? — спрашивает он. Не знаю, что ответить, поэтому молчу. Алоис смотрит на меня с сожалением, будто я не понимаю очевидных вещей. Все также молча снимаю пиджак, туфли и ложусь к нему. Алоис обхватывает меня, утыкаясь лицом в грудь.

      — Ты жестокий ублюдок, — сонно говорит он, — но я все равно люблю тебя, — он почти сразу же заснул, а я так ничего и не ответил, лежал как идиот и пялился в одну точку. Любит?

 

POV Алоис

      Когда я просыпаюсь, его уже нет рядом. Жаль, потому что я надеялся увидеть, какой он, когда спит. Я пытался выбраться из сна, но каждый раз куда-то проваливался, мог лишь чувствовать, как Клод прижимает меня к себе.

      И вот теперь этот наглый демон посмел бросить своего больного господина! Козел он все-таки. Когда до этого безмозглого тупицы дойдет, что на нем лежит ответственность и, что бы он себе там не думал, он не сбежит от меня? Я за свою душу, мой хороший, вытрясу из тебя столько нежности и любви, что ты истощишься еще до исполнения контракта!

      — Вы проснулись, — явился не запылился, весь такой наглухо застегнутый, такой выглаженный, — как самочувствие?

      — Хорошо, — ответил я и не узнал свой голос. Вернее, не голос, а сип, который вырвался из меня. Клод нахмурился, я почувствовал, что в горле что-то не так. Надо же, пока не говорил, не чувствовал, что оно не то болит, не то першит.

      — Ясно, мистер Коллинз оставил и на этот счет указания. Покажите горло.

      — Нет, можно я сначала зубы почищу? — смутился я, демон ухмыльнулся.

      — Господин, несвежим дыханием меня не испугаешь.

      — Извращенец! — зло фыркнул я, но вместо голоса услышал даже не сип, а шепот, вот блин! Пытаясь встать с постели, я запутался в одеяле и чуть не навернулся.

      — Не напрягайте горло, лучше вообще молчите, — Клод тут как тут, поддержал меня. Ой, какой он вежливый и предупредительный, аж противно.

      Оттолкнув его, я гордо прошествовал в ванную. Смотрелось, наверное, смешно, если учесть, что я был в пижаме с мишками. Это Клод купил, сказал, что не может терпеть мое пошловатое белье, и особенно когда я сплю в нем. Возмущался я долго, но мне было приятно: он пошел и специально для меня купил пижаму. Поэтому я ее ношу. — Завтрак ждет внизу, как закончите, спускайтесь.  
В зеркале меня ждало чучело. Да, именно так, выглядело оно ужасно: с синяками под глазами, лохматой головой и бледной кожей. Нет, так не пойдет. Если я в таком виде собираюсь соблазнять Клода, то шансы у меня нулевые! Для начала — помыться. Я не люблю лежать в ванне, потому что мне кажется, что она мозг делает тягучим и расплавленным, и после нее я способен только спать. Но я очень люблю душ: закрывая глаза, я представляю струи водопада. У меня нет опыта купания под водопадом, да и напорчик там, наверное, такой, что меня бы ко дну прижало. Но в том и прелесть, что я не знаю. Вода просто шумит и скатывается с меня, забирая с собой все мои мысли. Когда я вышел из душа, то почувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым человеком. Высушил кое-как волосы, не люблю с феном возиться. Надел белую хлопковую майку и синие штаны, или брюки, хрен его знает, стрелок нет, поэтому я не могу сказать, что это. Спустился вниз и познал темную сторону своего демона. Все было бы хорошо, если бы я как следует высушил волосы, он бы и не заметил, но Клод подозрительно разглядывал мою голову и все-таки решился потрогать. А потом…

      — Господин, — обманчиво ласково начал он, — вы мыли голову?

      — Нет, я мылся весь, — как само собой разумеющееся ответил я, поедая омлет.

      — Ты что, спятил? — я от такой наглости чуть куском не подавился, уставившись на своего дворецкого.

      — Прости, что?

      — Что «что»? У тебя температура под 39 была еще вчера ночью, еле сбили, а ты идешь и моешься! Ты знаешь, как велик риск усугубить, еще и голову не просушил! Совсем больной?!

      — Клод, что с тобой? — попытался я его успокоить, но он только зло взирал на меня.

      — Тебя что, не учили, что если ты так серьезно болен, нельзя лезть под воду?! — это он зря сказал.

      — Интересно, кто бы меня этому учил? Я и раньше так делал, и ничего страшного в том, что я помылся, не вижу! И вообще, до меня никому дела не было, что я и как я! Скажешь тоже, — говорить, не сипя, удавалось с трудом.

      — А теперь, знаешь ли, есть дело, я возился с тобой до утра! Хочешь опять валяться с температурой, пожалуйста, только потом сопли не распускай по поводу и без! — он вышел из столовой и громко хлопнул дверью. То есть я для него всего лишь обуза и заботится он исключительно из-за контракта, а так плевать он хотел? Ему в тягость со мной полежать было?! Сволочь! Бросаю на стол салфетку и иду следом. Клод находится в моем кабинете, там он собирает какие-то документы. На его лице нет ни тени злости и недовольства.

      — Ах вот как, значит! Тяжело за мной ухаживать? А вот терпи, это твой контракт! И, кстати говоря, не думал, что служить мне настолько тяжело!

      — Вы себе даже представить не можете, насколько, — грубо отвечает он, не смотря на меня.

      — Что ж, значит, ты плохой демон!

      — Или вы просто невыносимы.

      — Ну конечно невыносим, я же, в отличие от кого-то, чувствую, поэтому и невыносим! Тебя или раздражает это, или злит, что ты сам на такое давно не способен!

      — Не вам решать, каков я.

      — О, ну конечно, ты же загадка века! Весь такой одинокий, печальный и непонятый. Ты просто жалок! — подхожу к нему и вырываю документы, кидая их на пол, — Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю, демон! — он вздрагивает и смотрит. Хм, на что-то контракт наш все-таки годен — он не может на прямой приказ ответить неповиновением. — Тебе хрен знает сколько лет, Клод, но ты глуп, как ребенок. Откуда, послушай, мне знать о том, что при температуре нельзя принимать водные процедуры? Ты что, я же сирота, помнишь? Я ничего не знаю о жизни, о нормальной жизни.

      — Простите, я знаю, в этом я был неправ.

      — И еще в куче других вещей, — осторожно подхожу к нему и обнимаю. От него пахнет мятой, запах успокаивающий и какой-то родной. — Почему ты сказал, что не намерен более меня лечить? Это так неприятно?

      — Нет, это больно, — он абсолютно серьезен.

      — Почему?

      — Не знаю, просто больно.

      Мы бы так и простояли черт знает сколько времени, но меня скрутил кашель. Я же пытался орать на Клода, так что неудивительно.

      — Совсем плохо? — спросил он.

      — Помяни мое слово, ты меня в могилу загонишь раньше, чем исполнишь хренов контракт, бесчувственная ты скотина, — сообщил я и снова начал кашлять.

      Дальше все происходило почти как в пасторальном мире. Клод больше не говорил никаких гадостей, ни в чем меня не обвинял и вообще был внимательным и участливым. Я так и не понял, маска это или он настоящий, но пять дней, пока я валялся и принимал всякую химическую дрянь, стали для меня самыми дорогими воспоминаниями.

 

* * *

      После болезни я начал активно вести дела фабрики, заключил контракт с Фантомхайвом на поставку дорогой мебели для его нового ресторана. Взыскал деньги с пары должников и даже отсудил себе немалые деньги у Ариве за несвоевременную поставку оборудования. Последний был очень зол на меня, но я был несказанно рад, поскольку теперь оный не бывал у меня дома так часто, как раньше, а если и бывал, то вел себя холодно и обнимать меня не собирался. В планах был Сайрос с его деревьями. Фабрике Транси было откровенно невыгодно терять такого поставщика. Я, признаться, был этим озабочен. Наверное, тогда, еще до того, как я начал вести дела, я бы сам себя не понял. Какая разница, вот он, убийца, я его ненавижу, свершить возмездие и дело с концом. Но я привязался к своей фабрике и вообще ко всему, что мы с Клодом создали вместе, так что откровенно вот так взять и убить Сайроса я не мог. У него не было наследников, да и если бы нашлись, то не факт, что продолжили бы дело. Сайрос был ублюдком и самой последней сволочью на планете, но бизнес вести умел. А связываться с кем-то еще мне ой как не хотелось. Пусть даже с его якобы наследниками. Поэтому мы с Клодом решили обанкротить нашего партнера, а потом выплатить все его долги и таким образом забрать фирму себе. Вспомогательная организация для моей фабрики мне была кстати. Я с трудом представлял, кому я ее оставлю после того, как буду отомщен. Может быть, получится так, что Фантомхайву. Я его терпеть не могу, но дело он свое знает. Сома хороший парень, но заниматься бизнесом не будет. В общем, меня терзали самые разные мысли, уже не те, что были раньше. Вдруг у меня появилось что-то мне дорогое, о чем я забочусь и что мне жаль оставлять. Как странно это все, ведь я не старик думать о таком.

      В общем, пока я раздумывал, Клод претворял в жизнь нашу оборотную сторону плана. Кстати говоря, уже несколько месяцев. Сайрос везет свои деревья из Западной Африки, России, Западной Украины, Америки и еще черт знает откуда. Поставки деревьев осуществляются, главным образом, морем. Никаких заговоров, никакого насилия, просто не слишком спокойное море, а точнее, бури — аномалия сегодняшнего времени. К сожалению, главным образом, для Сайроса, не все сделки имеют выгодные условия, такие как оплата по факту доставки. В большинстве своем, зарубежные партнеры требуют предоплату, а то и всю оплату. Или того хуже, Сайрос, не доверяя никому, часть дерева везет сам, своими линиями. Но коварное море все топит и топит. Конечно, сначала монополист покрывал все свои расходы и уповал на лучшее, но позже нехватка денег вынудила Сайроса вести юридические разбирательства с партнерами о том, кто все-таки несет ответственность за потопленный груз. Также не выполнялись контракты поставки для британских компаний, в том числе и меня. Конечно, в большинстве договоров было прописано, что в таком случае капают пени и взимаются штрафы. Несколько месяцев бурь над водами, и измученный монополист уже не появляется на вечерах и приемах. Не веселится, не набивает свое брюхо едой, не спит ночами и думает лишь о том, как спасти свою компанию. Его самое большое детище было в долгах, судебных разбирательствах и еще, что немаловажно, покинутом доверии, хотя и не с подачи Сайроса. Мы же с Клодом просто выжидали, а нам ничего и не оставалось, разве что дождаться момента, а потом прийти и выкупить его несчастную компанию, потерявшую былой блеск и удачу.

      — Мистер Транси, спасибо, Вы спасли меня от позора, — Сайрос униженно сидит передо мной. Вид у него потухший. Лощеный и ухоженный кода-то, сейчас он представлял собой что-то бледное и жалкое. Он знает, что теперь его компания в моих руках, и он безумно рад хотя бы этому, так как прекрасно осведомлен, что я приведу дела в порядок и не позволю растаскать ее по кусочкам, как сделали бы другие. Ой, Сайрос, не была бы мне так необходима твоя конторка с поставками, я бы ее начисто, на твоих глазах, распилил бы и продал по частям. Ведь ничего тебе так не дорого. Я у тебя отнял самое дорогое, но сохраню его. А вот ты, дрянь, отнял его и убил. Попользовался и выкинул на помойку, но нет, я так не сделаю. Твое станет величием моего, а ты сгниешь.

      — Ну что вы, я понимаю, у вас тяжелый период, да и мне невыгодно ваше банкротство, — он морщится на слове банкротство. Ничего, пусть привыкает к мысли.

      — Что вы теперь собираетесь делать? Я ваш должник…

      — А ничего, я прощаю вам ваши долги, — вот так просто, вуаля и на тебе. Он, наверное, думал, что я его заставлю работать в его бывшей компании, дам шанс, или еще там что-то. Думал, как ему будет тяжело смотреть на то, что было его, мириться с моими требованиями. Нет, Сайрос, я тебя отпускаю, иди на все четыре стороны. А вместе с тем, дорогой мой, я прекрасно знаю, что работы ты нигде не найдешь уже, не привык ты работать. Привык деньги делать, привык получать отчеты и заключать сделки. Лет тебе уже к пенсии, да и кому ты нужен. Благодаря Клоду, новость о твоем фиаско разлетелась по всей Англии, тебя знает каждая проститутка на панели. Так что ни к одной руководящей должности тебя не допустят. И разнорабочим тебе не бывать, здоровье слабенькое. Удачи!

      — Но как же так? Долг, он…

      — Мистер Сайрос, — улыбаюсь я ему, — вы мне как родной, помните? Какие могут быть счеты между нами? Вы свободны, абсолютно, я обещаю вам, компания будет процветать в память о вас, — говорю я, стирая слезы. Сайрос бледнеет, потом хватается за сердце и тяжело дышит. Я зову Клода, демон вызывает доктора. Симона Сайроса увозят в больницу. Ну ничего, пусть подлечат перед предстоящим потрясением, я ведь еще не закончил с ним.

 

* * *

      — Вы довольны? — спрашивает Клод. Я лениво потягиваюсь в кресле и зеваю.

      — Пока еще нет, он получил не все.

      — Но это позже, — я киваю, складывая учредительные и отчетные документы по Сайрос групп в папку.

      — Позже, осталось тебе еще кое-кого найти.

      — Пока нет никаких результатов, директор словно испарился. Одно ясно точно — он не человек, я так и не смог определить, кем из существ он может быть.

      — И большой список?

      — Точно не демон, его запах я бы узнал, не жнец.

      — А ангел? — ухмыляюсь я. Клод вздрагивает. Не нравится мне это.

      — С чего вы решили, что это ангел?

      — Ну не знаю, мою невинность взял ангел, как тебе? А первый поцелуй — жнец смерти, — Клод удивленно смотрит.

      — Почему первый?

      — О, вот ты какого мнения обо мне, Клод. Но ты ошибся, я именно то, чем ты меня считаешь, поэтому и первый. Шлюх не целуют.

      — Я все равно не предполагал. И как Вам первый раз? — ухмыльнулся демон.

      — Секс или поцелуй?

      — Второе, первое я видел, — все-таки он сволочь, любит на больное давить. Благодаря ему, я тоже видел, как это было!

      — Уильям хорош, — встаю изо стола и вплотную подхожу к Клоду.

      — Так уж хорош?

      — Интересуешься?

      — Да.

      — Ну, а если я скажу, что он потрясающе целуется?

      — Жнец смерти не может быть настолько хорош в этом.

      — Это уязвляет твое самолюбие, Клод? — ехидно спрашиваю его. Он ничего не отвечает, прижимает к себе и целует. Это смесь огня и холода, смесь бури и спокойствия. Его ледяное самообладание дало, наконец, трещину. Он сжимает, кусает мои губы так жадно, как пил тогда мою кровь. Это до одурения возбуждающе и страшно. Клод долго сдерживал себя, я боюсь представить, что бывает, когда ему сносит крышу. Но мне так хочется это знать и прочувствовать на себе, что становится абсолютно плевать, даже если он в процессе убьет меня. А это так и будет, потому что его подчиняющий насильственный поцелуй был чем-то уничтожающим. Ему было абсолютно плевать на мое мнение; решив просунуть мне в рот свой язык, он просто больно надавил на мой подбородок. Я был ошеломлен и дезориентирован. Когда он закончил, именно он закончил, потому что я в поцелуе играл явно даже не пассивную роль, а что-то жертвенное, я долго не мог сфокусировать взгляд. Все плыло, и его лицо тоже. Он крепко держал меня за плечи.

      — Ты чудовище, — все, что я смог сказать.

      — Ну, это не новость, — он, кажется, чего-то выжидал. Ах да точно, он же это сделал, чтобы показать, как это делают настоящие… не знаю, кто там: мужчины, демоны?

      — Не стоит и сравнивать. Уильям не пытался сожрать мои губы, — наверное, он ожидал не такого, потому что нахмурился или даже обиделся. Ну и дурак.

      — Что ж, я пойду, приготовлю обед.

      — Я не против повторить. Для закрепления материала, — сообщил я ему, когда он уже почти вышел из кабинета.

      — О чем вы, господин? — удивленно ответила мне эта холодная сволочь. Когда он уже станет просто моим?!

 

 

 

Глава VI - Кто ты, Клод?

 

_«Ты умрешь молодым из-за того, что с детства выкуривал по тридцать сигарет в день,  
и ты отправишься в ад, потому что так прожил свою жизнь.»  
Габриэль, полукровка, разговор в церкви. Константин_

 

POV Алоис

      Вся неделя была очень странной. В понедельник пришло письмо, адресованное Клоду, чего раньше никогда не было. Я узнал об этом случайно. В этот день я отправил своего дворецкого на переговоры, так как не хотел лицезреть рожи будущих партнеров. Они не особо были для меня важны, и поэтому Клод поехал вместо меня, как доверенное лицо. Почту доставила мне Анна, даже не разбирая ее. И вот передо мной лежит странный желтоватый конверт, на котором лаконично написано: Клоду Фаустусу. Я еле сдержался, чтобы не прочесть; в былые времена, начихав на всякие приличия, просто вскрыл бы конверт и прочел. Но сейчас я понимал, что не стоит вмешиваться в дела Клода. Каким бы странным ни был конверт, я не имею права читать то, что лежит внутри. Хотя, кто может писать демону? Но, может, это была какая-то информация по директору, Клод вполне мог сделать запрос на свое имя. Дальше больше, вернулся Фаустутс за полночь, хотя мы оговорили с ним, что к восьми он будет в поместье. Никаких объяснений я не получил, ни о том, где он был, ни о том, что в конверте. Он просто игнорировал меня. А ведь я волновался за него! Не спал и думал, где шатается этот идиот! На утро вторника случилось вообще что-то сверх нормы.

      — Господин, прошу, дайте мне несколько выходных, — Клод спокойно и даже безразлично смотрит в пространство, словно меня здесь и нет. О чем он думает, черт побери?

      — Разве демонам положен отдых? — язвительно спрашиваю.

      — Не совсем, но есть дела, которые я должен уладить, — туманно поясняет он, нет, так не пойдет. Вдруг эта зараза там уже другой контракт заключить решила?

      — Клод, изъясняйся, пожалуйста, яснее. А то ты словно неверный муж выкручиваешься.

      — К сожалению, я не могу вам ничего рассказать, это для вашего же блага.

      — Ты, ублюдок, играть со мной вздумал?! — меня злят его слова и спокойное выражение лица.

      — Нет, я с вами до конца, вы знаете это.

      — Так какова причина того, что ты сейчас не желаешь мне говорить, куда ты?

      — Я так и знал, что Вы не поймете, — вздохнул он. — Вы такой ребенок еще.

      — Я не ребенок! Объясни по-человечески! — он разворачивает мое кресло к себе и садится передо мной на колени.

      — Это для Вашего же блага. Я не буду больше спрашивать, так надо.

      — Контракт тебе не позволит! Это неповиновение! — кричу я. Он только ухмыляется.

      — Позволит. Контракт не просто бумажка со словами, это живая субстанция, она мне позволит это сделать, так как я буду действовать в ваших интересах. Мне пора, — он наклонился ближе и осторожно поцеловал меня в щеку, — берегите себя.

      Прошло три дня, Клода нет, я занимаюсь непонятно чем. Отменил все уроки и деловые встречи — не могу сосредоточиться на делах. Меня ничего не волнует. Ушел Клод, а вместе с ним и вся моя уверенность. Я даже не знаю, что в его понятии «несколько дней». Поговорить мне не с кем. Сома уехал обратно на родину, обещал вернуться к весне. Я один, как изгой. В ночь пятницы у меня появляются мысли о том, что он меня бросил, предал, как мой отец. Я с ужасом сижу под одеялом и трясусь. Чего я жду? Наверное, того, что кто-то придет и убьет меня, может быть, даже сам Клод. Иначе как объяснить происходящее? Я думаю лишь о том, чтобы быстрее наступил рассвет. Долгие часы прокручиваю в памяти нашу последнюю встречу и никак не могу понять, что не так. Что могло случиться? Под утро я забываюсь сном, он беспокойный и страшный. Я вижу Клода, у него безумные глаза и все лицо в крови. Он улыбается и тянет ко мне руки. Я пытаюсь бежать, но Клод настигает меня и сжимает руки на горле. От нехватки воздуха, я начинаю задыхаться, а он давит сильнее. Мои попытки оттолкнуть его вызывают у демона смех, такой страшный, словно это вопли психа, бьющегося в истерике. Просыпаюсь от кашля, оказалось, я спал с головой под одеялом, поэтому мне показалось, что не хватает воздуха. Клода нет, меня встречает Анна внизу. Не могу видеть уже ее извиняющееся лицо, она меня бесит!

      — Когда он вернется? — зло спрашиваю.

      — Мистер Фаустус не сообщил об этом, — робко отвечает Анна и прячет взгляд. Морщусь: ненавижу жалких существ, боящихся даже в глаза смотреть.

      — Какие распоряжения он тебе оставил?

      — Оставил деньги на продукты и указания помогать вам во всем, в чем вы пожелаете.

      — Деньги закончились? — интересно, сколько он планировал отсутствовать.

      — Нет, он оставил на неделю, но вы почти ничего не едите, поэтому…

      — Ясно, завтракать не буду, иди.

      — Но… — что, возразить мне решила? Она что, самоубийца?

      — Чего тебе?

      — Вам нужно питаться, мистер Фаустус просил…

      — Меня это не волнует, — зло прошипел я ей в лицо, — а теперь иди по своим делам! Хотя стой! — она замирает. — Он тебе оставил связку ключей?

      — Да, они нужны вам?

      — Да, отдай все, — она недоуменно смотрит.

      — Но зачем все? Их много, какая комната конкретно вас интересует?

      — Ты дура, или как? Мне нужны ключи от всех комнат, сейчас же принеси мне их!

      Через несколько минут она возвращается со связкой ключей.

      — Это ключи мистера Фаустуса, здесь все.

      — Спасибо, свободна.

      Анна удаляется. Когда она скрылась на кухне, со всех ног бегу в крыло слуг. Я никогда не был в комнате Клода. Думаю, нужна она ему только для отвода глаз, но вдруг там остались какие-то следы, или зацепки. Дверь, конечно, заперта. На подбор ключа ушло примерно пять минут. Когда дверь, наконец, поддается, я долго не решаюсь открыть ее. Что я надеюсь там увидеть? Трупы поверженных врагов? Или, может, самого Клода? Не знаю, но мне страшно это делать. Когда я все-таки решаюсь открыть дверь, то вижу перед собой обыкновенную комнату. Кровать, на которой нет ни единой складки, стол, покрытый тонким слоем пыли, полки с книгами, шкаф. Ничего необычного или странного. В шкафу висят рубашки и брюки, пара пиджаков и галстуки, в нижнем ящике белье и майки. Странно, никогда его не видел в обычной одежде, он всегда одет официально. В шкафу и в ящиках нет ничего, чтобы могло пролить свет на его исчезновение. В его столе я обнаруживаю ящик по длине столешницы. Он закрыт, ни один из ключей не подошел. Значит, там что-то есть! К сожалению, в приюте я был примерным мальчиком, поэтому не увлекался взломами. Остается уповать на интернет. Выхожу из комнаты Клода и запираю ее, ключ со связки снимаю, остальные отдаю Анне, она и не заметит пропажи. В своей спальне беру ноутбук и снова тащусь в комнату Клода. Никогда бы не подумал, что буду заниматься подобными глупостями, но, черт возьми, демон не возвращается, на зов не отвечает.

      Покопавшись, я понял, что взламывают, как правило, двери, да и то найти такую информацию трудоемко. Но умельца я нашел на форуме каких-то слесарей, описал проблему, указал фирму и вид замка, потому что письменный стол был произведен моей фабрикой, а я, конечно, знаю, у кого мы закупаем готовые замки. Через час я все-таки смог взломать замок. Дрожащими руками я осторожно выдвинул ящик, внутри лежали документы на владение землей и особняком, тут же на мое усыновление. В глубине ящика я нашел то самое письмо, оно было вскрыто. Внутри лежал лист бумаги и крестик, который я отдал Луке, перед тем, как он навсегда покинул приют. Я забыл о нем, а ведь должен был помнить. Но откуда он здесь? В письме его точно не было, я бы ощутил по конверту. Миниатюрный, без каких-либо украшений, просто крестик, наверное, женский, потому что такой маленький мужчина бы не стал носить. Надев его, я достаю вдвое сложенный лист бумаги. Внутри ровным почерком всего одна строка: « _Жду встречи, дорогой мой Самаэль_ ». Самаэль? Этого не могло быть, просто не могло. Как возможно представить, что книжный Самаэль, собирающий души грешников, оказался реальным? Что чертова книжонка, которую я ненавижу, есть истина? Нет, это, скорее, просто кличка, конечно, просто для друзей. Но если задуматься, стал бы демон придумывать себе ангельскую кличку? Да вообще кличку? Клод он для меня, а кто он на самом деле? Самаэль? Ангел, который пришел за моей грешной душой? Меня начинает разбирать смех, не бывает так, не может так быть. Это просто глупость какая-то. Разве могут существовать ангелы?! Разве может существовать Бог? Этот проклятый мной миллионы раз эгоист! Нет, такого просто не может быть. Весь день я хожу, словно сам не свой; так же проходит воскресенье. Я успел уволить Анну четыре раза, каждый раз она робко напоминала, что право нанимать и увольнять слуг имеет только Клод. Сука! Ненавижу их обоих, один хрен предусмотрительный, а вторая настырная, как не знаю что! От злости я не знаю, чем себя занять, но постепенно наступает обреченность и апатия. Мне становится ужасно страшно. Пик выплеска эмоций наступает в понедельник, когда, по идее, должен был вернуться Клод. Ведь денег он дал до конца недели, а значит, он обязан вернуться. А если нет, то что-то случилось. А что может случиться с демоном? Ну что? Я не могу даже толком предположить. Вдруг жнецы или другие демоны… Это становится моей паранойей. От каждого шороха я дергаюсь и иду смотреть, не Клод ли это. Я замучился звать его, просто ходил по поместью и орал его имя, слуги шугались и смотрели на меня, как на умалишенного. Совета спросить не у кого, молодец, Клод, воспитал беспомощного меня! Вложил в мой мозг столько знаний и ни одного о том, как найти тебя. Хотя, мне мог бы кое-кто помочь, но он не захочет. Точно не захочет, пошлет куда подальше, высокомерный ублюдок! Через полчаса я уже звоню Сиэлю. Эта сволочь смеет отсутствовать в такой момент!

      — Господина нет, он на совещании, — отвечает мне вежливый голос.

      — Уехал, — уточняю я.

      — Да.

      — Вернется когда?

      — У него плотный график, я могу записать Вас, — Фантомхайв думает, что самый умный, что ли? Сидит там, наверное, и пьет свой гребаный зеленый чай, посмеиваясь, как чистоплюй английский.

      — Себастьян, эта выскочка без тебя никуда не ездит, так что кончай цирк, дай мне Фантомхайва. Обещаю, не буду обзывать и доставать его, я звоню с деловым предложением, — на том конце усмехаются. Себастьян очень вежливый, но я знаю — он меня не переваривает. Правда, плевать я хотел на его отношение. Мне нужен Клод!

      — Кажется, совещание закончилось, — ага, закончилось, конечно. Пироженку скорее дожевал.

      — Чудесно, тогда дай ему трубку.

      — Слушаю, — отвечает мне недовольный голос.

      — Ой, солнышко, заездили тебя там, совсем заработался, Себастьян тебе и дня отдохнуть не дает.

      — Транси, говори уже, что хотел, а то положу трубку.

      — Не кипятись, мне нужна информация, ты ей не владеешь, зато твой обожаемый Себастьян — в полной мере, я так думаю.

      — Какая информация? — недоуменно спрашивает Фантомхайв.

      — По демонам.

      — Чего? — смеется Сиэль, — Транси, совсем крыша поехала?

      — У тебя поехала, мой шифер еще столетия простоит. Ну, так как? Конечно, не бесплатно.

      — Уж конечно, только зачем мне это? Думаю, такая информация не денег стоит, а кое-чего другого.

      — Слушай, ты, мне с тобой цацкаться некогда, у меня Клод пропал. Меня никакие ваши секреты не интересуют и контракт тоже. Информация общего плана, не более. Так что не набивай цену своему Себастьянчику, или как там его на самом деле зовут? Рафаэль может, или еще какая ангельская шишка, — на конце провода молчание. — Але! Ты там заснул, что ли?

      — Через час у меня, сможешь?

      — Да, смогу.

      — Жду.

 

* * *

      До Фантомхайва мы доехали быстро. Я не мог совладать с собой, поэтому постоянно подгонял шофера. Но от одной мысли о разговоре меня бросало в дрожь. Я не знал толком, что хочу знать. Да и не ясно, какой информацией владеет Себастьян. Встретил меня Сиэль и проводил в свой кабинет, Себастьян следовал за нами.

      — Чай, извини, не предлагаю, — высокомерно произнес Фантомхайв.

      — Ты уже попил, на совещании, — мило улыбаюсь, Сиэль зло на меня смотрит, Себастьян усмехается.

      — Сядь, — сказал Фантомхав Себастьяну, тот присел рядом с ним на кожаный диван. — Итак, сначала суть вопросов, потом цена, потом ответы, идет?

      — Дело в том, что я не знаю, какой информацией располагаешь ты и твой демон.

      — Что ж, ты, как всегда, сверхнетактичен, — вздыхает Сиэль.

      — Об оплате поговорим потом. Мой демон неделю назад ушел, все сроки вышли, на зов он не отвечает. Мне нужно знать, как его найти или где искать. Собственно, все.

      — Ты не думал, что ты его так достал, что он решил от тебя сбежать? — прыснул Сиэль. Вот гад.

      — Лучше молчи, а то я о твоей драгоценной персоне столько выскажу, что уши в трубочку свернутся, чистоплюй хренов!

      — Почему вы заговорили об ангелах, господин Транси? — мягко перебил меня Себастьян.

      — Я нашел записку, адресованную Клоду, там было сказано: « _Жду встречи, дорогой мой Самаэль_ », — Себастьян удивленно смотрит. Да что с ними всеми? Клод не был удивлен, скорее, неприятно ошарашен, читая записку.

      — Себастьян? — спрашивает Сиэль.

      — Ну, что ж, демон не может не ответить на зов, это против контракта, а это значит, его удерживают. Когда вы первый раз не смогли связаться с ним?

      — С четверга. Что может его удерживать, кто может быть сильнее вас?

      — Много кто.

      — Это могут быть жнецы?

      — Нет, — качает головой Сиэль, — это не жнецы, они слишком заняты сейчас. Сатклифф между приставаниями к Себастьяну говорил о какой-то отчетности.

      — Тогда кто? И все-таки, Самаэль — это Клод или нет?

      — И да, и нет, — отвечает Себастьян, — когда-то был им. Насчет того, где искать… У него был когда-то враг, он запер его на дне, откуда вы умудрились его вытащить.

      — Клетка?

      — Да, посадил Клода туда архангел, за сделку с пророком, зовут Михаэлем. Думаю, вы про такого слышали?

      — Престол Бога? — Сиэль тоже удивлен.

      — Примерно так.

      — Где его искать? — вряд ли он знает, но нужно же с чего-то начинать.

      — Сложно сказать, — знает он все, по ухмылке вижу.

      — Как убить ангела?

      — Я думал, что мой господин самоуверен больше некуда, — усмехнулся Себастьян. — Господин Транси, при всем уважении, не вам тягаться с ангелом. Если ваш дворецкий жив, то вы можете рассчитывать на победу. Опять же, мы не знаем, как сильно его ранили.

      — Теперь об оплате, — вклинился Фантомхайв.

      — Ну, можешь рассчитывать на десять процентов скидки на мебель.

      — Во столько ты оцениваешь своего дворецкого? Неужели он так плох?

<tab— Он не плох, информации мало.

      — Что ж, хорошо, что Себастьян еще кое-чего не рассказал, — значит, я прав был. Черт, так надеялся сэкономить.

      — Хорошо, тринадцать.

      — Пятьдесят, Алоис, не меньше.

      — С ума сошел? Какие пятьдесят?! Ваши сведения: идти туда — не знаю куда, принести то — не знаю что, — вообще обнаглел! — Из уважения к тебе — двадцать процентов.

      — Сорок пять, — Сиэль скучающе смотрит, Себастьян улыбается. Блин, почему ему такой милый достался демон? Мой все время хандрит.

      — Хорошо, двадцать пять, говорите уже.

      — Сорок — и расходимся. У меня еще дела.

      — Тридцать, черт с тобой, — блин, вот жук какой. Мне вообще невыгодно делать мебель из бука по уникальному эскизу, ему это прекрасно известно!

      — Сорок.

      — Сиэль, будь человеком!

      — Жмот, сорок.

      — Хрен с тобой, тридцать два.

      — Сорок, — стоит на своем. Блин, это обдираловка!

      — Тридцать четыре, — Фантомхайв фыркает. — Тридцать шесть, больше не могу дать!

      — Идет, — наконец соглашается он, — пиши расписку.

      — С ума сошел? Какая еще расписка, на слово мне не веришь?

      — Тебе — нет, пиши.

      Время занимает написание бумаги, потом подписывается Себастьян, как свидетель. Они бы еще нотариуса позвали, или юриста.

      — Ну? — Сиэль кивает.

      — Собор святого Павла. Ангелочки его любят, Михаэль в былые времена любил там карать грешников.

      — Спасибо, — разворачиваюсь и ухожу. Не думал, что беседа будет столь плодотворной. Вообще у меня нет никакого желания ехать туда. Я вообще не слишком люблю улицу и людей, чувствую себя неуютно. Сейчас все еще хуже, мне предстоит дорога в одиночестве, без Клода, в место, где, возможно, меня ждет смерть. Это странно. Я не думал, что все может вот так закончится.

 

* * *

      Что было дальше? А дальше все было быстро и страшно. До собора я добрался успешно, хотя дорога была длинной и, как следствие, долгой. Но вот в самом соборе мне стало плохо. Я прошел внутрь и увидел длинную расписную залу, она была настолько красивой, что я даже не берусь описать ее своим скудным языком. Но яркие краски расплывались, я терял сознание, потом почувствовал, как чьи-то руки подхватили меня и уберегли от падения.

      — Милашка, открывай глазки, — голова гудит, словно меня чем-то ударили по ней. — Ну-ну, Джимми, тебе ведь не в первой, — передо мной сидит мужчина в белоснежном костюме, его лицо озаряет улыбка, — я знаю, в приюте у тебя был большой опыт, малыш, — он манерно растягивает гласные, при этом с любопытством меня разглядывает.

      — М, — во рту тряпка. Не стоило и пытаться, но, может, если освободит, я смогу позвать Клода, надо только…

      — Прости, как я невежлив, — он развязал тряпку сзади, — можешь звать, но это не поможет, — я удивленно смотрю на него, откуда он знает, что я хотел? — Не старайся, Джим, во-первых я знаю о вашем с ним секрете, а во-вторых, чтобы узнать, что ты хочешь сказать или сделать, тебе не обязательно говорить, в твоей чудной головке есть все, что мне нужно, — ненавижу таких, как он, очаровательных и вежливых, они обычно оказываются маньяками.

      — О, вот это оскорбление, зря ты так. Я ведь, Джимми, не абы какой чокнутый, — он садится передо мной на корточки и нежно касается лица, — я архангел Михаэль, престол божий.

      — Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

      — Ну, дружочек мой милый, на то я и архангел, — он внимательно осматривает мое лицо, будто пытается там что-то прочесть. — Не думал, что Самаэль может так сильно к кому-то привязаться, — неужели все мои догадки верны? Клод — Самаэль?

      — Джим, ты меня удивляешь. В приюте ты был образцовым учеником, и я точно знаю, там преподавали Богословие, почему же ты так мало впитал веры? — я скривился. Сказка для бедных. Библия хороша, как сценарий для съемок экшна, а на большее она не годна. Постойте, он сказал, помню? Как он может, если он только не…

      — Браво, браво, догадался, — смеется Михаэль и, как идиот, хлопает в ладоши. Я всегда думал, что коли парни с крылышками есть, то они пафосные и серьезные. Этот скорее похож на ребенка. Как можно тысячелетия сохранять такую бодрость духа? — Признаюсь, я имею прямое отношение к твоему обожаемому директору, — внутри меня все обрывается. Неужели те мои слова, сказанные в шутку насчет ангела — правда?

      — Нет, малыш, сам я тебя не трахал, — скривился он, — не по статусу мне насиловать маленьких мальчиков. Но я имею прямое отношение к лишению тебя девственности. Я ему сказал, что делать, а также стирал тебе память, раз за разом, — он нагнулся к моей шее и я ощутил его дыхание. — Я это делал так много раз, странно, что ты не чокнулся.

      — Ублюдок, ты ничем не лучше людей!

      — У людей все так однобоко, так скучно. Делите мир на черное и белое, прям как Бог. Сразу видно, Его детки. Но мы же пришли не любезностями обмениваться, верно? Ты хочешь забрать своего бракованного демона, а я хочу справедливости.

      — Ты что, болен? Какая еще справедливость, — усмехнулся я. — Не думал, что ангелы такие наивные.

      — Ну, в отличие от тебя, Джимми, я не уповаю на чью-то помощь.

      — Зачем тебе Клод? — Михаэль поморщился от моих слов.

      — Какое грубое имя ты ему выбрал, ему совсем не идет. Он ведь вовсе не такой, каким ты его видишь. Хотя, возможно, сейчас он другой, — задумчиво произнес архангел.

      — И какой он?

      — Самаэль любил Бога, более нас всех, надо полагать.

      — И что, любовь была взаимна? — усмехаюсь. Извращенцы эти ангелы… похлеще людей.

      — Мальчик, ваше грязное понятие о любви несравнимо с любовью ангелов к своему Отцу, — Михаэль достал из кармана мандарин и начал чистить.

      — Тут ведь как: я — ангел, значит, я люблю Бога, и другого не дано, — он долго молчит, пока чистит мандарин, потом снимает последний кусочек шкурки и с наслаждением отправляет одну дольку в рот. — В моей сущности заложена любовь. Но были и такие, как Самаэль; он любил Его так сильно, что был похож на умалишенного. Отец потакал ему в этом, но, — он снова засунул в рот дольку мандарина, — потом решил создать вас, людей.

      — Детей вторых, мы не первые.

      — Правильно мыслишь, я с тобой согласен, библия — это ужастик с многомиллионным бюджетом, но хватанули ваши братья лишнего. Не первые вы, не главные, не венец сотворения, — ангел кривлялся и смеялся, мне становилось все более страшно. Он точно чокнутый. — А этот ваш Адам с его второй женой, как ее, черт, — он щелкал пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить. Думал, у ангелов голова на месте, Ева ее звали, кретин. — Точно, Ева, вообще смех. Я, когда прочел, смеялся долго. Вы уже тогда неплохие сценарии писали. Короче, создал Он вас, собрал все ангельские ипостаси и сообщил, что вот братья ваши меньшие, приглядывайте за ними. Кстати, Джимми, а ведь на земле люди зовут братьями меньшими животных. Вот ты знаешь, это верно, вы для нас вроде животных, тупое стадо! — он вдруг посерьезнел, оставшиеся несколько долей мандарина сжал так, что брызги его разлетелись в стороны, я невольно зажмурился.

      — Самаэль стал жнецом, собирал ваши души. Ему было тяжело, ведь за неповиновение ангела свергали с небес, за любой проступок. Вы же почему-то имели право на прощение и, господи, все, что вам было нужно сделать — это раскаяться! Скажи, мне, Джимми, почему так несправедливо? Чем вы лучше нас? — он сдавил мое горло, я начал задыхаться.

      — Не сравнивай, — прохрипел я.

      — Ну да, конечно, стаду позволено быть тупым, ты прав, — со злостью прошипел он и отпустил, наконец, мою шею.

      — Он был свергнут за то, что ненавидел нас?

      — Малыш, за одну только мысль о таком тебя изгоняют. Ненависти не место на небе, Бог непогрешим. Все, на что мы имеем право, это на любовь к Нему.

      — Так зачем тебе Клод?

      — Ему место в клетке, он погубил пророка.

      — Он уже отсидел и вышел, не слышал о таком?

      — Его срок — пожизненное заключение.

      — Где Клод, где ты его держишь? — Михаэль вздохнул полной грудью и тепло мне улыбнулся.

      — Твой поступок еще раз доказывает, какие люди все-таки тупые. Нет у меня твоего Клода. Ты наживка, он знал это, поэтому и ушел от тебя, ведь ты — его единственная слабость. И все благодаря мне! — его нарциссизм прогрессирует в геометрической прогрессии, но я тоже хорош. Попался, как идиот.

      — Так что подождем, — прервал мои мысли Михаэль. — Твой любимый Клод придет и спасет… ну или не спасет. Посмотрим.

 

* * *

      — Джимми, наверное, Себастьян тебе сказал, где мы обычно бываем?

      — А Себастьян кто? Люцифер?

      — А у тебя чувство юмора есть, не то что у старины Самаэля, — улыбнулся Михаэль. — Себастьян тебя не должен волновать, Джимми.

      — Не тебе решать, — огрызнулся я. — Так почему в храмах, или эта муть про дом божий — правда?

      — И да, и нет. Они ходят сюда, кающиеся грешники, надеются на то, что Бог снизойдет до них и простит им все, даже свою лицемерную веру. Вчера они могли творить, что хотели, а сегодня на тебе — и произошло отпущение всех грехов. Ты знаешь… пожалуй, церкви — это самая большая ложь человечества. Когда они приходят в банк, то знают, что банк делает все для своей выгоды, и они не обманываются насчет его действий. Но приходя в церковь, они поступают хуже банкиров: они обманывают и себя, и своего Отца, ищут выгоду во всепрощении каждый раз после совершенных грехов, больших и малых.

      — Что им остается? Только врать себе и ему, что станут лучше, разве это плохо?

      — Да неужели, великий Транси вступился за людей? Я удивлен. А ведь я растил тебя так, чтобы ты не сомневался насчет поступков других.

      — Брось, ты просто науськивал на меня педофила. Кстати, зачем?

      — Ну, веру надо взрастить, малыш, а счастье заслужить.

      — Попросту говоря, тебе было скучно, ты решил провести опыт над моей психикой, хренов извращенец! — Михаэль гаденько улыбнулся и снова присел ко мне. Его неживая красота вкупе с сумасшедшими глазами до жути пугала.

      — А ты не тявкай на меня.

      — А то что? — эта сволочь испоганила всю мою жизнь в угоду себе любимому. Развлечься решил. Ненавижу ангелов! Он коснулся своей рукой моего виска и закрыл глаза. Молится, что ли?

      — Молитвы придумали обезьяны, — ответил он. Потом вдруг голове стало больно, и передо мной стали проплывать кадры, словно в фильме. Они все быстрее и быстрее кружили, я даже не успевал рассматривать; когда, наконец, до меня дошло, что это, меня затошнило. Воспоминания начинали наполнять мою голову с такой скоростью, что я был уверен, что мой мозг просто взорвется. Меня скрутило в приступе лихорадки или еще чего, все тело тряслось, я упал на пол. Я видел кадры своей утерянной жизни, бесконечным потоком они тянулись передо мной. Я думал, что моя жизнь была ужасна. Нет, она была адом, а я даже не подозревал об этом. Во рту чувствовался металлический привкус крови, потом я увидел глаза Михаэля. Он схватил меня за плечи и поднял.

      — Ну, посмотрим, что тут у нас. Идем, Джимми, ты же должен знать, от чего тебя может сегодня избавить Клод, — меня шатало, я схватился за архангела, тот улыбнулся. Гад! — Ты такой милый. Тебе всегда нужна помощь, ты просто вынуждаешь всех поступать так с собой, у тебя же на лице написано: используйте меня, я жертва.

      — Иди к черту, это все твоя больная фантазия.

      — Да что ты, храбрый Джимми. Я знаю, с тобой уже такое делал Самаэль, но, наверное, мало, если в твоей тупой голове так и не поселилась нужная мысль. Что ж, я помогу тебе.

      — Я не буду смотреть, — я сразу понял, чего он хочет. Нет, в прошлый раз я чуть не умер от ужаса. Я не просто ненавижу насилие, я не могу пережить его, мне настолько плохо от осознания того, что было со мной, что меня выворачивает наизнанку. Мне стыдно быть собой, стыдно, что, такой, как я, вообще существует.

      — Будешь, смотри, — он больно сжимает лицо и поворачивает, я упираюсь, он шипит на меня. — Не будешь смотреть, я отрежу твои веки, поверь мне, я сделаю это.

      — Ты псих, — хриплю я, он больно ударяет меня в живот, я висну на нем, как тряпичная кукла.

      — Джим, смотри! — приказывает он мне.

      — Нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу помнить, только не это!..

      — Ты уже помнишь, просто освежим.

      — Нет, я не могу, — чувствую, как по щекам текут слезы. Он с отвращением смотрит на мое лицо, потом крепко сжимает подбородок.

      — Ты, маленький ублюдок, сейчас же повернешься и будешь смотреть, как тебя трахает твой обожаемый директор, или я сделаю так, что ты переживешь это все наяву еще раз, только с кем-нибудь другим. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, кто ты есть! — бесполезно, мне придется это сделать, он ведь сделает то, что обещает, сволочь. Голова кружится и все мутное, я оборачиваюсь. И снова этот приют, он, наверное, будет меня до конца жизни мучить. Я вижу себя. Надо же, я ведь был совсем другим. В воспоминаниях Алоис Транси представляет собой жалкое существо, маленький и тощий; именно тощий — кости торчат и ребра видно. Как вообще можно было позариться на такое? Михаэль сидит в кресле и улыбается, за письменным столом сидит директор.

       _— Здравствуй, Алоис, — Михаэль встает и подходит близко к тому Алоису. — Говорят, ты необщителен и угрюм?_

_— Вы кто? — голос меня самого звенит в голове. Это страшно — видеть себя, это похоже на сумасшествие._

_— Всегда одни и те же вопросы, — отвечает архангел, — ты не меняешься. Начнем._

       _Алоис дергается, как от удара. Он понял, что с ним сейчас будут делать. Я сжимаюсь, не хочу этого видеть._

      — Смотри, — шипит этот урод сзади.

       _Алоис пытается выбежать, дергая дверь на себя изо всех сил, та, конечно, заперта. Я помню каждое движение, каждое прикосновение, и сейчас, когда он делает это, я ощущаю холод металлической ручки._

_— Что стоишь, действуй! — жирный придурок хватает Алоиса и ударяет по лицу; тот, конечно, не удерживается на ногах. Потом его еще раз приложили головой об пол, он потерял на короткое время сознание. Алоиса раздевают и связывают руки. Вот и все. А дальше происходит то, что было всегда. Он приходит в себя, когда его уже насилуют. Я не могу смотреть на это, невыносимо больно видеть, как над тобой совершают такое. Чувствовать — это одно, а видеть, насколько ты жалок… это выше моих сил. Алоис хрипит и всхлипывает. Пока директор, пыхтя, входит и выходит из его тела, Михаэль с интересом разглядывает Алоиса._

      — Тебе нравится? — спрашивает он. Сволочь! — Сейчас нет, — снова говорит архангел, — но понравится, со временем.

      Дальше все темнеет, я уже вижу совсем другую картину. В этот раз все происходит на кровати в незнакомой комнате. Михаэль скучающе смотрит на постель, сидя в темном углу в кресле. На постели директор и я. Но все по-другому: я, как сумасшедший, насаживаюсь на член этого мужчины, на лице какое-то безумное выражение сладострастия.

      — Вы что-то дали мне, — сдавленно говорю я, одна рука, прижимающая меня, ослабла давление и погладила по голове.

      — Какой сообразительный. Не отвлекайся, а то пропустишь все. Посмотри, как тебе это нравится.

      — Иди к дьяволу, мне это не нравится, не может нравиться! Психотропный препарат… — я не успеваю закончить, мой рот накрывает рука.

      — Тебе нравилось и без него, потом, ты принимал от него ласки, как изголодавшаяся сучка. Джим, не вини других в том, что ты шлюха. Это твоя натура, разве нет? Не ты ли все время пытаешься соблазнить своего дворецкого?

      — Это другое!

      — Тоже самое. Тебя возбуждает мысль о том, что он заберет твою душу, что он убьет тебя, тебе просто нравится чувствовать над собой власть, и тебе нравится, когда тебе причиняют боль. Поэтому ты хочешь его, ты просто хочешь быть грубо оттрахан им и убит. Ты хуже тех ублюдков, что имели тебя по туалетам, хуже Сайроса, который насиловал твоего любимого Луку. Ты тот, кто порождает в людях грязные желания. Своим существованием ты пачкаешь мир!

      — Нет, не так, все не так! — я задыхаюсь от бессилия, по лицу текут слезы, — Я не хотел, никогда, я не делал ничего, чтобы их привлечь! Лжешь!

      — Ложь выдумали люди, Джимми, — тихо произносит он.

      — Отпусти!

      — Жаль, но нам и правда пора, кажется, твой спаситель пришел, — резкий рывок и падение. Я пытаюсь сфокусировать взгляд, это получается плохо. Меня снова выворачивает наизнанку, но так как я несколько дней не ел, это просто прозрачная жижа. Из носа течет кровь, по всему телу я чувствую боль.

      — Джим, — нежно говорит Михаэль. Я дергаюсь. Он маньяк, чокнутый псих! Архангел осторожно касается моего лица, — ты такой милый, когда боишься, тебя даже хочется пожалеть.

      — Сдохни!

      — Как грубо, — в лицо летит кулак. Удар сильный, но я знаю, что для него это ерунда, он мной стену может пробить, если захочет. — Не зли того, кто сильнее тебя. Самаэль, наконец, а мы уже с Джимом устали ждать, развлекались, как могли, — поднимаю взгляд и вижу Клода. Я не могу сдержать слез, неужели он пришел? Я не верил, если честно, думал, он решил избавиться от меня.

      — Господин, Вы как? — спрашивает он.

      — А друга приветствовать не нужно? За Джима не волнуйся, мальчик был под моим чутким наблюдением.

      — За это я и волнуюсь, не повредил ли ты его голову.

      — Ну, он крепкий мальчик, мне ли не знать, рос на моих глазах, — вздохнул архангел. — Братишка, я ведь соскучился по тебе, как ты тут?

      — Прекрасно, пока тебя не встретил.

      — Смотрю, выбрался из клетки. Плохой мальчик, что папочка скажет, м? — я не видел лица Михаэля, но был уверен, что оно такое же глумливое, как и в разговоре со мной. Клод был само спокойствие. А я не знал, куда себя деть. Я старался держаться, но у меня так сильно кружилась голова, что все, чего я хотел — это отключиться от реальности. Было страшно сделать это, я не знал, чем кончится их противостояние. Вдруг Клод не справится?

      — Мне до него дела нет, отпусти Алоиса.

      — Нет-нет, ты, наверное, плохо понимаешь. Я — архангел, один из престолов Бога, а ты падший. Ты и ангелом-то был посредственным. Мне интересно, этот твой уход — это попытка стать интересным?

      — Михаэль, ступай обратно. Я отсидел свое, пожизненное погребение мне назначил ты, не Он.

      — Он назначил тебе ад! — закричал Михаэль. — Ты посмел тронуть пророка!

      — Интересно, если бы пророк не спал с тобой, ты бы так же волновался?

      — Заткнись! — Михаэль налетел на Клода и схватил его за грудки. — Ты не в том положении, чтобы мне грубить. Жертва за жертву —ты сожрал душу Алекса, я уничтожу душу твоего подопечного.

      — Он сам виноват, я не заставлял заключать со мной контракт.

      — Все вы, гниды, так говорите!

      — Контракт, Михаэль — честная сделка. Алексу нужна была свобода, а не твоя любовь, он знал, на что шел. А то, что ты до сих пор не понял и не принял его волю — это твои проблемы. Ты не имел никакого права сажать меня в клетку, я не совершил никакого смертельного греха. Сделки — часть этого мира, и они законны.

      — Законны для вас, не для Бога!

      — Будь они неугодны Ему, Он бы давно прикрыл их.

      — На небесах скука, — вдруг сменил тему архангел. — Помнишь, мы вставали под пение Серафимов, они воспевали Его, навевая чудные грезы, любовь свою неся Ему. И наш брат Люцифер, помнишь?

      — Нет, не помню, уже не помню.

      — Зря, он ведь любил тебя более остальных, ты остался там, где остался, из-за него. Думаешь, зачем наш Отец доверил собирать души грешников тебе? Вижу, понимаешь. Он хотел, чтобы ты помнил о нем, как о грешнике. О, бедный Самаэль, Он тебя не любил, потому что ты напоминал Ему прекрасного Люцифера. Ты всем нам напоминал его, и мы тебя за это ненавидели.

      — Ублюдок! — глаза Клода стали злыми, а вокруг него вдруг появилась какая-то странная не то аура, не то еще что. Я уже очень плохо видел, такое ощущение, что из-за удара я повредил что-то в голове, и теперь зрение стало совсем плохим. Дальше все было смазанным и непонятным, я не могу сказать видел ли я сражение. Возможно, все, что мне удалось разглядеть, было сном. Темная и белая тени кружили и наносили друг другу удары. Я даже не могу сказать, как долго это продолжалось. Мне показалось, что я потерял сознание на какое-то время. Потом я увидел нечто, что не предназначалось для моих глаз. Клод, склонившийся над окровавленным Михаэлем.

      — Знаешь, на небе все уже не так, как раньше. Без Люцифера не так, — прохрипел архангел.

      — Я знаю, прости, — я впервые видел, как он плачет. Клод обнял тело убитого Михаэля и заревел, как ребенок. Вот все и закончилось, подумалось мне. Никто не ожидал, что так получится, я особенно. Думал ли я тогда в приюте, что отомщу самому Богу? Нет, я был так далек от всего этого, так далек.

 

 

Глава VII - Навсегда?

 

 

_« — Пойми, Петя, мир состоит из умных и глупых, из сильных и слабых, из тех, кто может судьбу перевернуть, и из тех, кто по течению плывет. Вот я смог, ты смог, а Коля этот… у него мечты нет! Не заработал он этой девушки, не заслужил!!!_  
— Да разве можно счастье заработать?  
— Да, можно! И нужно!»  
Все будет хорошо 

 

POV Алоис

      После той сцены, что я увидел на поле боя Михаэля и Клода, я потерял сознание. Очнулся дома в своей постели. Мой любимый потолок взирал на меня, так же, как и всегда, приветливыми цветочками из лепнины. В комнате было светло и тихо. Шевелиться не хотелось, все тело болело. Не думал, что Михаэль так отделал меня. В тот момент, когда он меня бил, я почти ничего не ощущал, так как испытывал эмоциональное потрясение. Сейчас же я полностью прочувствовал все спектры физической боли.

      — Клод, — позвал я, но никто не ответил. Неужели бросил меня? Или вдруг что-то случилось? Да нет, если бы случилось, никто бы меня сюда не привез. Через какое-то время дверь отворилась, и на пороге возник мой демон. Или падший ангел, не знаю, как правильнее.

      — Очнулся? — он вошел и сел ко мне на кровать. На нем была рубашка и брюки, через ткань я видел, что у него перевязана грудь. Неужели эта сволочуга с крыльями его так сильно ранила?! — Как себя чувствуешь? — осторожно спросил он. Что-то странно Клод вглядывается в мое лицо.

      — Ищешь признаки сумасшествия? — усмехаюсь я, он облегченно вздыхает.

      — Я боялся, что он повредил твой разум, — серьезно заявляет Клод.

      — Нельзя повредить то, чего нет, — улыбнулся я ему.

      — С каких пор ты так самокритичен?

      — Ну, я идиот, пришел к нему сам, — мне за это стыдно, я был слишком самонадеян. Отворачиваюсь от его лица, не могу смотреть ему в глаза.

      — Эй, я знал, что ты так поступишь, но надеялся найти его раньше. Однако в соборе он появился вместе с тобой, не знаю, где он до этого был.

      — Ты просчитал, что я, как идиот, пойду тебя спасать?

      — А ты пошел меня спасать? — хмыкнул Клод.

      — Еще чего, — я отвернулся от него, — много чести.

      — Алоис, — он осторожно трогает меня за плечо, — все, что он говорил, не принимай близко к сердцу. Михаэль может свести с ума любого… мог, — исправился Клод.

      — То есть ты на самом деле не ненавидишь людей? — спрашиваю я в упор.

      — Ну, это сложно.

      — А меня, — оборачиваюсь к нему, — ты тоже ненавидишь?

      — Нет, с чего?

      — Я же человек, грязное тупое животное, недостойное создание Бога, ненавидимое первым сыном.

      — Поэтому я и сказал, не принимай так близко его слова. Да, это было, но за тысячелетие все изменилось, нельзя ненавидеть так долго, это просто невозможно, особенно, когда живешь среди людей.

      Почему-то я ему не верю. Он может говорить все, что угодно. Но мне не хочется с ним ссориться. Надоело. Я его не видел неделю и думал, умру от тоски.

      — А ты как? — киваю на грудь.

      — Ничего, мы быстро регенерируем.

      — Но все-таки повязка понадобилась, значит, что-то серьезное?

      — Ничего, с чем бы не справился мой организм, — я сажусь в кровати и осторожно расстегиваю его рубашку.

      — Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он, но не останавливает.

      — Хочу посмотреть, — расстегиваю полностью и вижу, что часть бинта пропиталась кровью. — Идиот! Тебе лежать надо, зачем ты встал?

      — Алоис, все в порядке.

      — Ни хрена не в порядке, ты посмотри, — касаюсь бинта, окрашенного в красное. — Сейчас же ложись! Или я тебя заставлю, ты ранен.

      — Ты тоже.

      — Не пререкайся со мной, в доме полно слуг, они и без тебя справятся. Анна вроде не дура, так что у тебя больничный. Это приказ! — заявил я, как только увидел, что он хочет мне возразить.

      — Хорошо, я лягу, — он встает.

      — Куда?

      — Лежать, вы сами сказали.

      — Со мной.

      — Что?

      — Даже не надейся от меня сбежать! Переодевайся во что-нибудь домашнее и ложись.

      — Господин… — неуверенно начинает он.

      — Клод, контракт еще не выполнен. Сайрос на свободе, а это значит, что я твой господин, и ты должен выполнять мои приказы!

      Он идет к себе в комнату за майками и бинтами. Через какое-то время возвращается со всем этим барахлом, за ним идет смущенная Анна с моим обедом. Как давно я не ел! И еще вот так, лежа в кровати. Клод чутко следит, чтобы я не нарушал график и всячески отчитывает, если я делаю что-то, что не подобает делать господину. Но сейчас халява! Этот угрюмый тип будет лежать рядом со мной, и я буду делать все, что захочу! Далее был неловкий момент с перевязкой. Понятно, что Клод сам не мог перевязать себя, Анне я бы не позволил, доктор уже уехал, оставался я. Конечно, я когда-то перевязывал себе некоторые раны, полученные в приюте, но у меня не было опыта перевязки грудины.

      — Я буду Вами руководить, — заявляет мне Клод. Хоть бы не упасть в обморок от вида раны. На себе ранения я переношу сносно, но если вижу на ком-то, у меня сразу кружится голова и меня тошнит. Для Клода постараюсь, должен, или он меня на смех поднимет.

      — Хорошо, снимаем? — осторожно спрашиваю я, он кивает. Я разрезаю часть бинта и начинаю разматывать его. Наконец, бинт кончается. На его груди квадрат марли, полностью пропитанный кровью. — Его снимаем?

      — Да, если мы решили поменять повязку.

      — Ну да, иначе ты испачкаешь одежду, это неудобно, — он улыбается и кивает. — Может, более толстый слой сделать?

      — Да, пожалуй, — я складываю бинт в несколько слоев в ровный квадрат и отрезаю его.

      — Снимаем? — держу кончик марлевой красной ткани.

      — Да, смелее, — улыбается, зараза! Ему вообще больно? Или для него это все игра? Я за него волнуюсь, между прочим! Снимаю и вижу рваные куски кожи. Мне становится дурно, я сразу вспоминаю все то, о чем мне говорил Михаэль. Хотя в воспоминаниях не было никаких ранений, да и крови, только что из разорванного ануса. Я начинаю непроизвольно чаще дышать. Голова кружится. — Алоис, — Клод смотрит на меня в упор, — все хорошо.

      — Да, что дальше? Обработать ее как-то?

      — Нет, только вокруг сетку обычно делают, но врач уже сделал. Так что просто клади бинт и перевязывай.

      — Хорошо, — осторожно прикладываю.

      — Сильнее.

      — Что? — непонимающе смотрю на него.

      — Не выйдет из тебя медсестры, — спокойно говорит он.

      — Тебе будет больно! — я все еще осторожно держу кусок марли, он сверху прижимает мою руку своей кистью и слегка морщится.

      — Бинтовать нужно слева направо, держи бинт в правой руке. Первые 2-3 тура наложения бинта — закрепляющие. Бинтуй, чтобы каждый последующий тур перекрывал предыдущий. Повязку завязывай над здоровой частью тела.

      — Все-то ты знаешь, — усмехаюсь.

      — Да, — когда я заканчиваю, еще долго не могу отойти от него. Он молчит, я тоже. Эти неловкие моменты бывали и раньше, но сейчас это особенно чувствуется.

      — Я люблю тебя, — он молчит. Ну скажи же хоть что-нибудь! — Это плохо?

      — Нет, так бывает, — я, конечно, не ожидал от него пылких признаний, но это никуда не годится!

      — Когда Сайроса посадят, контракт будет выполнен?

      — Насколько я знаю, мы отомстили всем твоим обидчикам, — улыбается Клод.

      — Да, так ты заберешь ее? — осторожно спрашиваю. — Нет, ты не думай, что я хочу сбежать от ответственности, просто я подумал, что…

      — Что?

      — Не знаю, — сдался я и сел на кровать. — Клод, помоги мне, я не могу один говорить. Ты все время молчишь. А я не понимаю тебя. Ты все время говорил мне всякие гадости, и я тебе отвечал, но потом ведь было еще что-то. Или мне, как всегда, одному показалось?

      — Послушайте, у Вас нет причин обманываться, — ровно говорит он, я разочарованно на него смотрю. Неужели я, как всегда, один? И все мои терзания по нему, только мои терзания, его они вообще никак не трогают?

      — То есть все как всегда? — он кивает. — Ты сволочь. Да, именно так, не лучше его. Я тут чуть не умер без тебя за эту неделю! Не знал, что думать, потом этот твой брат с крыльями, ты хоть представляешь, как мне было плохо?! — ору я на него.

      — Алоис… — вздыхает Клод.

      — Что «Алоис»? Тебе хорошо, весь такой из себя, всегда победитель, да? А то, что я о тебе беспокоюсь и сдохнуть готов от ужаса, что ты уйдешь, или, еще хуже, умрешь, тебе плевать! Нет, Михаэль был прав, я просто мазохист! По-другому и быть не может, а иначе как бы я мог полюбить такого бесчувственного чурбана, как ты! — кидаю в него подушку, он ловит и молчит. Сказать нечего или думает, о том, какой я псих? — Что ты молчишь все время?!

      — Жду, когда твоя истерика пройдет.

      — Жди, не дождешься, идиот! Я для тебя, значит, не хорош, интересно, чем не вышел, мордашкой, или тем, что я человек? Или может тем, что не первой свежести? Ну, уж извини, твой брат подпортил товар! — я рыдаю. Знаю, веду себя, как придурок, но мне так обидно, что я сдержаться не могу.

      — Алоис, — он осторожно трогает меня. Ну неужели я хоть немного растопил эту глыбу невозмутимости, — не говори так о себе, ты же знаешь, что все это бред. Он наговорил тебе невесть чего, а ты веришь.

      — Ты веришь, — громко шмыгаю носом, он ложится рядом и прижимает меня к себе. Ага, значит, все-таки есть шанс. Нет, Клод, пока ты такой бесчеловечный, я буду себя так вести.

      — С чего ты взял?

      — А почему ты меня не хочешь? — он гладит меня по голове, и мне впору уснуть, нежели выяснять отношения, но надо. Всегда это «надо» не вовремя…

      — Кто сказал, что я тебя не хочу? — я замираю. Значит, хочет? Он, видимо, ждет моей реакции, я подозрительно смотрю ему в лицо, ища признаки лжи. Вроде их нет.

      — Ну вот, у тебя глаза красные, и нос распух.

      — Некрасиво? — спрашиваю я, ощупывая лицо.

      — Ну, вкупе с синяком на щеке…

      — Что? — вскакиваю с кровати и смотрю в зеркало. И правда, синяк по всей щеке. Вот козел, взял мне мордашку разукрасил. На шее — следы от удушья, ну, а дальше и смотреть не нужно. Я прекрасно чувствую, что там, дальше, все наверняка синее, судя по боли. — Ну и садист этот ваш Михаэль, теперь ясно, на меня без жалости посмотреть нельзя, какое тут желание, — возвращаюсь в постель.

      — Дурак, — Клод снова меня обнимает. — Дело не в твоей героической физиономии, — он осторожно касается больной щеки, я морщусь. — Надо сетку йодную сделать.

      — Нет, я крестики-нолики на лице не хочу иметь.

      — Зато пройдет быстро.

      — Ходить, как клоун, я не буду!

      — Ты совсем еще ребенок, — заявляет мне он и осторожно касается своими губами моих. Это похоже на порхание бабочки, этот поцелуй несравним с предыдущим. Он такой нежный и осторожный, словно Клод боится мне причинить боль. Я его обнимаю за шею и прижимаюсь, он шипит. Наверное, из-за раны.

      — Извини, — успеваю сказать перед тем, как он снова меня целует, только уже более настойчиво. Я потерялся в его нежности, не верю, что он может быть таким. Я отрываюсь от него. И смотрю во все глаза на такое любимое и родное мне лицо.

      — Я думаю, нам не стоит… — вдруг говорит Клод. Ну что опять за тараканы в его голове?! — Мне больно, — чуть смущенно заявляет он, я отшатываюсь. Какой же я идиот, просто редкостный! У него рана открытая, а я на него навалился…

      — Да, ты прав, у меня тоже не тело, а синяк сплошной.

      — Тогда?

      — Лежим и, как старички, держимся за руки.

      — Ну да.

 

* * *

 

      Выписали нас двоих еще не скоро. У Клода никак не хотела заживать его бяка — я ее так нежно назвал. Эта зараза гноилась долго. Ну, у меня было проще, синяки пожелтели и исчезли. Но на это тоже нужно было время. Кстати, Клод мазал меня йодом и бодягой. Последнее — редкостная гадость, поэтому я согласился ходить все-таки в желтую клетку, чем вонять этой гадостью. Спали мы вместе, но на большее я не рассчитывал. У Клода от его бяки поднималась температура, и какое уже тут сексуальное возбуждение, я был готов плакать, когда видел его таким. Приближался час икс. Пока мы валялись и лечились, нанятый Клодом следователь исследовал все представленные улики против Сайроса. Часть из них была фальшивой, за неимением настоящих. Но кто сказал, что я буду играть честно? Нашли мы в приюте мальчика, имеющего сексуальный опыт, да и подкинули его с обвинениями в сексуальных домогательствах и изнасиловании. Сайрос как раз, когда был на плаву, занимался благотворительностью, выделяя деньги приюту, откуда, собственно, был наш парень. Бывал там Симон часто, и вот якобы в эти приезды мальчик и страдал, расплачиваясь со щедрым дарителем своей попкой. Да, жаль, что Сайрос не сядет за издевательство и убийство Луки, нет улик. Но мне это не важно, главное, что он расплатится за все свои прегрешения. Так что к моменту нашей выписки проходил первый суд над Симоном Сайросом, на котором мы побывали. Заседание было открытым, поэтому присутствовать могли все желающие. Больше судов не было, Симона Сайроса посадили. За этим последовали скандалы и расследования в самом приюте. Весь Лондон бурлил только этими новостями, в статьях также писали о расследованиях в других детских домах и выявлении в них жестокого отношения к детям. Это меня очень радовало, потому что я не хотел, чтобы кто-то прошел через то, что пришлось пройти мне. Конечно, всегда останутся те, кто готов заплатить и готов продать ребенка. Но, по крайней мере, часть из них будет спасена, как я и хотел. После того, как стало известно, что Сайроса посадят, Клод спросил, желаю ли я еще чего-нибудь. Пожалуй, было такое. Мне нужно проститься с кое-кем. Я хотел побывать на могиле матери и Луки. К сожалению, мы не знаем, где могила последнего, его похоронили под неизвестным номером на кладбище для неимущих, на деньги государства. Это было горько. Лука не был оборвышем, как я, у него были нормальные родители и дом, он не должен был быть похоронен, как собака. Но, к сожалению, государство так не считало. Все, что я знал — название кладбища. За период, когда был убит Лука, умерло еще пятнадцать человек. Все неизвестные и без денег. С ними не церемонились; оставалось догадываться, под какой кочкой без опознавательных знаков лежит мой Лука. Последнего лишили, так сказать. Маму похоронили на кладбище Нанхэд, туда отправились вдвоем с Клодом. Ничего особенного я там не увидел, просто надгробие, имя и дата смерти — вот и все, что осталось от человека. Я долго стоял и смотрел на потертый камень, всматривался в буквы. Чего я ждал? Не знаю, а чего ждут люди, когда смотрят на что-то ужасное? А это и правда было таковым. Я совсем не помню своей матери, даже лица. Это меня расстраивает, ведь она меня любила. Я чувствую себя предателем.

 

POV Клод

      Он ведет себя странно. Я боялся, что после Михаэля он помешается. Архангел умел ломать, да так, что жертвы потом никогда не могли вести нормальный образ жизни. Мы стоим около могилы его матери уже час, он так и не шелохнулся.

      — Прости, — он садится на колени и осторожно касается таблички, — это я виноват, что тебя не стало. Мне жаль, что ты умерла, лучше бы умер я, так было бы честнее. Ты боролась, я знаю. А я нет, я слабый, хуже тебя. Как ты вообще могла меня любить, не представляю. За что? Мое лицо — напоминание о твоих страданиях и боли. Как это можно любить, как можно вообще любить такого, как я?! — кричит он, — Ты не должна была любить! Лучше бы ненавидела! — снова назревает истерика. В последнее время он часто плачет, не знаю, как это прекратить. Скучаю по тем временам, когда он доставал меня дурацкими жизнелюбивыми шутками.

      — Алоис… — трогаю его. Он даже не замечает, сидит и плачет. Плакса он у меня.

      — Прости, — шмыгает носом.

      — Алоис, вставай, на земле холодно. Слышишь? — тереблю его плечо, — хватит.

      — Я виноват, — он трясет головой и смотрит своими заплаканными глазами.

      — Ты ни в чем не виноват, — стираю слезы, — ты ничего не сделал, понимаешь?

      — Если бы не я, она бы могла уйти от него.

      — Она могла уйти до твоего рождения, — возражаю я.

      — Да, наверное. Просто это не честно, — снова заглядывает мне в глаза, будто ждет ответа, как маленький ребенок.

      — Алоис, вставай, не сиди на земле, — он поднимается не без моей помощи.

      — Я… я ужасен, я не должен был родиться.

      — Что за глупости опять. Все, больше мы сюда не придем, это плохо влияет на твою психику, пошли, — он упирается, но я все-таки разворачиваю его и веду к машине.

      — Больше? — тупо спрашивает он.

      — Да, даже не надейся снова сюда попасть, садись, — открываю перед ним дверь машины. Он садится, следом сажусь я и обнимаю его. — Ник, отвези нас домой, — говорю шоферу.

      — Клод, это все, — снова это потерянное выражение лица, он дрожит, как осиновый лист.

      — Что все?

      — Нам незачем ехать, все закончилось, ты должен забрать… — затыкаю его поцелуем. Все-таки он идиот малолетний. Хотя меня, наверное, понять сложно. Я не люблю ничего объяснять. Мне кажется, мои поступки должны говорить больше слов, Алоис же привык все выяснять словами. И, видимо, из последнего разговора мы сделали разные выводы.

      — Прекрати думать, тебе вредно, — усмехаюсь, он потрясенно смотрит на меня.

      — То есть, ты все-таки чувствуешь что-то? — он нервно теребит свой рукав. Очень милая привычка — если Алоис нервничает, он начинает из салфеток складывать оригами, ну, а если таковых нет, то мусолит в руках манжеты. Накрываю его хрупкие кисти рукой.

      — Успокойся, все будет хорошо. Я обещаю, — он неуверенно улыбается и утыкается мне в грудь, глубоко вдыхая. Через какое-то время я вижу, что он уже спит.

 

* * *

_«Привет, Сома! Рад, что у тебя все хорошо, и что волнения в твоей стране закончились без жертв. Кстати, передавай привет Агни! У нас все хорошо. Кажется, в Италии и не может быть по-другому. Я рад, что в свое время Клод заставил меня учить итальянский. Здесь очень приятный климат, теплый и солнечный, располагающий к хорошему самочувствию. Лондон был мрачноват для меня. Да и после всего, что произошло, оставаться там я не мог. Мы купили особняк с видом на море. Он чуть меньше, чем лондонский, но в нем есть несколько гостевых комнат, так что ждем вас с Агни в гости! И твои отговорки по поводу революционных движений в твоей обожаемой Индии не катят! Я уверен, тебе здесь понравится. Нам с Клодом очень хорошо здесь, не скучно, потому что я не даю скучать))) Вчера чуть не утонул в бассейне. Забыл сказать, у нас есть бассейн! Очень удобно, море близко, но иногда хочется искупаться без лишних глаз. Да и если очень жаркий день, можно спокойно в нем просидеть до вечера. Ну, так вот, я не умею плавать, а где мне было учиться?! Я море-то первый раз увидел, когда мы сюда приехали. Сначала Клод меня учил, но потом ему надоело, и он мне купил детский круг! Ты представляешь, мне — детский круг, да еще розового цвета! Короче, плескался я, а потом надоело. Он же размером маленький, я в нем еле помещался, поэтому решил надеть на ноги и учиться плавать на спинке, так как пятая точка моя неустанно тянет меня ко дну. Ну, теоретически, я молодец. А вот на практике ушел с головой под воду, запутался одной ногой в круге и так бы и остался я плавать, если бы Клод меня не вытащил. Ругался долго и зло. Потом сказал, что возобновит обучение, иначе я и в ванне умудрюсь утопиться. А еще к нам заезжал Фантомхайв, подписали бумаги на продажу фабрики. Он был очень удивлен моим предложением и даже подумывал о том, что я хочу его надуть. Я думаю, у него паранойя))) Но я продал, потому что не хочу больше волноваться за фабрику. А мне, как говорит Клод, ВРЕДНО! Я вообще много узнал здесь того, что мне вредно. Практически все))) Даже не подозревал. А еще это чудовище хочет отправить меня к психологу, говорит, что в приюте из меня сделали психа и меня надо лечить. Ну, я конечно никуда не собираюсь, я побаиваюсь этих извращенцев!  
Ну, собственно, и все, приезжай к нам обязательно! А то у меня игра простаивает. Пробовал заставить Клода играть, но он ни в какую, говорит, ему не к лицу заниматься такими вещами.  
Твой друг Алоис Транси.»_

      — Дописал? — сзади обнимают крепкие руки.

      — Мг, пойдем гулять? Заодно пообедаем.

      — Куда хочешь?

  
      — Ну, тут недалеко открылась пиццерия…

 

 Конец. 


End file.
